Burning Bridges
by KlainesBowties
Summary: Kurt never thought it possible for him to fall in love, but that was probably because he was a demon. When he met Blaine, he instantly fell in love. Luckily, Blaine felt the same. Being with Blaine is what he wants most, but a demon's duties can definitely get in the way of love; especially when that duty is taking away Blaine's best friend from him. Klaine with a side of Faberry.
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, so... This is the first supernatural thing I've ever written and I have little to no knowledge about demons. I pulled most of the demon info out of my ass, honestly. I'm having a lot of fun writing this though. This is just the prologue, really, so it's sort of confusing. It'll get better (I hope) I'll probably post the second chapter later on today after I proofread it. I have about four chapters actually written now, but I haven't read over them yet. Depending on how much people like this I'll continue to update. **

**Oh, and those waiting for the WTRTS Sequel... It's on hiatus for a while. Sort of lost my muse for that. Oops. Sorry! I'll get back on that later. Anyways, have fun reading this. I got the title from OneRepublic. I had no idea what to name this fic until the other day I came across Burning Bridges (Acoustic) and then I knew what to name it.  
**

**Yeah, enough of my rambling. I'm really nervous about people reading this 'cause I'm crazy scared that it sucks. Whatever. Enjoy reading. Leave a review if you want more. :) **

* * *

The bright lights seemed to have both burn and freeze my skin at the same time. The funny thing was, they weren't really lights. They were these weird, orb-type, blinding… things, and they were everywhere. I was in so much pain I could hardly move, but all the same, I didn't hurt. I registered the pain as just what it was: pain. The only physical thing I was feeling was this odd sense of confusion and… warmness. It was almost burningly warm, but not enough to actually burn. It was all so… confusing.

It was always like this here.

I sat up and looked out through the white-darkness that enclosed the "room" I was in. I'm not sure that it was a room at all. It seemed like an open space, but a cage all the same. I'd been to many places in my—what I usually call—pretty fucked up life, yet this was always the worst.

I looked at my skin; same ghostly pale shade as usual, it seemed the pigment of my skin got somehow lighter here. I looked at my nails; they were still deathly long as normal, but not to the normal humans eye. Then again, I wasn't a normal human.

Hell, I wasn't even a _human. _

I stood up, my legs shaking slightly until I reminded myself that I had to make it look like I wasn't scared. They could probably smell fear. Most of them could;_ I _could… In mortals at least, but that's only because mortals are weak.

The bright white light seemed to be dimming, but not by much because it was still painfully blinding. I could hear my name being called over and over. It was quiet at first, until it got louder and louder. The brightness died down completely, but just at that same time the heat intensified. Even though I'd just stood up, I fell down to the ground once again. It turned out that the ground was just that: the ground. It seemed to be dead grass, dirt and other natural, but destroyed, things. Once I got over the immense heat that felt as if it were actually burning my skin off, I looked out at the distance. There was a large, black fence circling around the enclosure. It was as if I were in a very large, open cage. God only knows what kind of sick games they'd play with me before everything was said and done, that is if they—or whoever the hell was in charge—didn't kill me right off the bat.

The sad thing is, if they killed me right off the bat, I'd probably be lucky.

Nevertheless, it seemed as if someone had dropped me right in hell. Not as if that would be anything new for me, but even after being in hell for so long, you never get used to the intense heat or any of the other shit that is thrown your way. This place was probably one of the more… I guess the only way to describe it is _safest _places in hell. Pretty depressing, huh?

"Hello?" I said, not exactly confidently, but not with enough fear that it would trigger whoever was out there. If Agramon, or any of those other wretched demons that turned into your worst fear, were here, they'd definitely feed off of my already scared state of mind.

Everything returned to the silence it once was. The voices had stooped, making me think that it was all in my head momentarily, which was dumb. Mind games are quite popular in hell. The heat was still overwhelmingly painful, but I'd endured worse. I took a deep breath and sat up, ignoring a sharp pain, worse than all the other pain, in my side. I put my hand to my side just for a moment, only to see that I had a gash running across my side. Blood was trickling out, but I didn't think it was life threatening.

Like I said, I'd been through much worse.

"Kurt Hummel." My head shot up to see who had called out my name. This time, it was only one voice. I blinked a few times, letting my eyes focus into the body gliding towards me. It only took me a moment to realize who it was: Azazel. I should have known it was him. Lord forbid Lucifer do his actual job, I guess sending his son just seemed easier to him. Not that Azazel minded, it just gave him a chance to use one of his _many_ weapons of torture.

"Why am I here?" I asked outright. I honestly didn't give a shit what would happen at this point, I knew there was only about a thirty percent chance I'd make it out of here alive anyways. With any luck I could talk myself out of this. It was Azazel of course.

Azazel made a tutting noise and circled me. It seemed wherever he went, the heat followed. Now, thankfully, it wasn't as bad; that would change, though, I'm sure. "Don't you know?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I knew, now would I?" I spat. Azazel whirled around, his black cloak catching to flames as he moved to face me. If I didn't know he were immune to it, I would have been hoping it would catch him on fire and kill him. I can wish though, can't I?

"You talk to the son of Lucifer like that?" He gave out a laugh and pushed me, hard back into the gate. And when I say back, I mean _way_ back. We were at least ten feet away from the black bars surrounding us. I felt my head crash against the scolding, hot, metal, and within a matter of seconds, Azazel had lifted me by what was left of the collar of my shirt. "I should kill you right now."

"Do it," I challenged in a way that made it sound like I actually had a fighting chance. I'm not saying I'm completely innocent, I was basically raised in hell for fuck's sake, but against the son of Lucifer? Even if somehow I managed to kill him, can you even imagine what Lucifer himself would do to me? No… Don't. That's too scary even for me.

"That'd be too easy. After all you've done–"

"What have I done, Azazel, other than fuck with your precious pride?"

He dropped me, my body hitting the ground with more force than I can put into words. However, I stood up to face him in a matter of seconds. Well, not really face him as he were about two heads taller than me, but I was standing nevertheless.

"This has nothing to do with… my _offer, _Hummel," he hissed. "This has to do with you and you alone. On Earth."

Oh yes, that.

"You've disobeyed rules, Hummel," Azazel snapped, the fire behind hum blazing higher and hotter than ever before. "Even in hell there are rules; you are to be punished."

I scoffed, knowing what he was doing. I could tell by the way his black eyes turned silver, then red, in anger. "If any other demon had committed my 'crime' it would go unnoticed. It's an ancient rule _that isn't enforced,_" I snapped at him. His already red eyes got somehow redder; he looked as if he'd tear me apart by hand at any moment, no matter our history.

"You lied to me, and to Lucifer himself!" Azazel boomed. His voice loud enough to shake all of hell.

"It wasn't a lie, Azazel. I told you I _thought _I was incapable of love and I truly thought I was," I answered honestly. I might speak to him rudely, but I would never lie to the son of Lucifer. If that got back to Lucifer my death would be the least of my worries.

"So you fall in love with a mortal—"

"—But not the son of Lucifer," I completed his sentence. "Don't act as if you feelings for me were anything beyond a sexual desire."

The fire died down behind him and all was quite. I swear, hell actually froze over for about three seconds.

"You have no idea what I'm feeling, Hummel," he hissed quietly. It surprised me, I didn't think Azazel was capable of feeling anything other than hatred for everyone and everything except for war. "I want you gone."

I shrugged and leaned against the back fence, ignoring the sharp pain… well, everywhere; I wanted to be gone too, to be honest. "Fine, kill me then. Or send me off to some shitty-ass place in hell; you act as if I give a shit, and I think we both know that I really don't."

"I meant gone from my presence," he clarified in a low growl.

I have no idea what possessed me to ask, "So what, am I off scotch free?"

He gave a small, low, laugh and smirked. "Not precisely, you see, you have broken a law, Hummel. And you and I know my father has put me in charge of punishment for the time being."

"Fine. What's my punishment then?" I asked, hoping he couldn't see how frightened I really was. I tried to pass off apathy, but I'm not sure it was working.

"You are to disguise yourself as a normal, seventeen year old, boy," he started and so far, it didn't seem too hard. I "died" when I was about seventeen, so when in human form, I looked the part. "There's a human that made a deal with another crossroad."

"Your point?" I questioned Azazel. His smirk intensified and he gave out an evil chuckle. I was starting to get pretty fucking scared. I mean, who the hell knows what Azazel could have in store for me?

"My point is that I want you to carry out the deal."

Again, it didn't seem too hard. I was a crossroad demon, making deals and eventually watching as their soul was taken to hell for whatever they wanted wasn't that big a deal. I shrugged and started to feel my nerves go down a little.

"Sure, that's my job, isn't it?" I asked sarcastically. Of course it was my job, and I was fucking good at it, too. At first it really bothered me, giving people whatever the hell they wanted only to see the hellhounds carry them off to the worst _fucking_ place in the goddamn universe, but now… it was just… routine.

"This is a… special… case. See, about ten years ago next month, a girl made a deal with another crossroad. See, sad thing is, this demon has been… suspended, for the time being." _Suspended_. I thought the word over in my head. By suspended, I'm sure he meant hid away in a place where Azazel could torture and drain whatever power he or she had left. "I need you to go and get acquainted with this particular human-being to make sure things are carried out properly. See, she isn't very smart. Would you actually believe an eight year old would make a deal with a crossroad? Whatever it is, she got scared over something stupid; something only dumbass mortals care about. She wanted a secret she had to stay a secret. The humorous thing is, she doesn't want the secret to stay a secret anymore. Years after years of being able to hide her secret without a single flaw, and one day she decides to tell the whole world her secret. And I certainly hope that she's been pleased with her decision considering in about… eh, thirty days, she'll be among _us_."

I raised my brow a little. "Wait, so, she already made her deal. So what? Whoever this bitch is, she'll be taken away whenever her ten years is up. What do _I _have to do with this? Do I look like a fucking hellhound to you?"

Azazel shook his head and rolled his eyes. "See, Hummel, she's a… special case. Other than the fact she made a deal when she was _eight_, she's a cambion. She's pretty balanced, not as demonic as most cambions can be. The point is, I'm sure her father won't want her to join him here. No one with even an ounce of a heart would wish hell on someone. I need you to make sure he doesn't interfere with her being taken to where she belongs. Here."

I sighed and shrugged a little. "Whatever. Where exactly am I going then? I've only been in Lima for about a month, and even then I highly doubt anyone would miss me." _Especially not Blaine…_ I shook my head and bit my lip a little.

"You aren't leaving Lima. Your task is in Lima."

"Fine. Then who the hell am I dealing with?"

"Her name is Santana Lopez–"

_Shit, _Santana. I knew there had been something about here that was… off. I know this makes me sound like a stalker, but I'd… sort of been following Blaine around a lot lately. I'm not a stalker though. I'm just… I've never felt things like this before, okay? I never thought it was possible for me to even fall in love. When I first saw Blaine I instantly _felt_ something. Something I'd never seen before.

I was making a deal with a man one day, no big deal, and out of the corner of my eye I saw the most beautiful person I'd ever seen in my life. I wanted to drop everything I was doing and just run over to him. I wanted to talk to him, to touch him and to… _feel_ him.

Ever since, I stayed in Lima. I found a way to join McKinley High and just sort of hung around. It's not like I'd needed the extra educational experience. I've been through high school at least five times. Once for real and four other times because…well, because _what the fuck else am I supposed to do?_

This wasn't going to be as easy as I thought it would be. Santana was Blaine's best friend. From where I watched him from a far, they were always together. Like, always. Other than when Santana was with Brittany that is.

How the hell was I supposed to be a part of Blaine losing his best friend?


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter. *tiny claps***

**Oh, and just to clarify. A Crossroad demon is a demon that you make a deal with and in ten years you'll be taken to hell by a hellhound. This chapter is in Blaine's POV so you won't really need to know any demony stuff. KK. Read on. :) **

* * *

I walked through the hall of McKinley high like any other day. Santana, who'd be acting really weird lately come to think of it, was walking next to me as usual. Sometimes she had her girlfriend, Brittany, walking beside her, but today it was just us. I'd entertained the idea of asking her what was wrong, but the last time I did she actually told me; like, with _a lot_ of detail. I think she did it so I'd never ask again. That's Santana for you.

We stopped at my locker so that I could get my AP history book and to readjust my bowtie. It felt off for some reason, but everything kind of felt off. I usually don't care about appearances _that_ much; I do, but not as obsessively as some people I know.

I put in my locker combo, opened the door and looked into the small mirror I had hung onto the inside wall. I sighed and grabbed my book quickly. "Do I look okay?" I asked her, still staring into the mirror. "I look like crap, don't I…?"

"You look fine," she muttered. _Shit_, no rude or offensive comment. Something really must be wrong with her…

I closed the locker door and leaned against it. "You're just saying that to get me to shut up."

"You catch on _so_ fast, Anderson," she said, looking away from her red, perfectly manicured, nails to look at me.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "I'm serious, Santana. _He_'s in my next class." Santana blinked a few times.

"He? He who?" she asked almost sweetly. God, she can be such a _bitch. _

"You know perfectly well who," I grumbled.

She rolled her eyes and leaned at the space next to me. "Whatever," she muttered, going back to picking at her nail polish.

"Are you okay?" I asked hesitantly. She didn't look up from her nail polish, she only shrugged. At first I thought she was actually going to give me an answer, but she didn't. "Because I know you. Well. We've been friends since we were nine. I know when you're upset."

"And I know when you're hopelessly and annoyingly in love," she returned, turning her head to give me one of her bitch glares. You'd think after the first one-hundred times of being on the other side of them you'd be used to it. "And I know that when you are this stupidly in love, you get all mushy and gross. You're pissed that my bad mood is dampening your perfect little love parade."

"Santana, that isn't true and you know it. I'm worried about you. You've been really… weird for a while."

"I'm PMS-ing."

"For the last month and a half?" I asked, catching onto her quite obvious lie. She was usually a pretty good liar. Like, a _really_ good liar. She could lie to almost anyone and they'd believe her because of how convincing she was; usually only Brittany and I could tell. She was my best friend after all, even if she was a bitch some… well, _most_, of the time.

She rolled her eyes and stood up straight. "I need to get to class," she grumbled and turned away from me, her red and white skirt swishing as she walked away quickly.

"Santana, wait!" I called after her, but she was already gone. I tried to catch up with her but she was way too fast. I swear, that girl is inhumanly fast. Try running with her during gym class, it's impossible to keep up with her.

I sighed and looked at my watch. The bell was supposed to ring in about a minute and if I was late to History one more time Ms. Jensen would probably have my head on a platter. I looked in the way that Santana had walked away and wondered, again, what her problem was.

Whatever, I'd ask Brittany about it later.

-0-

History was probably one of my favorite classes. Not because of what we learned and _definitely _not because of the teacher; it was because of who sat next to me. Sometimes I wanted to reach out and wrap my arms around him in the middle of class, but that'd probably be a little—or a lot—creepy, so instead I try to find ways to talk to him. I usually end up making an insane fool of myself, but it's _so_ worth it to be able to talk to him. Even if it's only for about four seconds before Jensen realizes I'm not paying attention. Luckily, we sat near the back of the class, so when I was in one of my dreamy moods I could just stare at him out of the corner of my eye. I don't think he ever noticed ever, so that was a plus.

I really admired Kurt, too. See, he was one of those kids that _never_ paid attention in class, yet it seemed he always got perfect scores on tests and quizzes. I don't see how though, like I said, he _never_ pays attention, he never does homework, and I highly doubt he studies considering he doesn't take notes. He doesn't even _take_ the study guides the teacher hands out, much less fill it out. It made no sense to me.

I can't really pinpoint when I started to feel like this about him. The first time I saw him, maybe. Seriously, he's got to be the most beautiful person I'd ever seen. I'd call him an angel, but there's something… _dark_ about him. He never smiles, he always seems to be in a somber mood and… and there's just something about him that I can't explain. He's got this really weird, yet intoxicating, aura about him.

I felt him tap me on the arm gently, my whole body erupting in sparks of electricity as he did so. I snapped out of my daze and looked over to him. I was about to say something until he pointed at Ms. Jensen.

"Mr. Anderson, I've been asking you the same question for the last ten seconds." Her nasally voice rang throughout the room. Hearing her voice was enough to ruin any amazing fantasies I was having about the beautiful boy sitting beside me.

_The one who'd just touched my arm. _

"Uh… Oh. Could you repeat it… or, something?" I asked, the classroom erupting in laughter and idiotic snickers. I could feel my face turning as red as one of the cheerio's uniforms.

She sighed and crossed her bony arms. "I asked you what happened in Europe before the Renaissance period started."

_Why the fuck do I need to know that?_ I thought. I knew the answer, I think, but I couldn't answer because, _1)_ I was too embarrassed to speak and _2)_ I was still jittery from Kurt touching my arm. Also there was the fact that I didn't give a shit.

"The Bubonic Plague," Kurt spoke up. It was probably the longest thing I'd ever heard him say. His voice was as beautiful and he was, even if there was a certain amount of unamusement in it.

"Mr. Hummel, I don't believe I asked you," she snapped at him.

I expected Kurt to just roll his eyes and stop talking, but he didn't. He raised his brow in another sign of clear unamusement. "Well, I answered, now didn't I?" The class erupted in various noises and laughter. The Nazi snapped at them to quiet down; only out of fear did they listen to her.

"Mr. Hummel, I don't ask a lot of this class–"

"That's fucking bullshit," he muttered under his breath, but loud enough for everyone and God to hear it.

"What was that?" She nearly shrieked, the horrible sound enough to give you nightmares for a month.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I not speak loud enough for you?" He asked sarcastically, before sitting up from his seat where he'd once been slouching. "I said _that's fucking bullshit!_" he fired at her, his voice louder than hers, which I honestly didn't know was possible.

The whole class—including me, but that wasn't anything new—was staring at him. I think they were expecting him to say something more to her, but he didn't. He just… sat there and glared at her. Jensen, for once, was at a loss for words for once. After a few seconds she seemed to have gotten her crap together and started to reprimand him.

"I-I'm going to have to ask you to—"

"Lemme guess, go to the office?" he asked with more unamusement in his voice. "Wow, big fucking deal, I'm horrified," he said with a roll of his eyes. He stood up and started out of his room, not needing to take anything with him considering he never brought anything to class other than a pen once and a while.

Ms. Jensen started to say something else to him, but he kept walking out of the room. The whole class sat in their seats, half of them in awe the other half laughing and joking among one another about what had just went down.

The rest of class went on in a blur. I kept wondering why Kurt had exploded at the teacher like he had. Was he having a bad day? Was he just tired of her bullshit, like every other student she taught, and just didn't want to deal with her? Or… was it me?

No. It _couldn't_ be me. Why would it be me? Hell, he barely noticed me…

-0-

I looked for Kurt everywhere after school. I even skipped Glee to do so. I needed to see him… I don't know why, exactly, I just felt like I needed to thank him? If that makes any sense, which it probably doesn't. He had sort of saved my ass earlier.

That, and I _really_ wanted to see him.

When I said that I was looking for him everywhere, I meant it. I'd never realized just how big McKinley was until I actually went around looking for someone in it. It was like looking for a needle in a haystack. The only place I hadn't checked is behind the bleachers where the skanks hang out.

I sighed as I started to walk to the back of the bleachers. I didn't want to check back there, but I had to if I wanted to find him. If he was still here, that is. There was a chance that he'd just left after he walked out of Jensen's class.

I walked behind the bleachers and peered under them. I was in luck; he was there, along with a few of the skanks. I took a deep breath, trying to hold back a cough as I inhaled some of the cigarette smoke that was constantly blowing out from under here.

"K-Kurt?" I stuttered, walking a little closer to him.

Kurt was leaning against the wall, a cigarette between his fingers as he took a drag. He turned his head to look at me and nodded a little. "Yeah?"

I was quiet a moment. What was I supposed to say? Just _thanks_ and walk away? That'd be weird, even for me. I walked a tiny bit closer and clutched onto my messenger bag. I don't think I'd ever been so nervous before in my life.

"Um, I wanted to say thank you," I finally spit out.

"Thank you?" he took another drag and gave me this weird, confused, sort of condescending look. "What the fuck for?"

"Today in History," I clarified. "You answered the question for me and then you—"

"Yeah, I know, I was there," he said. You'd think I'd take offense to the comment, but I didn't. He didn't really say it in that mean of a way. At least, I didn't take it that way. It didn't make it any easier to respond though.

"Yeah… S-so… are you a skank?" I blurted out. I don't know what the hell possessed me to ask him that, other than lack of knowing what to say to him.

He chuckled darkly and took another drag. He leaned his head back against the wall and blew the smoke out of his mouth. It was hot, in a really weird kind of way. "Fuck no. I can't stand these bitches," he grumbled rather matter-of-factly. A few of them gave him a bitch glare, but it was obvious that they shared the same feelings as he did. "I only come back here because it's the only place I can skip class and smoke without one of those lame-ass teachers harping on me."

"Don't your parents get mad when they realize that you're skipping and… smoking?" I asked.

I swear, for a minute, Kurt actually looked sad. Normally his face always showed boredom and anger, but never sadness. It made me want to hug him and tell him that things were okay, which was really stupid considering I had no idea what was wrong. The look of sadness only lasted for less than a second, though. Before I knew it he was taking another drag from his cigarette.

"They would be… if they were alive," he said, like it was no big deal.

"I'm so sor—"

"Don't be," he cut me off. "My mom and dad died when I was ten."

"Where did you go?" I question. I couldn't even imagine what I'd do if my parents died when I was ten.

I went to live with a friend and her parents for a while, but," he bit his lip and that look of sadness popped back on his face. "But they died when we were thirteen."

"What happened then? I asked softly.

"Nothing," he muttered, shaking his head and taking another drag. "We just… we figured it out."

I wanted to apologize to him, but he'd just told me not to, so I didn't. Instead I took another few steps closer to him. "That's horrible."

He shrugged and dropped his cigarette on the ground, smashing it with the heal of his black, what appeared to be, designer, combat boots. He moved his head over to look at me face to face. I hadn't realized how close I was to him until now. It was nice, in an extremely scary kind of way.

"It doesn't bother me. It was a long time ago," he muttered, putting his left boot up on the wall and leaning his head back again. "So, what's your story?"

"My story?" I asked, finally walking close enough to him to smell the smoke that was till surrounding him. I sat on the small bench next to him, expecting him to look at me but he didn't. He kept looking straight out into nothingness.

"Everyone's got a story, Blaine." _Holy shit, he knew my name. _"I'm asking you for yours."

"Oh. Well… Uh, I'm seventeen and I'm in Glee club, and I…" I paused. I had no idea what to tell him. I didn't really _have_ a story. Nothing he'd been interested in at least. "I don't really have a story," I finally admitted.

Kurt scoffed and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He held them out in my direction as if he were asking me if I wanted one. I shook my head. Kurt shrugged and lit another, putting it to his lips and taking another slow drag.

"You know… smoking kills." I really didn't think the statement was funny, but apparently Kurt thought otherwise. I'd never even heard him talk—not until today at least—much less laugh so hard. "What's so funny?" I asked, but he continued to laugh like I'd said the funniest thinking in the world to him.

"Smoking is the least of my worries, Babe."

_Babe._ He'd actually… No, maybe I heard him wrong. Why would he call me something like that after only talking to me for a few moments? Maybe he was just one of those people who did that. You know, people who are always using term of endearments, no matter what.

"Why do you say that?" I asked timidly. Something about him made me really nervous, not just the fact that he I had the hugest crush in the world on him, either. There was just something about him that was so intriguingly mysterious.

"No reason," he muttered after a moment. Everything was silent for the longest time; I sat there, waiting for Kurt to say something else, but he only kept smoking. I didn't understand how I saw him to be so hot in that moment. I'd never thought smoking to be attractive; actually I usually thought it was nasty. But with Kurt…

I shook my head a teeny bit to try and clear my mind. That ant to try to forget how freaking aroused I was at the moment. Mainly to forget about how aroused I was. It didn't work. He was literally the hottest person I'd ever seen in my life.

Eventually, I'd had enough of the awkward silence. I stood up and took a few steps away from the bench. "I-I better go. We have that history exam tomorrow and If I don't cram for it tonight I'm going to fail."

"You can look off of my test," Kurt said as if cheating was no big deal. "I know I'll get an A. This shit is easy."

"You never pay attention or take notes, or do your homework…" I started off, trying to find the words to ask him one of the many questions I had. "How do you always get A's?"

Kurt was silent a moment, as if he were trying to figure out an excuse to why he was such a good student. "We already learned this at my old school before I transferred."

"Where'd you go before McKinley?"

Another long pause, but mainly because he stopped to continue smoking his cigarette. "North McKinley High. The district lines changed so I had to transfer here."

"Oh," I said softly. _Wait, then why aren't there more people here? Why didn't I hear about the district lines changing? I mean, I'm usually pretty apathetic about some—okay, most—of the things that go around here, but I think I would have remembered that…_ "Don't you miss your friends?"

Kurt sighed; I knew it, I was annoying him. Fuck. He's never going to want to talk to me again…

"I didn't have any. Now, is this game of twenty questions over?" I didn't respond; I didn't know how to. "Yes? Amazing." Kurt dropped the cigarette and crushed it under his boot. He walked close to me; I mean, like, really _fucking _close to me. I could smell the smoke coming from his breath and the insane smell of what seemed to be coconut and lilac; this and the fact that his lips were about two inches away from my own made it unable for me to breathe. "See you around, Babe," he whispered into my ear. I could feel his hot breath all the way down my neck. It actually gave me a chill.

But, just like that, Kurt was gone. He was walking away from me; leaving me in the most confused, amazing feeling I'd ever experienced in my life.


	3. Chapter 3

**THE SEASON FINALE MADE ME WANT TO JUMP INTO A POOL OF ACID OKAY**

**Ugh. Glee. What are you doing to me? **

**Anyways... This is sorta, semi-beta'd. Too tired to fully check it over. Bleh. Enjoy. **

* * *

The room surprised me with how nice it was set up. There were pictures hung up everywhere of what seemed to be friends and family. I thought going into her room would give me some insight to if she was even in contact with her father, but it didn't. Then again, most eighteen year old girls don't have pictures of their fathers hung up in their rooms anyways.

I really don't know what my logic was behind this, but, in retrospect, it seemed like a good idea at the time. I sighed and looked onto the bed; thanks to everything good in the world, the two girls were asleep. Just because they couldn't see me didn't mean I couldn't see them, and I _really_ didn't want to walk into two girls having sex… Again.

Long story.

I decided that while I was there I could look around to see what I could learn about Blaine. I asked him the day before what his story was, but he didn't really answer. He seemed intimidated by me. I can't really blame him, though. I'm not really a people person… er, demon. I should probably dial down the whole badass-skanky slut routine, but after being on this earth for so long, you learn a few things. The thing is, if you act like a slut, people will either hate you or love you. If you act like a badass, people will either hate you or love you. If you act like a slutty-badass, people will _definitely_ hate you. At least, that was my case. But I wasn't complaining. It kept my secret… well, a secret.

I looked up at the little bulletin board above her desk. The whole thing was covered with pictures of her and Brittany, her and Blaine, her, Brittany and Blaine, the glee club, cheerios… you know, normal teenage stuff. I never really experienced that kind of stuff. See, a long time ago, back—Fuck, I don't even remember what year it was… is that bad?—when I "died" being gay wasn't exactly accepted. If they found out you were gay literally everyone hated you, stayed away from you, harassed you or basically shunned you from society. I wasn't exactly the most in the closet person either, so that didn't help. Other than one friend, my parents were the only people that I know would have accepted me if they didn't die when I was so young…

_No. Shit, stop it. _I told myself. I wasn't going to get upset over something that happened god knows how long ago. _I'm fine. I'm okay. I just… I just need to breathe._

I closed my eyes tightly for a moment and rubbed_, hard, _at them before opening again. I looked back up to the pictures on her bulletin board. Were all teenagers like that? So close and warm with their friends? A few of the pictures had Blaine giving Santana or Brittany a piggy back ride; one picture had the three of them laughing and smiling at what seemed to be someone's birthday party; but most of the pictures were of Santana and Brittany. They looked so happy and in love.

One of the pictures stood out in particular. Santana was smiling the widest smile I'd ever seen; her hair was in a ponytail, but not her normal cheerio pony tail. It was a loose one that lay on her left shoulder. Brittany's hair was set in two loose braids, laying on her shoulders gently. They were outside at what seemed to be some kind of festival or something. Neither were wearing make-up, their cheerio outfits, or any sort of fancy outfit. They were sitting on a blanket on the grass, their foreheads touching, their noses gently brushing against each other and their fingers laced together. It was so casual; you could practically feel the love radiating off of the picture.

I turned around and saw them laying together in bed. Brittany had her head resting on Santana's shoulder as she slept, her girlfriend's arms securely wrapped around her. Something inside of me—my heart?—lurched.

I'd done a million deals with mortals before, and not once had I felt guilty knowing that in ten years they'd _literally_ be going to hell, which was a place I knew very well. I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy, but yet I make deals with people all the time, giving them whatever they want and knowing that in ten years everything they hold dear to them will be taken away from them.

Maybe that's why they tell us never to get personal with the people we make deals with; because we won't want them to be subjected to the life we live every day.

-0-

I hated McKinley. I'd been to _many_ high schools and it was absolutely the worst I'd ever been to. The cheerleaders seemed to be in some sort of cult led by an insane cheerleading coach and a bunch of preppy bitches in extremely high ponytails. They had this little group of cheerleaders that seemed to run the school, including Santana and Brittany. They didn't seem to want to be there with there, though. I guess one thing is the same no matter what school you're going to, or even what year you're going to school in: It's about the friends you have, not the quality of the friends you have.

I leaned against my—other than a pack of cigarettes—empty locker. The halls were empty, except for me of course. I was skipping math. Honestly, _come on,_ someone can only stand so much polynomial factoring in one life time. I wouldn't bother to come if it weren't for Blaine, but considering he's here…

I heard a door open up to the side of me. I wasn't really paying attention to whoever it was. It was probably just someone going to take a piss or something, anyways. I didn't realize who it was until he walked right in front of me.

_Blaine. _

I smiled and took a silent, but very deep, breath. "Hey, Babe," I said as he walked by. I probably should drop the name, but it was a force of habit. He stopped in his tracks and turned to look at me. _Fuck,_ he was so adorable; he looked so innocent and cute. I wanted to just hug him for forever. That's a really unusual feeling for me, too. I never really had feelings like that before… Physical feelings, yeah, of course. I guess the downside of being seventeen for fifty some years is that I've had seventeen year old boy hormones for what feels like forever.

"Hi, Kurt," he said quietly with the most beautiful smile I'd ever seen. The way he said my name was beautiful too. He looked nervous thought… _Shit,_ that was my fault. I knew I was a little—well, a lot—off coming when it came to being friendly.

"Where 'ya going?" I asked, motioning to the red and white passbook in his hand.

"Uh, the nurse."

_Jesus, he's so fucking uneasy around me… Fuck me. _

"You okay?" I asked. Even if I do really, really, _really _like him… If he's about to puke I don't really want to be in the same general vicinity of him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He smiled; like, he _really_ smiled, which lit up the entire school. God… he was so _fucking _gorgeous. I'd seen him smile before, like I had in all those pictures hanging up in Santana's bedroom, but he was never smiling at _me. _Come to think of it, no one—other than Azazel at least, who only smiled to be a douche; it always reminded me of how a predator looks at his prey—had ever smiled at me before. Not since my parents died at least…

"Then why are you going to the nurse?" I asked him, trying my best to dial down the harsh tone I knew was in my voice. It was always in my voice… I couldn't help it. It was a defense mechanism of sorts, I guess.

He blushed the most adorable, sweet, blush in the world. I couldn't help but to smile myself at the sight. "I'm skipping my business class," he said through a chuckle. "I hate that class, it's fucking hell."

Oh, sweetie, you have no idea…

"Yeah, you're right. It is pretty shitty," I agreed with my smile still intact. "You know, instead of going to the nurse, you could just hang out here with me."

Blaine looked to the side where his class was. He hit his lip a little and blushed even brighter. I don't think he's ever actually _skipped_ before. "Um… I-I'd like to…"

"But…?"

"But… What if we get caught?"

I chuckled and rolled my eyes. "Well, in my case, I don't give a shit if I'm caught, but, if you'd like we can go out to the bleachers. The teachers _never_ look for skippers out there."

"Come on," I said, rolling my eyes again and taking hold of his hand. _Fuck,_ his hand was so freaking soft…. "You're coming with me to the bleachers. I'll make sure we come back inside by the time history starts." I expected him to pull away and tell me to fuck off, but he didn't.

He laced his fingers with mine and followed me outside.

-0-

I could tell my smoking had made him sort of uncomfortable before, so I refrained from smoking now. Maybe I'd quit altogether; I only started because a lot of people tend to stay away from those who smoke. I don't want Blaine to stay away from me though, which is another weird feeling. I'd ever wanted someone to stay around as much as I wanted Blaine to stay around.

We sat at the bleachers, knowing that knowing would bother coming out to try and find us. We were both quiet, though. For once in my life I didn't know what to say.

"So," Blaine said slowly, moving back so he was leaning against the bleachers like I was. "Do you like it here?"

I chucked humorlessly. "What do you mean ?Here, the bleachers? Here, McKinley? Here, Lima? Here, Ohio? Here, America—?"

Blaine nudged me in the side and laughed the most beautiful laugh I'd ever head in my life. "I don't know, you decide what you want to answer."

I laughed; for real this time. I actually laughed for real for the first time in, well… a long time. "Okay… America? I guess I like it I general. Ohio? It fucking sucks, but it's not like I can up and move," that was a lie, but he didn't have to know that, "so I'm pretty fucking screwed in that department. McKinley sucks ass, but it's not like I can just drop out." It was yet another lie; I was starting to get tired of telling them.

"And the bleachers?"

I smiled, _actually smiled_, and closed my eyes. _Let's see, I'm here with the most gorgeous, amazing, beautiful, gorgeous—wait, I said that already, didn't I?—boy in the world, so yeah, these bleachers are pretty fucking awesome right now. _"These bleachers are pretty great."

"Why?" he asked with a sweet innocence that I just couldn't get enough of.

"Because…" I blushed; _shit, _he should be allowed to make me feel like this. "Because, you're here."

Blaine blushed that same, perfect, blush he had one before. I wanted to lean over to him and kiss him. I can't even put in to words how much I wanted my lips on his… The weird thing was, it wasn't entirely sexual. I mean, of course it was sexual to an extent. The tight pants he _constantly_ wears, the shirts that cling desperately to his chest and… _fuck, _everything about him. It was more than that though; it was a weird, feeling. It was like this butterflies flying around in my stomach, creepy crawly, always thinking about him, feeling.

"You're really sweet," Blaine said gently. He scooted a tiny bit closer to me and smiled again. I'd never get tired of seeing his smile; it could light up a whole entire room.

I laughed and shook my head. I looked down at his hand… the hand I'd been holding a few minutes ago. It was only for a few seconds but it was so, so, _so_ perfect. He seemed to think the same thing, but that was probably just my mind playing games on me. It just seemed as he didn't want to let go of my hand as much as I didn't. His fingers sort of lingered against my own for a few moments before our fingers were no longer touching.

"What's so funny about that?" he asked obliviously. His innocence was really quite adorable; except for the fact that it's going to get him hurt one day.

I'll be damned if I let that happen.

"Have you looked at me lately, Babe?" I asked him with my brow raised. "I'm not sweet. I'm an asshole with a bad tempter."

"Why?"

_Fuck._ I always knew that the whole temperamental asshole routine would keep people away from me, but I never thought anyone would ask me why. How would I even answer something like that?

_I'm a asshole because I'm—in reality—a demon who's currently here to make sure your best friend is brought to hell. But don't worry, I'm not really that big of a jerk, I just do this to keep people away. _

Yeah, I'd like to see his reaction to that.

"I-I…" I never stutter. _Fucking goddammit._ "I guess I'm like this because it's easier to keep people away than to lose them in the long run."

Blaine blinked a few times in thought before putting his hand on my knee gently. _Shit,_ something so simple should feel so heavenly.

And trust me, heavenly isn't a thing I'm accustom to.

Like, at all.

"You don't have to push me away, Kurt." He smiled sweetly and… almost _lovingly_ as his grip on my knee tightened a bit. "You aren't going to lose me. I promise."

My heart lurched up into my throat. I honestly couldn't breathe for a few moments, but eventually I let out a breath and started to _actually_ breathe. I smiled over at him and gently put my hand on top of his. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out, so I just kept smiling at him.

He had no idea that no matter what happened, he'd lose me. I'd lose him.

Just like I lost everyone else I loved.


	4. Chapter 4

**Again, too tired and lazy to beta this. My bad. I promise once school is out I'll check my fanfics over for grammar, but as for now, it's all I can do to write it down, much less make sure the grammar is okay. **

**Read on.**

* * *

My day had been _amazing. _By the time I'd gotten home I knew the exact definition of "on cloud nine." Ever since Kurt and I had sat out on the bleachers together, my day had been fantastic. We even walked to History together, and to science, too, even though he didn't take the class.

I wondered if this was what having a boyfriend was like…

The moment I got home I went up to my room and plopped down on my bed. Immediately, I got my phone out and texted Santana. As my best friend, she obviously had to know about everything that had happened.

[2:47] You will never guess what happened today!

_[2:51] You finally lost the v-card. It was about time, hobbit. _

_Bitch. _

[2:53] No, you asshole. Kurt and I cut class and went out to the bleachers together.

_[2:55] And…?_

[2:58] And he held my hand and smiled at me and he said that the only reason he liked being out on the bleachers was because I was there.

_[3:01] Wait, that black-lunged, snake can smile?_

[3:04] He's not a snake. He's really sweet. C'mon, be happy for me. I think he likes me. I was happy for you when you and Britt got together.

_[3:07] Whatever. I don't like him. _

[3:10] You don't like anyone, San.

_[3:12] That's not true. I like Britt, and you sometimes. _

[3:16] Britt and I don't count.

_[3:19] Fuck you. _

_[3:20] Fine. I'm glad that the guy you've, for whatever reason, are SO fucking in love with finally gave you the time of day. Bravo. _

[3:22] I can hear the sarcasm.

[3:22] Why don't you like him?

[3:24] Other than the fact that he's a complete asshole and is polluting our air with the four packs of cigarettes he smokes a day? I don't know. I just don't trust him.

[3:26] You don't know him.

[3:27] Oh! And you do?

[3:28] A hell of a lot better than you know him!

[3:30] Fuck off, Blaine. You're going fucking crazy over some guy you don't even know. So what he held your hand and told you that you were cute or some shit? He probably just wants to get in your pants! Why can't you just leave it be?

[3:31] Because I like him.

[3:32] Fine. Go ahead, choose some guy you have known for a few freaking days over your best friend who you've known for six years.

[3:33] You're overreacting! I'm not choosing him over you! I just don't get what the big deal is of me wanting to hang out with him!

[3:38] Santana?

[3:42] So now you're ignoring me.

[3:45] That's mature.

[3:50] Fine. Be a bitch.

-0-

For once in my life I was upset about having no school for a weekend. I wanted to see Kurt; like… a lot. I actually dreamed about him that night. And I know what you're thinking, it wasn't a wet dream… This time. It was really unusual. We were just together, holding hands and… smiling. It wasn't in detail either, it was us… or at least what I wanted us to be.

It was all so weird. I'd never really felt this way about anyone before. I'd had many crushes on guys in the past, but never one like this. I'd never felt like this about anyone… There was just something about him that made me want him so badly. The thought that maybe, possibly, he wanted me too… it drove me crazy. An amazing kind of crazy, though. A kind of crazy that made me happy and jittery all over. I loved it.

I'd texted Santana about a million—okay, it was only about ten—more times that night. She was totally ignoring me. I didn't know why though. I didn't think I was choosing Kurt over Santana. I just wanted to get to know him better for… reasons. I didn't think it was that big of a deal. He was nice and so sweet once you got to know him. Something tells me that he's had a really hard life; I think the only reason he's so closed off and kind of a douche sometimes is because he's been hurt before. You can't blame him for being a bit of a jerk for that. Can you?

I closed my eyes and imagined the feeling of Kurt's hand in my own. His hands were so strong and comforting. All I wanted to do was hold them for forever. It kind of felt like he felt the same with the way he acted out on the bleachers. God, he's so confusing. He makes me feel all these things but at the same time he freaks me out. I don't know how to act around him, but at the same time, I feel myself around him.

I picked up my phone, at first to see if Santana had texted me back (which she hadn't) and then to see if Kurt had texted. He'd given me his number out at the bleachers and told me he'd call or text me later. All I could think was when is later? I wanted to talk to him so badly. Like, really talk to him. Though, I'd settle for texting. Fuck, I don't even care how we talk. I just want to talk to him.

I stared at my phone for a while; maybe it was a few seconds, maybe a few minutes, hell, it could have been a few hours. I was just waiting for him to call me. Eventually, my phone buzzed. I'm pretty sure I startled everyone with how loud I cheered when he texted me.

Fuck, Santana was right. I am crazy about him…

[7:03] Hey, Babe.

I didn't think I'd ever get used to someone calling me that. It was weird to have someone call me something other than my name… or hobbit.

[7:04] Hey, Kurt—

I thought a second about what to add to the text. Would asking him something like 'what's up?' be too weird? Would just saying 'Hey, Kurt' be not enough?

I'm so bad at this…

[7:04]—How are you?

[7:06] I'm good. Bored as fuck, though. How are you?

[7:08] Same as you. Why are you so bored?

[7:09] I dunno. I guess living alone has it's disadvantages. One of them is always being alone. I get a little lonely sometimes.

[7:09] What about yourself? It's Friday night; I'm surprised you don't have some kind of party or something to do with Santana.

[7:11] I don't really like parties that much, and Santana's really pissed at me, so I doubt plans with her would be a good idea.

[7:13] What happened between you two?

I didn't know how to answer. I didn't want to tell him the truth. I didn't want him to know that we were basically fighting about him. I wasn't sure, but something tells me he'd feel bad. I know I would.

[7:15] She's a bitch.

[7:16] She's your best friend.

Was he really sticking up for her?

[7:18] So?

[7:19] So, she's your best friend, Blaine. You shouldn't stay mad at her.

[7:19] How would you feel if something happened to her and the last words you said to her were something shitty?

He was right. Fuck. I was going to have to do the right thing here…

[7:21] You're right. I'll talk to her. Thanks, Kurt.

[7:23] You don't have to thank me, Babe.

[7:23] Now. About your boredom problem…

[7:24] What about it?

[7:26] Do you want to come over?

-0-

I don't know what I was expecting at Kurt's, but it wasn't this. It was a small apartment on the third floor of a six floor apartment building. His whole entire apartment was maybe a little bit bigger than my bedroom. He didn't have a bedroom, much less a bed; he had a mattress covered with a tiny, torn up quilt in the middle of what I assumed was his living room. I say assume because nothing in the room resembled a normal living room. There was a large trunk that I guessed he used as a dresser. It had a pillow laying on it, and in front of it was a small, ten inch TV. It didn't even look like it was functional, though. The kitchen only consisted of a small refrigerator, a microwave and a toaster. I couldn't believe he even lived here.

"It's not much, but it's all I can afford," he said as he noticed my staring at his little apartment.

"No, it's… it's fine," I tried to say convincingly, but it didn't come out too persuasively. I smiled at him the best I could and walked in a little more so that he could close the door. "Where do you work?"

He sat down on his mattress and crossed his legs under him. "There's an auto shop a little ways down the road. I help out there. It's really not a very good paying job, but it doesn't require any human contact, really." He pat the seat next to him for me to sit with him. I was hesitant; I'd never been on another guys bed. I know, lame, right? But it's true. He must have picked up on my hesitance, because he pat the spot once more and smiled—he smiled at me, again—before rolling his eyes fondly. "C'mon, Babe, I don't bite."

I moved closer to him slowly before sinking down onto the mattress. I couldn't believe he slept here each night. It was the most uncomfortable bed I'd ever sat on in my life. "Thanks for inviting me over," I said after a second of just sitting in silence.

"No problem. You were bored, I was bored. Might as well be bored together, huh?" he nudged my side a little before leaning back on the mattress so that he was laying down. I looked back at Kurt, wondering whether I should lay back with him or just sit here. Like I said, I've never been into another guy's bedroom before; much less lay on his bed with him in it. Everything about him was so nerve-racking yet enticing at the same time; it drove me crazy. He drove me crazy… In the best way imaginable. "Come on, Babe," he said with another smile. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna try anything with you. You don't have to been nervous around me."

Can this guy read minds or something?

I laid down next to him hesitantly, but eventually let out a breath of relief. His bed was still extremely uncomfortable, but it was still nice in a really new, different, kind of way. He propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at me. I gulped involuntarily and immediately tried to calm myself down. Why was he so intimidating?

"So, tell me about yourself," he paused a second before chuckling and adding, "other than the fact that you're seventeen and in Glee club. I already knew that."

I thought a moment; what was I supposed to say? No one had ever asked me that before. Probably because no one cared, I assume.

"I don't know," I answered honestly. "What do you want to know?"

"Hmm. Well, do you have a boyfriend?" he asked, though something told me that he knew the answer. Come to think of it, it might have been Santana's voice telling me that he already knew, considering she said my virginity practically radiates off of me. Whatever the hell that means.

"Uh, no. Do you?"

He laughed—very loudly, in fact—but it was one of his really depressing laughs. It made me want to wrap my arms around him until he was smiling and laughing for real. "Do I look like I have a boyfriend?" he asked; I think it was supposed to come out harshly, but it didn't. It was more sad than anything. Then again, most things about Kurt are sad. He seemed so lonely in life… Like he'd never had anyone love him before, or at least not in a long time.

"You could, ya know." It was true, Kurt could have a boyfriend. He was certainly gorgeous enough to have about a million and two guys breaking down the door of his ratty apartment to get to him, and he said it himself: the only reason he pushes people away and acts so abrasive is because he's been hurt before.

"If you haven't noticed yet, Babe, I'm not exactly boyfriend material," he grumbled, plopping back on the bed so that he was staring up at the ceiling. "You really think any guy would want to date me? I'm a fucking train wreck."

I smiled sheepishly and nodded a little. "I would," I responded to his obviously rhetorical question. He looked over at me with his brow raised; he obviously didn't believe me. I sighed and propped myself up on my elbow like he had a few moments ago. "I told you once and I'll tell you again: I think you're really sweet, Kurt. You just don't show it, but I can see it."

Kurt laughed softly, though not as sad this time. He still sounded somehow… broken. I wondered how much he'd seen in his life that he wasn't telling me about. "You're the sweet one, Babe," he whispered. I laughed and lay back down next to him, so close to him that my head was nearly touching his shoulder.

Neither of us said anything for a while. It was a comfortable silence, though. The kind of comfortable silence only two people who are genuinely close share. I thought we'd just sit there in silencer, but we didn't. After a few minutes he reach over and entwined our fingers. He gave my hand a gentle squeeze without saying another word, or even looking at me.

But everything was fine, because he was holding my hand.


	5. Chapter 5

**Barely beta'd again but it's me we're talking, so of course it isn't beta'd.**

**Oh, and I don't know if I said this in the last chapter or not... so, I'm just gonna say it again (or not depending on if I've said it yet) **

**There is Faberry in this story. If you don't ship them then... sorry, bro. It's not like, heavily Faberry. At least, not yet. My Faberry shipping heart might decide otherwise once I get further into the story.**

** So far I have about up till chapter 8, but most is written in my notebook. I'm about to go type it up now though. On my computer, I have all of chapter six (should be up Friday, I try to post Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays and Saturday/Sunday) on my computer and about half of chapter 7 typed up now. **

**Yeah. That was a lot of rambling. **

**Kay, read on. **

* * *

He was so peaceful when he slept. It made sense that he'd be just as, if not more, cute while he slept as when he was awake. He'd spent the rest of the night here; he hadn't meant to fall asleep, I don't think, but he did. We hadn't really done anything together. We just held hands and talked until he started to doze off. I'd never felt so intimate with anyone in my life, and that's saying something considering how much sex I've had.

It's weird how something so small as holding hands and talking about nothing in particular can feel so heartfelt. Blaine made me feel all these things no one had ever made me feel before. When I first met him I knew he was special, but after getting to know him everything changed. When I first saw him I thought that maybe it was love at first sight, and it could have been, but once I got to know him, I knew… I loved him. There's no other name for this feeling. It had to be love.

I reached out after a few moments of watching him in his deep slumber. I put my hand on his chest, right above his heart. I hoped my movement wouldn't wake him up, and luckily, they didn't. He continued to sleep soundly as ever, even if my mattress was fucking _horrible. _I guess I could figure out a way to get more money to get a better place, but hey, just because I'm a demon doesn't mean I _have _to bad… does it?

Yeah… It kind of does. It always meant that. I can try though, if not for me, for Blaine. I really don't take him for a person who'd want to be around, much less _with, _someone as horrible as I could be.

I smiled—an unusual thing that he'd been making me do a lot lately—and put my head gently on his chest. I could hear his heart beating slow and steady. I got this weird, warm, feeling all over my body. It was one of the many feelings he gave me on an almost constant basis.

There was a knock at the door. _A fucking knock. _I groaned softly and moved myself off of his chest gently. _Fuck,_ I thought. _I don't want to get up, I want to stay here with him… forever. _The knocking got increasingly persistent and much louder. Sooner or later it'd wake up Blaine, so I got up to see whoever the hell was fucking with my _perfect_ night.

I trudged my way to the door and opened it slight to see who it was.

_Shit. _

"What the _fuck _are you doing here?" I snapped quietly at the blonde girl. She smirked at me and walked in without being invited. I mean, of course she did. The bitch had less manners than I did.

"Well hello, Kurt," she chirped loudly. "It's _lovely_ to see you!"

"Would you keep your voice down?" I snapped, pointing to Blaine who was starting to stir a little in my bed.

She gave me an evil smirk and started to play with one of the pink strands in her hair, the same time playing with the hem of her black dress. "You tap that?" she asked, turning to look at Blaine. She looked at him like he was dinner. I know she'd never do anything to him, but _fuck, _the way she was looking at him made me want to slap her.

And believe me: when it comes to demons, there's no rules when it comes to hitting girls. Actually, there's really no rules when it comes to demons, come to think of it…

"He's cute," she finally said, walking over to the small counter in my kitchen and sitting up on it. She crossed her legs and sat her hands on her knees, kicking her dirty, black, high-top converses back and forth. "Not really my type though."

"Oh, wow. Quinn Fabray has a type. That's fucking news!" I whispered sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and rubbed my forehead in frustration. "And no, I didn't 'tap that'." Suddenly, the words seemed vile in my mouth. "And you didn't answer my question: what the _fuck_ are you doing there?"

"You have such a dirty mouth, Hummel," she tutted with a fake pout. "You used to be so sweet and innocent when we were little."

"Yeah, and then _you_ got us both sent to hell."

She crossed her arms in obvious anger. Believe it or not, Quinn was probably the closest thing I had to a friend. I knew when she was angry. "I didn't get us sent to hell, asshole. It was as much your fault as mine. Actually, I'm pretty sure it was _you're_ idea."

"Whatever," I grumbled. "Now just, answer the damn question."

"Fine," she grumbled back. She was silent for a second, smoothing out her dress before looking up at me with soft eyes. I hadn't seen her look so sweet in… well, for as long as I can remember. "I heard about your little mission here."

"You make it sounds like I'm James Bond," I cut her off in a dry voice.

"Kurt! Come on, this is serious. Listen, I heard about why you're here, okay? Azazel knew for a fact that Santana's father is going to be pissed once he realizes she's being taken to hell. He's not going down without a fight."

I sighed and shrugged a little. "So?" I asked, biting my lip a little. "It's not like he's going to come after _me, _and it's her own fault. She's the one who made the deal. What kind of eight year old makes a deal with a demon after all?"

"That's not the point, Kurt," Quinn said with a sigh.

"Then what is the point, Quinn? Because I honestly don't know what you're trying to tell me here."

"I'm trying to tell you that he'll _kill you _if you actually let a hellhound take his _fucking_ daughter to hell!" Quinn snapped, rather loudly, too. "We might not be that close anymore Kurt, but I don't want that to happen! You… and Rach… you're the closet thing I've got to family a-after everyone… a-and…"

She was crying. Quinn Fabray… was… crying. It was kind of hard to process. Quinn had been so strong, not letting anything bother her for as long as I had, and now she was crying. I didn't know how to react. I walked slowly over to her and gently wrapped my arms around her. It felt funny; I hadn't hugged anyone for so long, I kind of forgot what it was like to actually hug someone.

"Shh, Quinn, everything's going to be okay. I'm sure I'm stronger than he is. He's just an incubus, right? I'll be fine," I tried to convince her, but there was no use. I couldn't convince her if I couldn't even convince myself.

Quinn sniffled a little and wiped at her eyes. The black eyeliner she had caked on her eyes was starting to run down her face, along with the mascara she was wearing. Even I have to admit, Quinn is hot… But now she just looked like a hot mess. I let go of her a moment and handed her a tissue. She smiled softly and used it to wipe her eyes and blow her nose.

"Just be careful, Kurt," she whispered.

I looked back at Blaine, who was still laying asleep. I was surprised he didn't wake up after all that. I pressed a gentle kiss to Quinn's forehead and played lightly with her blonde and pink hair. For a moment, we weren't two demons.

We were the same two, scared, kids who had to make it on their own when we were thirteen. I guess, in a way, we've been those kids for the last fifty some years we've been like this.

-0-

Quinn left a little while later. We talked a tiny bit more about the whole situation with Santana, but eventually we gave it up. After the whole thing, I came to a conclusion: I was exhausted. I pulled off my shirt and pants quickly, pulling on a pair of old sweat pants. Normally, I sleep naked—when I do sleep, that is—but with Blaine here, I decided it'd be better to wear clothes. I started to look around for an old t-shirt I could pull on, but as I did so Blaine started to wake up. I didn't notice this until I heard him sitting up on my mattress.

"Mmm… what time is it?" he asked in a groggy whisper. I bit my lip to hide a chuckle. He was even more adorable in his half asleep state than he was when he was awake.

"It's almost two in the morning," I said, finally pulling on a shirt and walking over to my mattress that was lying on the hard, wooden floor. He was so tired I highly doubt he noticed I was half naked. "Go back to sleep, okay, Babe?" I smiled softly before climbing into bed with him.

"I-I don't want to," he muttered softly. He looked… scared. Why the hell was he scared?

"Why not?"

He blushed and shook his head. "I-It's really dumb," he muttered. "Maybe I should go…"

Blaine started to sit up, but I caught his wrist in my hand before sitting up with him. "I told you, it's almost two in the morning. Just stay here for the night. It's no big deal." I scooted a little closer to him and moved my hand from his wrist to lay gently on his shoulder. "Tell me why you're scared. Sometimes it helps to talk about what's bothering you instead of keeping it all locked up inside."

_Not that I would know. _

Blaine let out a breath and looked down at his legs that were crossed beneath him. "You're going to laugh."

I shook my head before hooking it on top of his shoulder. "I promise I won't. Please tell me?"

"It was a dream. I-I guess it was a nightmare. I've never had one like that before… It-it was horrible. I lost everyone: Santana, Brittany… you too." Blaine brought his hand up to gently wipe at his eyes. _Shit, _was he crying too? I mean, _obviously_ I can understand why he's crying. I understand how horribly painful it is to lose everyone you hold dear to you. I'm just not used to comforting anyone so much in one day.

It finally struck me though… Maybe his dream wasn't a nightmare. Well, to him it was. It makes a lot of sense, actually, that he'd have a nightmare considering Quinn was here. That's not a bash on her, either. She's a nightmare; like, the type of demon, I mean.

Anyways, maybe his dream was more of a premonition than it was a nightmare. If what Quinn said was true, then it very well could be a forewarning of the future if I didn't do something quick. _Fuck… _I had to figure out what I was I was going to do about all of this in the next twenty five days, or who knows what the hell could happen.

I decided to push that to the back of my mind for a moment. Blaine needed me right now, and I was here for him. As long as I could be, I would be. I smiled sweetly at him and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. "It was just a dream, baby," I said gently, wrapping my arms around his waist. "Sometimes when you sleep in a new place, you get weird dreams." It was dumb, but it was the only thing I could think of spur of the moment. "Here, lay back down. If you have another dream, I'm right here. You can wake me up, I promise."

Blaine blinked a few times and curled into me a little bit. I hadn't noticed how small he was until just now. He felt so tiny in my arms, it made it all worse that he was shivering. Sometimes I forget that humans get cold and hot on a normal bases. I laid us down and grabbed the blanket by the side of my bed. Blaine didn't say anything for a few moments, he just watched me as I pulled the blanket over both of us. I leaned in and gently grazed my lips against his forehead, hoping it'd offer him a little bit of comfort.

"Go back to sleep," I whispered, wrapping my arms around his small frame. He seemed hesitant at first, but he soon cuddled into my chest. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you, or Santana, or Brittany."

"You promise?" he whispered, looking up at me with huge, brown, pleading eyes.

I bit my lip and nodded a little. "Yeah," I answered, moving my hand up to gently play with his gelled back curls that were slowly coming loose. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you. I promise."

-0-

Exhausted as I was, I didn't sleep at all that night. Blaine fell asleep after a while, and I assume he had no more nightmares considering he didn't wake up. I held him close to my chest all night and into the morning. I kept thinking over the promise I made to him. I promised not to let anyone hurt him, or Brittany… Or Santana. _Fuck. _Why had I done that?

Because I love him…

It was just another thing to add to my plate of shit I had to deal with. I didn't want to, though. I wanted to be normal. I wanted to be a normal seventeen year old again so I could be with him, but like this it was impossible. I couldn't be with him like this. There was no possible way we could be together. I've been seventeen for fifty years, I'll be seventeen for fifty more years, and fifty after that. There's no way I can change that. Even if I'd give anything to be human again.

Blaine continued to sleep against my chest silently. He didn't make a sound, except for the quiet noises of him breathing. I could still the see the dry tear stains on his cheeks from where he'd been crying earlier. I hadn't realized how much his friends had meant to him until he told me about his dream. I had no idea what I was going to do about everything, but it was clear that this wasn't something I could just push to the side and hope it smooths itself out in the long run.

Maybe if I could get into contact with Santana's dad, see if he'd be able to work with me towards keeping Santana here. Not that it would work; even if I did find him in the sea of what was probably a million incubi, there was no way I could get around Azazel on this one. I was screwed.

I'll figure something out. I'll have to. I promised Blaine, and I may be a lot of things, but a liar isn't one of them. Well, yeah, okay, a liar is one of them… But I'm trying, okay? I'm really trying to be a better person—er, demon. Shit, this whole thing is so complicated.

I felt Blaine slowly start to stir in my arms. I looked across from me at the tiny alarm clock I had on my nightstand. Actually, it was more of a box with a ninety-nine cent tablecloth folded on top of it, but you get the picture. I had to squint to read it because of this fucking mortal body. I seriously hated being in human form sometimes. The clock read that it was almost nine o'clock. I was starting to think that Blaine would sleep all night, but obviously he wasn't. I was actually relieved that he was waking up; even if he was beautiful when he slept, I missed his voice.

His hazel eyes started to blink away slowly. He looked up at me without saying anything; he just stared at me with a hint of confusion in his sleepy eyes. I think he may have forgotten where he was momentarily.

"Well good morning, bedhead." I smirked playfully and ran my hands though his, now, extremely messy curls.

"Hi," he whispered groggily, sleep still thick in both his voice and eyes. He started to seem to wake up a little bit, but it was taking him a while. Something tells me that he's one of those people that once they get to sleep, they stay asleep no matter what. That explains why he slept through Quinn's visit. "Thanks for letting me crash here."

My smirk turned into a sweet smile—fuck, this whole smiling thing is starting to feel… normal—and started to rub his back gently. He seemed to be coming increasingly more comfortable around me. I can't even describe how happy that made me. I ached to kiss him, to show him how much he already meant to me… But I couldn't. _Fuck, _I'd been over this. There was no possible way Blaine and I could be together.

Well, maybe…

"No problem." I continued to run my hand up and down his blue, button up, t-shirt that he'd unbuttoned the previous night before falling asleep. The bowtie he'd been where was thrown onto the floor next to him. Watching him untie it and throw it off to the side was probably the most adorable thing I'd ever seen. Probably because the whole time he was untying it he was talking about this extreme infatuation with bowties he had. I already knew that he did, though, considering he wears one with almost every single outfit.

He looked so casual and sweet laying in my arms. I could've gotten used to having him here when I woke up every morning. "I don't mind having someone here, especially not you." I looked down and away from Blaine for a moment and bit my lip. "It gets a little lonely here, ya know?"

Blaine nodded and pressed his forehead against the top of my head. "I understand; my parents are gone a lot… So I'm usually alone, too."

My stomach was full of butterflies. The way we were laying together felt so casual, yet intimate at the same time. Everything about _us_ seemed intimate to me. I _never_, and I mean absolutely, positively _never_, feel comfortable around anyone; then Blaine comes along and makes me feel this weird sense of safety. I wasn't used to the feeling of safety, either. I constantly felt as if I should have been looking over my shoulder for something—rather, someone—but with Blaine I felt at home. Home was definitely something I hadn't felt for years.

"I guess we can just be alone, together, huh?" I adjusted my body so that I was looking him in the eyes. I kept having to remind myself not to get lost in them.

_Ha!_ Like that was even a possibility.

"Doesn't that kind of defeat the purpose of being alone?" he question cheekily. He smirked at me for a moment before pressing his forehead right up against my own. It was probably the most comfortable I'd ever been on this old, ratty-ass, mattress I'd ever been.

I giggled, actually _fucking_ giggled, like a freaking twelve year old, bitchy, school girl—_shit, _what the hell was wrong with me?—before nodding a tiny bit. "I'm not complaining."

"Me neither," he whispered with that same, radiant, smile on his face.

Yeah, that whole_ let's not get lost in Blaine's eyes _thing? Fucking screw that shit. They were too beautiful to not get lost in. They were this amazing shade of greenish-brown with a hint of yellow. It was the prettiest color I'd ever seen in my life, and of course, it belonged to Blaine's eyes. I wanted to kiss him _so fucking badly_, but I thought it would be a little too forward.

Then again, he didn't just sleep in my arms after having a nightmare—well, premonition brought on by my best friend, but that's irrelevant—that I promised I'd protect him from. The least he could do was let me kiss him, right?

Right.

"Can I ask you something, Kurt?"

Or we can talk, that's cool too…

"Of course you can, Babe."

"It's… it's sort of personal. Is that okay?"

I shrugged; screw personal, I have absolutely no shame. If you don't like it, then I really don't give a shit. Like I said, absolutely no shame.

Well, except for the whole demon thing. There's a bit of shame there. But you can understand why.

"Just ask me," I reassured him.

Blaine sucked his bottom lip into his mouth; I could tell he was still hesitant about asking me whatever it was that he had to ask me. I'd tell him that it was okay to ask me, but I couldn't form words. It was too hard to think about anything other than how _fucking hot_ it was when he did that. I highly doubt that he'd meant the action to be so sexual, but _fuck me, _it was.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?" he finally asked me; I was surprised that, to him, the question was classified under the "sort of personal" category. I was expecting him to ask me how I lost my virginity or something along those lines.

"I thought we already went over this?" I grumbled a little harsher than I'd intended. "I'm not boyfriend material."

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "I think you are."

_Fucking butterflies everywhere. _

"I'm really not." I rolled away from him and stood up out of bed. "I told you last night: I'm a fucking train wreck. Look at me," I motioned down to my body, "I'm a fucking nightmare. Everyone who's been around me for at least three seconds knows that."

Blaine sat up and got out of bed himself. He looked offended at my self-deprecation, even if it was all the truth. "That's not true, Kurt. If you were as horrible as you make yourself out to be then would you have been so sweet to me last night? Blaine asked, his voice was border lining on a yell; it almost hurt to hear him talk to me like that.

Almost.

"You were fucking scared!" I snapped. My voice was loud and harsh, but I couldn't help it; part of this whole demonic thing is being a hot tempered asshole sometimes. "You have _no_ idea what I've done or been through in the past, Blaine! You can't judge who I am from the three fucking days you've been in contact with me!"

"Then tell me!" he yelled back; he didn't seem all too phased by my cruel tone. "I know that I don't know you very well, Kurt, but I can tell how sad and lonely you are. I could tell when you talking earlier." His voice was no longer a yell. It was so much softer; I was genuinely surprised by the worry in his voice. He was so considered about _my_ well-being.

I but my lip, hard, so hard that I could taste blood. That was the thing about this semi-mortal body: it was _semi-_mortal. My teeth were still razor sharp as ever. I took a deep breath and leaned against the small counter in my kitchen. I needed to calm down before I said something to him I would regret.

"Can-can we just drop this?" I stuttered in a whisper, trying to talk around the metallic taste of blood in my mouth. "I don't want to fight with you, Blaine."

"Kurt…"

"No!" I snapped back at him. "I don't want to talk about this. Blaine, there are things about me that I can't tell you! So fucking drop it!"

"Like what?" he asked, walking closer to me. I looked over at him and silently pleaded him to drop it; I doubted he would, though.

I closed my eyes and shook my head. Half of me desperately wanted to tell him what I'd been through. I wanted to get it off my chest and be able to tell someone, and I desperately wanted that someone to be Blaine. Then the other half of me wanted to continue to keep it all bottled up. I thought, maybe, if I let someone in and let them see who I really, _really, _was, demon and all, then it'd be a step backwards from forgetting everything.

"Please?" I whispered, looking up at Blaine with, what I assume was, pitiful, pleading eyes. "I don't want to talk about this, or anything. I've had a hard life, okay? I don't want you to feel sorry for me, but I want you to understand that I don't want to talk about it."

Blaine sighed and nodded. He walked a little closer to me and wrapped his arms around me. Those butterflies that were fluttering around earlier? Yeah, there were about two-thousand more now. Blaine's arms were surprisingly strong and… comforting. I hadn't been comforted since before my parents died. It was another unusual feeling for me, but it was an amazing feeling.

"Okay," he said simply. "I'll drop it. Just… if you ever need someone to talk to—"

"You'll be the first I go to," I cut him off in a choked whisper. I wanted to talk louder, but I physically couldn't. My throat was too tight to actually allow me to form words. I was so close to crying, but I wouldn't let myself.

I was already vulnerable enough for one day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Not beta'd but... you know that. **

* * *

I left Kurt's apartment not long after we'd had our little—yet confusing—fight. I knew I sort of exploded on him, but I honestly couldn't help myself. Every other word out of his mouth is bashing on himself. I could barely stand it. Kurt acts really tough and like nothing can hurt him, but during, and after, our tiny spat I saw something that I'd never expected to see in him before: vulnerability. He looked so scared and isolated. I could tell he had _so_ much hidden away that he'd probably never told anyone. How I was supposed to get him to open up to me was the question that was weighing heavily on my heart.

It really can't be good to hide so much from everyone…

It was a little after ten thirty once I got back to my house. I hadn't realized it, but my phone had died when I was over at Kurt's. I'd been so distracted by, well, _him_ and that stupid nightmare I had that I hadn't noticed. It's not like I meant to spend the night there, it just kind of, sort of, happened. Even if his bed was extremely uncomfortable, and I'd had the scariest nightmare I'd ever had in my life, sleeping in Kurt's arms was probably the best thing that's ever happened. He made me feel safe and warm, even if he had sort of blown up at me towards the end.

The nightmare was by far the most horrifying thing I'd ever experienced. I was sitting, alone, in a steel chair in the middle of a room that was completely empty. I was chained to the chair by what appeared to be normal chains, but they weren't. The chains were literally on fire, yet they weren't burning me. The flames seemed to have moved so fast that they didn't hurt my body. Even though the flames weren't physically hurting me, it was almost unbearably hot in the room. All of a sudden, about a dozen of these… _things_ came into the room. They weren't people, or animals, or any other kind of thing I'd seen on this earth. They were all different from the other, each one seemed to be more horrifying than the other. Some had knifes, some had axes and some had weapons that I'd never even seen before in my life. They all surrounded me and started laughing at me, like I was a zoo animal. They taunted me, threw things at me, and before I knew it, they were actually attacking me.

The abuse lasted for a long time in my nightmare before someone walked in. He was extremely tall with long, black, hair that went down to his back. He yelled something at the creatures but it wasn't in any language I'd ever heard. I assumed that he told them to stop considering they all scattered to farther sides of the room. He walked over to me and smirked evilly. He grasped onto my hair and pulled my head back so hard that I thought my hair would start to come out. He laughed the absolute scariest laugh I'd ever heard in my life. He seemed to really be getting off on my pain and fear.

"Who-who are you? Wh-where am I?" I asked in a small, muffled, voice, but he pulled my head back even further. The grip he had on me, along with the pain from the creatures' attack, was so painful that I couldn't think.

"Shut up, dumbass!" he snap at me, pushing my chair all the way down so that I hit the floor. The impact of my head hitting the floor was so hard that I was sure I was bleeding, but something told me that blood was the least of my worries. "You don't need to know who I am, or where you are, because you'll be dead like the rest of your little friends in a matter of a few minutes."

"What?" I cried out. Tears, along with blood, were streaking down my face. I had no idea what was going on, or what was happening, all I knew was that I was horrified.

He laughed and bent down so he was facing me. "Poor little thing. Brittany, Santana, Kurt… They're all gone. All gone, just like you."

That's when I woke up. Kurt had managed to comfort me somehow, but I don't remember. I was so scared that I don't remember what he said, all I knew was that I felt safe in his arms. I wanted to stay there with him forever. He gave me this sense of extreme safety, like that as long as he was there no one would ever hurt me.

-0-

I knocked on the door at least ten times before someone finally came to the door. I knew she was home though, only because I could hear her and Brittany at the door bickering over whether or not they should let me in or not.

Brittany opened the door, but shut it right behind her as soon as she did. "Hi," she said awkwardly as she leaned against the door of her. "Can I help you?"

I sighed and shook my head. "Can I please come in?"

Brittany shook her head and bit her lip a little bit. "Santana told me to tell you that she wasn't here so she didn't have to see you. She also told me that you were being an asshole." Brittany sighed after a moment and ran her hand through her long, blonde, hair. "I messed that up, didn't I?"

"Only a little, Britt," I said with a comforting smile. "Look, can you please just let me in? It is _your_ house."

Brittany was silent and still for a moment. I could tell she was deep in thought, which for Brittany took a little while sometime, but it never bothered me. It was kind of hard to hold anything against her when she was so sweet.

"Don't tell Santana though, okay?"

I smiled a little and just nodded. Brittany opened the door and grabbed my hand, leading me inside and over to the living room where Santana was leaning against the armchair of the couch. Her head snapped over to glare at me, and then to Brittany. Her glare was significantly softer when looking at Brittany, obviously, because the one she sent me made me sort of want to hide. I had to make this right with her, though. What Kurt had told me the other day, and that horrible dream, had kind of put things in perspective for me.

"Brittany, what is he doing here?"

"Santana, don't get pissed at Britt. I asked her to let me in because I needed to talk to you," I said before Brittany could say anything. "Britt, can you leave me and Santana alone for a moment?"

Brittany shrugged and pressed a kiss to Santana's head. "I need to go make sure Lord Tubington isn't reading my diary again." Brittany made her way up to her room, leaving Santana and I alone.

"You didn't have to ask Britt to leave, Blaine," she snapped at me. I thought for a moment that she was only seconds away from really going crazy on me, but she seemed more hurt than angry at me once I really got a change to look at her facial expressions and body language.

"I wanted to be alone." I sat down on the couch next to her and tried to smile at her, but she wouldn't even look at me. "Come on, San. You can't seriously still be pissed at me."

"I obviously am," she grumbled, starting to pick at her nail polish again. She always did that when she was uneasy or upset about something. I don't think anyone other than Brittany and I had noticed that.

I sighed and nodded a little. "I can see that… But come on. Why can't you just accept that I really like Kurt? I think he likes me too, you know. I spent the night at his house—"

"Did he fuck you?" she interjected, looking over at me with genuine interest in her eyes.

"Uh, no. He didn't. We just… we laid in his bed and talked, and held hands, and cuddled and—"

Santana rolled her eyes and cut me off. "That's the lamest thing I've ever heard. You should have just said he fucked you. It wouldn't been more interesting that way."

I nudged her in the side with my elbow and rolled my eyes. Well I wasn't going to lie to you. All I wanted to tell you was that he isn't a bad guy. He's actually really sweet, Santana. Will you please give him a chance?"

Santana sighed and pulled her thin legs up to her chest. "Do you really like him, Blaine?" she asked with a sincerity that I wasn't really used to her having. "Like… really, really li—"

"I love him, Santana," I cut her off. It just kind of came out without me really meaning to say it. It kind of scared me a little. I'd never been in love before. I mean, at first when I saw Kurt I thought it was love, but I think it was more of an intense attraction. Once I got to know him though, I knew it was love. It had to be love.

"Woah," she whispered. "Well, I guess I can understand love," she looked up the stairs in the direction Brittany had gone. "I guess I can't fault you for being in it too."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around her. She squirmed, trying her best to get away from me but there was no way I was letting that happen. "So, are we okay?"

"Yes, as long as you get the fuck off of me!" she yelled, pushing and kicking at me so that I would stop hugging her.

Yeah. We were okay.

-0-

I didn't see Kurt again until Monday at school, but I didn't really worry that much about it. I'd texted him through the weekend a little bit. Nothing really significant, just normal, casual text messages. It was nice, actually, to be able to have an actual conversation with him. It was kind of sweet.

I was walking to first period, which was math, unluckily. I was sort of miserable, but I did say I was going to math, so that explains that. Math wasn't _too_ bad, I guess. Then again, it was no history class. Ms. Adams was a really nice teacher, and a good one at that, but that doesn't mean I enjoy the class. The only person I could semi-stand in the class was Rachel Berry… and that's saying something. She was in glee with me and even though I'd never admit it, she was really good. I mean, _really _fucking talented. She claims to only have had a couple of voice lessons, but the way she sings makes it seem like she's had voice lessons for years and years and years.

I walked into my classroom and over to where Rachel and I sat every class. I was surprised she didn't say anything as I sat down she usually was so awake and perky, but today she seemed to be sort of sad.

"Hi," she said softly, not looking at me but looking down at her math notebook. There were litter hearts scattered across the paper the initials Q and R in them, but I had no idea who was "Q" was.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, but she just shrugged. My mouth almost hit the floor. The last time I asked her if she was okay she went on for almost twelve minutes about how her life was. "You seem sad. You wanna talk about it?"

"Look, I just had a bad weekend, okay?" she fired at me. I was thoroughly surprised at the hardness in her voice. She sighed and ran her fingers through one side of her long, brunette, hair. "Sorry. I-I just had some relationship issues." _Shit, she was going to tell me about them now… She was challenging enough as a friend, I can't even imagine dating her… _"My girlfriend and I kind of got into a huge fight about…" another sigh, but this one was longer and sadder, "stuff."

_Woah. Okay. That's new._

You have a girlfriend?" I asked, trying not to sound all too surprised by her revelation. You'd think after all the shit she's constantly gabbing on about she'd maybe mention the fact that she's gay.

She looked at me with an expression that said 'duh' before nodding her head. "Yeah, I do."

"Oh… Well," _fuck I can't believe I'm about to ask her this… _"do you wanna talk about it?"

She shook her head and looked up to the teacher, who was writing some sort of equation on the white board. "I'm fine."

I shrugged and opened my notebook to the next empty page and started to copy the equation down. It seemed that everyone was being weird lately…

-0-

I both hated and loved he fact that I had history next class. I was excited to see Kurt again but… _fuck, _I hated that class more than anything in the world.

I was really anxious to see him. After all, the way we spent Friday night and some of Saturday together was sort of borderline-boyfriend activity. Even if Kurt doesn't think he'd make a good boyfriend, I think he'd be an amazing boyfriend. If he were my boyfriend, I'd probably be the happiest guy in the world.

I felt a smile cross my face as I walked into the classroom. Other than Kurt, the room was completely empty. I was relieved; I wanted to be alone with him again.

"Hey, Babe," he said as I walked closer to him. A few days ago I probably would have freaked out a little—or a lot—if he called me that, but now it was normal to me… ad to be honest, I _really_ liked it.

"Hey, Kurt." I sat down next to him and felt myself blush as a thought came to my head. "I feel weird you're always calling me that but I don't have a nickname for you."

Kurt laughed a little and nodded his head thoughtfully. "Well, do you want to give me a nickname?" he asked, looking happy for once. He barely ever looked happy, except for when he was with me… It was so wonderful to see him like this, instead of miserable like normal.

I shrugged and scooted my chair a little closer to his. "I dunno." I started to pull out my notebook and turned my head over to look at him. "Don't storm out today, alright?" I can't get through this god-awful class without you."

Kurt rolled his eyes playfully and reached over to grab my hand. The way his fingers gently entwined with mine sent electricity throughout my entire body, again. Whenever he touched me I felt as if my body were on fire, but in a strangely good way.

"Fine, but you have to do me a favor first."

"Oh?" I asked teasingly. I started to run my finger gently across his hand, and for about a second I swore Kurt blushed. "And what would this favor be?"

"You have to hold my hand."

I smiled at him and gave his hand a squeeze. "I think I can manage that."

We held hands under the desk for the rest of class. Kurt, again, didn't pay attention, but apparently he knew enough to help me on the book questions she made us do. It really surprised me how smart he was. I'm pretty sure if I were living under the same circumstances he was I'd be in a lot worse of a state than he was in.

The class seemed to go by much faster with him next to me and holding my hand. At the end of class, when we had free time, for once, Kurt put his chin down on my shoulder. He gave me this really adorable, pouty, face, which instantly made me laugh. "Can I help you?" I asked him.

He sighed dramatically and nodded. "I'm bored, and I don't want to go to my next class without you."

"Well, I have lunch next period," I offered.

His pout turned into a beautiful smile and he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Come and eat outside with me?"

"Where am I gonna get food out there?" I asked coyly. Kurt tolled his eyes and pressed his lips gently against my eat. I felt my entire body tingle; suddenly, I wasn't hungry at all. I just wanted to be with him. "I-I guess I can sk-skip lunch."

"Good boy," he whispered' it was by far the most sexual thing I'd ever head in my life.

_Fuck, Kurt's gonna be the death of me… _

"Faggots."

Our heads pulled apart from where they were pressed together. Kurt snapped away from me and looked to side where we heard the disgusting voice.

"Excuse me?" Kurt shot at the tall, muscular, football player to the side of us.

Grant—the said douchebag, football player—looked Kurt right in the eyes and I swear he growled. "I said, 'faggots'."

Kurt shot out of his seat, causing it to fall backwards as he did so. I knew instantly, if I didn't do something Kurt was going to beat the shit out of that douchebag.

Just as I suspected, Kurt was standing face to face with Grant. He grabbed him by the collar and nearly lifted him up. "You want to say that again?" he spat, literally_ spat_, at him. "Or do you want to fucking apologize to Blaine before I beat the shit out of you"

You could see the fear in Grant's eyes. The whole class was staring at Kurt and the boy he had practically scared the shit out of already. Luckily for Kurt, Ms. Jensen was out of the room, but if this kept up I was sure she'd be back in soon.

"Kurt" I stood up and tried to calm him down, but I was pretty sure there was no point. "Please…"

Kurt couldn't—or chose not to—hear me when I yelled his name. I knew that Kurt was only about a moment away from beating the shit out of him. Sure, I'd love to see someone beat him up, he surely deserved it, but that doesn't mean I want _Kurt_ to beat him up.

I took a deep breath and walked quickly towards Kurt. "Sweetie, please, stop," I whispered, loud enough for Kurt to hear but not loud enough for anyone else. I don't know what it was, but something was telling me that yelling wouldn't get through to Kurt. "Please, sweetie… Just stop."

Kurt was completely still for a few seconds before he reluctantly let go of Grant. "Insult him again, and I swear to god, I'll shove my foot so fart up your fat ass that you'll taste it in your stupid, ugly, _fucking_ mouth."

After he finished his threat, he pushed Grant so hard he toppled onto the table. The impact of Grant hitting it was so great you could hear the table snapping under his weight. Grant, as he hit the table, almost his snotty cheerleader girlfriend, too. "Congrats on knocking her up, by the way."

In perfect unison with the end of Kurt's sentence, the bell rang. Kurt darted out of class before the rest of us could even tell what had happened. I grabbed my things and rushed out to follow him. H was practically running down the hall trying to get outside, but I wasn't letting him get away that easily.

"Kurt!" I screamed at him. He didn't turn to look at me, or stop and wait for me he just kept running. He ran even faster than Santana did.

I don't know how, but somehow I managed to catch up to him. I grabbed onto his wrist and, even though he pulled away, I dug my nails into his wrist. "I'm not letting you run away from me! Talk to me, Kurt!"

"What, Blaine? Talk about what!?" he snapped at me. His voice was so loud I was sure the whole school was able to hear him. "I blew up at a homophobic asshole! I should have beat the fucking crap out of him, but I didn't because for some damn reason you asked me not to! What else is there to-to talk about?" I could tell Kurt was on the verge of breaking down, but I knew for a fact that he wouldn't do that. I honestly don't think he's ever cried in his life…

I didn't know how to respond, at least not in public. I loosened my grip from his wrist and grasped for his hand. I was expecting him to stay put, or run in the opposite direction, but he let me pull him out to the bleachers.

By the time we were out there, Kurt had curled up into his little shell. He sat down on the bottom row and put his head in his hands. I sat next to him and put my hand on his knee. "Are you okay?" I asked him quietly, even though I don't know why I was whispering considering we were the only people outside, but it seemed appropriate.

Kurt stayed quiet for a while before looking over at me with wide, almost _innocent_, eyes. "I'm so sorry, Baby," he whispered. "I didn't meant to freak out like that in there, and definitely not at you. I just get really angry sometimes… especially when people hurt you."

"Kurt, I'm used to people insulting me. Really, I'm—"

"You shouldn't have to be!" Kurt yelled; he seemed so angry and hurt… it broke my heart. I just wanted to make him feel better for once, but I didn't know how. "You shouldn't have to take that shit from anyone."

I sighed and moved a little closer to him. I agreed with every word he was saying, but there really wasn't a lot I could do about it. I moved my arms so that they were wrapped around him. He stilled for a moment, like something had scared him or something. Honestly, I think it was because he wasn't used to being submissive to anyone. After a moment, he curled into my side a little and out his head on my shoulder.

"I'm okay, Kurt," I reassured him. He nodded his head silently as his answer. We were both quiet for a while. Kurt didn't seem to want to move away from my arms, but I didn't want him to either. It was comfortable to have him so close to me. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah," Kurt said softly, cuddling a little closer to my body. I could tell he was really comfortable being close to me. I could've gotten used to having him close, too. Something told me that he needed someone to be close to; someone who would be there for him, no matter what he was going through.

"Were you lying when you told Grant that Kayla was pregnant?" I asked. The way Kayla looked like after what Kurt had said, it made me think that maybe it was true.

Kurt bit his lip a little and moved away from me and sat up straight. "I-I-I, uh, I have like…" he went blank for a moment. There was so much he wasn't telling me… "I guess I have like, a sixth sense or something."

"That doesn't make any sense," I admitted. A lot of what Kurt said didn't make any sense to me. He was so confusing and I knew he was hiding so much from me… I just wished he'd share it with me.

Kurt shook his head and looked down. "Can we just drop this?"

I moved closer to him to Kurt and entwined our fingers again; I guess holding hands was kind of our thing now. Not that I was complaining, I loved holding Kurt's hand. "You can tell me whatever ou want, sweetie. You don't have to, but if you want to… you can." I gave his hand a reassuring squeeze but I could already tell he wasn't going to tell me anything. Not yet at least.

"I know." Kurt sighed and leaned over, pressing a kiss to my cheek. "I also know that the second I tell you, you'll never want to talk to me again." He bit down on his lip again and looked away from me. "And I can't accept that."


	7. Chapter 7

**Semi-beta'd. Half beta'd. I'm super lazy... **

* * *

"You're so stupid!" She screamed at me. I mean, _really_, screamed, like really fucking loudly. I'm surprised my neighbors didn't come over and tell me to shut the fuck up. "You're gonna blow you're cover, Kurt! You've been here for what, a month? You've been in contact with Blaine for about a fucking week and he's already catching onto the fact that you… you're…" For once in the entire time she had been yelling at me, she stopped talking. I was quite flabbergasted. "You're supernatural!"

I laughed and plopped back onto my mattress. "Come on, Rach. You make it sound like I'm a ghost."

"You might as well be!" she screamed, throwing her bright, pink, knapsack at me in the process. I tried to dodge it, but it still hit me. The damn thing was fucking heavy too. "You're gonna blow our cover too, Kurt! Me, Quinn…"

"Baby, calm down," Quinn said from where she sat, crossed legged, next to me. She was rubbing her head in frustration at her totally enraged girlfriend. "Yeah, Kurt's a fucking idiot for freaking out on Grant—"

"And for saying Kayla was pregnant!"

"Yes, and that… but no one's going to associate that with him being a demon, and definitely not _us._" Quinn was obviously still miffed at Rachel for the little—or huge, I try to stay out of their relationship problems—spat they had the other day. All I know is that they were fighting over me and the whole Santana situation. It made me feel a tiny bit guilty.

I think some of Blaine's goodness is rubbing off on me. _Shit_.

"Listen, Rachel, you know I have a bad temper. _Everyone _knows I have a bad temper. You shouldn't be that surprised that I did something like that," I pointed out. I mean, come on. I do have a bad temper; Rachel should be used to it after this long. The only reason I spilled the beans was because I was pissed. And my awesome, heightened, demon senses could tell that she was pregnant. I guess that's one of the few pros of being demonic.

"You didn't have a bad temper before," Quinn moved her hands around in a motion that I don't even think Rachel understood, "before all this happened."

"You mean us all becoming demonic?" I asked, my brow raised.

"Yeah, that."

I laughed again and tossed Rachel's knapsack onto the floor. "And you didn't use to dress like a gothic hooker," I pointed over to Rachel, "and she didn't use to be this annoyingly OCD about stuff that _no one cares about_. My point is, we all change. I have a right to be angry."

"Would you stop playing the victim?" Rachel snapped at me. She seemed even more pissed at me than she was a few moments ago. Which was saying something, because even as a demon, Rachel Berry never succumbed to violence of any form. "Your parents died, but so did mine, and so did Quinn's! You can't still be acting like this!"

"God, would you just let this go?" I yelled back at her. "It's not about our parent's it's…" I stopped talking. I was only seconds away from mentioning the thing the three of us had promised not to talk about in the last fifty some years. Rachel could see it in my eyes, so she too, stopped. Quinn looked over at us and knew too what we were thinking.

We might not act like it, but the three of us are really the best of friends. They're the closest thing to family I've had in fifty so years. Maybe it's not the most healthy of a relationship, but we've been through everything with one another, come hell or high water.

And I mean the hell part literally.

Rachel walked over to the mattress and sat down beside Quinn. She put her head on her girlfriend's shoulder and sighed softly. "Just be careful, Kurt," she muttered. Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's small waist and nodded in agreement with the small girl in her arms.

I gave the two girls a small smile before nodding. "I promise," I whispered, leaning over and pressing a kiss to Rachel's forehead.

Lord knows that's one promise I won't be able to keep.

-0-

It felt strange to be so close to him; a good strange, but still… strange. My stomach had been in loops, my head was spinning and my heart was beating a mile a minute. I wanted to be like that with him more often; again, really fucking strange.

I never craved that much human contact before. Even sexual contact was just that: sex. Get in, get out, get the fuck out of my apartment before I snap your neck. That was the only thing that happened with me when it came to physical contact. Then with Blaine, everything was different. I wanted him to hold me, and I wanted to hold him. I just wanted to be with him…

Quinn and Rachel left not long after we'd talked. I'd promised them that I'd behave myself and not do anything too stupid.

Fifty bucks says I break that promise by the time the month is over.

It's not that I mean to break my promise with Quinn and Rachel though. It's just, I love Blaine… and there's no way I'm being semi-responsible for his best friend being taken away from him.

I just can't do it.

I pulled into McKinley and parked my black, 1986 Yamaha Radian, in one of the first parking lots I saw. This wasn't an easy task. Let me tell you, it's fucking impossible to park in that place. Much less parking a freaking motorcycle.

I pulled off my helmet—which I only wore because I couldn't afford yet _another_ ticket—and locked it so that no one would steal it. Seriously, who the fuck steals a motorcycle helmet from someone's motorcycle?

Assholes.

I scanned the parking lot for Brittany's light blue Mustang that she usually took Blaine and her girlfriend to school in, but I couldn't find it. I sighed and leaned against my bike; there was no way I was going into that shitty-ass place without Blaine by my side. Is it sad that I'm more scared of high school than I am of _actual_ hell?

Yeah. Very much so.

I closed my eyes and looked up at the sky; the sun felt amazing on my face. It was warm, but comfortable. When my eyes were closed, and I could see nothing around me, a sense of happiness washed over me. I heard noises of people talking with their friends or significant others, laughter… basically all the things I never got as a teenager. I'd be seventeen for the rest of my life, and I'd never experience such things. A semi-relationship with Blaine would be the closest thing I'd ever have to being a normal teenager.

Just one of the many cons of being immortal.

In my daze, I didn't hear Blaine coming up behind me until he was a few feet away. I knew it was him though; I could smell him. I know that sounds really creepy, but I have an impeccably good sense of smell. And Blaine always smelt really amazing, like raspberry and jasmine. I could tell already that he was planning on sneaking up on me, so I just pretended I didn't notice him.

"Boo," he said through a chuckle as he wrapped his arms around me quickly, with more force than I was expecting, honestly, and smiled at me.

"Jesus," I muttered before laughing softly. "You scared me," I lied. It was only a white lie, and the way he smiled brighter than the sun when he thought his little plan to sneak up on me worked.

"I know." He stood up on his toes a little—which was fucking adorable—and hooked his chin onto my shoulder. His smile was so gorgeous… _god,_ I'm going to miss him when everything is said and done here.

"Hello, by the way."

"Hi," he answered simply. I leaned into his chest a little and let out a comfortable breath. I wish I could be like this the rest of the day, no interruptions, just us. "I didn't know you had a motorcycle…" he looked behind us where it was standing. His face vaguely resembled a person going into shock.

I shrugged a bit before nodding. "I got it a while ago. It doesn't really take that much gas, and it's inexpensive." I patted the seat once before smiling; it was the one earthly possession that I actually liked… and in the case of my bike, I fucking _loved_ that bitch. "You should let me take you on a ride sometime."

"Blaine's eyes widened, but so did his smile. "I'd love that—" _the bell. _The _goddamn_ bell rang and ruined everything. Okay, not everything… even demons are melodramatic. "—but as of now, I have to go to English."

I sighed but nodded him along. I wrapped my arms around him quickly and kissed his forehead gently. "I'll meet you outside of your Business class, okay?"

"See you then," Blaine said before he hugged me back and quickly ran off into the mass exodus of people.

_Shit…_ Blaine was becoming my boyfriend more and more each day…

-0-

I skipped my next two classes which were… uh, okay, I forgot what they were, exactly, but the point is, I skipped both of them. I walked into the business hallway and waited for Blaine to emerge from the room. I was hoping he hadn't forgotten to meet me here; I really didn't want to walk into history alone.

Much to my luck, Blaine walked out of his class with the most bored expression on someone's face I'd ever seen. I felt bad for him; I know how sucking that class was. I tried going once day and… _no. _Not gonna happen.

I walked over to Blaine and slipped my hand into his as normal. I never thought I'd enjoy holding someone's hand as much as I did his. "How was class?" I asked, even though anyone could tell how his class was.

"Shit," he grumbled. "And now… history. Yay." He gave me a pouty face and sighed. "I wish I could be like you and skip every class, but still get all A's."

"I've been through this kind of stuff before at my other school," I said, which wasn't a lie. We did go over this stuff before at my old school… over fifty years ago when I was actually _in_ high school. "Do you need me to help you with anything?" I asked as we continued to walk down the hallway. I was prepared to shoot glares at anyone who made any comments, but I think after what went down with Grant, people didn't exactly want to mess with me.

"Not really, but if I do I'll ask you," he said as he started to swing our hands in between us. I gave his hand a little squeeze and nodded.

Before I knew it, we were at the door to our history class. "I don't wanna go in there…" I grumbled. Demon or not, I didn't want to have to deal with any douchebag jocks. It's not that I'm scared of them, mostly because I can snap them all in half like a twig, it's just… they're so annoying. And they smell nasty.

Blaine game my hand a sympathetic squeeze; I could tell that he didn't want to either. I was tempted to just skip, but I wanted to stay with Blaine.

"It'll be okay," he tried, but we both know that walking into class would mean glares and questioning stares from basically everyone.

"Will you skip with me?" I asked hopefully.

Blaine looked at me as if I asked him to start stripping on top of a desk—not that I wouldn't enjoy that or anything—and bit his bottom lip. "I-I can't skip class, Kurt…" he said hesitantly. He was such a goodie-two shoes; I needed to change that. He lives in this safe little bubble that I'm dying to get him out of. I can understand wanting to be a good student and all that shit… but come on, you're a teenager. Live a little.

"Come on, Babe, it'll be fun," I said with a smile, which was probably more of a smirk come to think about it. "I'll take you on that ride I promised you."

Blaine seemed to be a bit more intrigued by the idea, but not quite there yet. "What if we get in trouble?"

"Well, I for once don't care if _I_ get in trouble," I gave Blaine's hand another squeeze and leaned in close to his lips. If I ever leaned anything in the last, almost seventy years I've spent here on this earth—seventeen human, fifty some demonic—was that seduction _always _probed to be affective. "But I know you do. Let's just say I know," _am threatening_, "Someone who can make sure our skipping stays a secret.

"So, what, you'll have someone forge a pass for us?" he asked.

"Something like that."

I knew he was in, right then. "Alright let's do it."

_Fuck yeah._


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm not really sure if anyone reads this to be quite honest, but I'm having fun writing it, so that's all that matters. This was my favorite chapter to write so far, honestly. **

**Yay!**

* * *

"Are you sure this is safe?" I questioned him as I sucked at my bottom lip; which was a nervous habit of mine. Kurt chuckled in the same, dark, way he often did. He got onto the bike and put on his helmet before thrusting me my own. _Fuck,_ he looked as if he should be featured in one of those gay porn magazines my brother, Cooper, gave me as a gag gift for my birthday.

Well... semi-gag gift.

Don't judge me.

"Put this on," he instructed. I did as he told me, but I continued to stand in the middle of the parking lot like a complete dumbass. "Now, get on the bike." His voice was a bit condescending, but it didn't bother me. I was being an idiot.

I struggled to hop up onto the motorcycle and sit behind him. Eventually, I did so.. but it wasn't at all gracefully. Kurt laughed and turned his head to look at me the best he could, taking into consideration we were both wearing helmets.

"You ready?" he asked.

_No._

"Yeah," I answered softly, wrapping my arms around him tightly. There was _no_way I could do this without holding onto him.

"Perfect," he said, turning his head around and putting his foot on the gays. The thing roared to life; it was _the loudest _noise I'd ever heard in my life. It shook my entire body. I didn't know how people rode these damn things every day... I was fucking scared shitless and we weren't even moving yet.

Before I knew it, we were moving. _Holy mother fucking shit we were moving. _It felt like we were going a hundred-miles, but we weren't. We were going like, fifty. I was still horribly frightened, though.

_Fuck, I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die a virgin._

I'd never been on a motorcycle before-could you tell?-so I was horrified. Completely horrified... except for the fact that Kurt was tight there with me. If he hadn't been, I'd have probably pissed myself.

Not long after we'd been riding we stopped at a light. God, I'd never had such an adrenaline rush in my life. I can't even imagine driving one of these things.

"You having fun?" Kurt asked from in front of me.

"Yeah, but I'm a kind of scared!" I yelled, only because the bike was still so damn loud.

"Don't be scared, Babe," he yelled back, right before pressing his food down on the gas again. "I wouldn't ever let you get hurt."

Before I could respond, the bike continued to speed off. This time I wasn't as scared. It was nice, actually... Kurt made me feel sage only with a few words, when only a few seconds ago I was scared out of my mind. In all honestly, I was a bit turned on.

Fine, a lot turned.

But, I had a right to be. Kurt looked fucking _hot_ and I was pressed _right _up against his ass. So, yeah, of course I was turned on. Who wouldn't be

We continued to drive on to... wherever he was taking us. I had no idea where we were going, but he seemed to, so I just went along for the ride. I trusted him. It was hard not to trust him, honestly. He always knew exactly what to say to make me feel better.

It was about an hour of a ride, but eventually we pulled up to a park. I'd never been-or even heard-of the place before. Honestly, I had no idea where we even were. Kurt parked his bike in the first available parking spot, which wasn't hard considering there was next to no one in the park.

Kurt got off and helped me off as well. I handed him my helmet and he locked it in with the other. "So, what did you think?" he asked with a knowing smirk. I wonder if he could tell how turned on I was?

_Of-fucking-course he can. You were pressed right up against his ass, moron._

"I loved it," I admitted. "I was a bit scared at first... but you changed that."

Kurt chuckled and reached out for my hand. "C'mon, I wanna show you something."

-0-

It was a small lake at the very, _very_ back of the park. We had to walk through the woods at least a mile before getting there. Eventually, I got tired and Kurt offered to give me a piggy-back ride. Honestly, I thought he was joking around, but apparently he wasn't. He rolled his eyes at me like he did so often-it was an oddly affection eye roll, though-and practically forced me up onto his back. I was pleasantly surprised about how strong Kurt really was.

"Why are we here?" I asked him once he put me down.

He sighed happily and looked out at the lake. "I used to come here when I was little," he said softly with a sort of sad nostalgia lingering in his voice. "My dad used to bring me here... he always tried to get me to fish with him, but I would start crying whenever he pulled them out of the water. All I could think about was how much pain they were in and how he was taking them away from their families." Kurt looked to the side, away from me, and brought a hand to his eyes.

Was he... crying?

"One day he sat me down on his lap on that dock over there," he pointed to an old dick that was almost falling apart. It looked disgusting, actually, but Kurt seemed to hold it dear to him. "He told me that he'd always throw them back in, and that they weren't in that much pain." He paused and took a really deep, shaky, breath before wiping at his eyes once again. "And he told me that no matter what happens, you always find your way back to the ones who love you." He gave a sad chuckle before looking at me; I could see the tears shinning in his beautiful glasz eyes. "They-they died two weeks after he told me that."

"How did they die?" I asked quietly.

Kurt bit his lip and winced a little. "Can we sit?" he asked. I nodded and we walked over to the decrepit looking dock. He sat down at the edge and I joined him, reaching out so that I could take his hand again.

Once we were both sitting with our fingers interlaced, he looked out into the water; obviously trying to remember his childhood. "I was at my friend Quinn's house. My parents had wanted to go out to eat without me for their anniversary so I was spending the night there. It was all so normal; Quinn and I were playing up in her room as we usually did when I spent the night there..." he chuckled softly and looked down into his lap where our hands lay together. "We didn't fall asleep till late, so we slept most of the day. We woke up the next morning and went downstairs to eat, but there were two cops in the room. Quinn's mom was crying and her dad just looked as if someone had punched him in the gut. Quinn looked really scared, so she grabbed onto my arm really tight. She always did that when she was scared..." He bit his lip and winced again. "Anyways, I asked them what was wrong and... and..." He took another long, deep, breath; I knew it was just another attempt to keep himself from crying again. "One police officer walked up to me and said, 'Son, your parents died in a car crash last night. A drunk driver came out of nowhere and hit the car. Your father lost control of the vehicle and it flipped over three times and landed in the ravine.' Then he turned to leave. The other didn't even say anything to me; they just _left._" He sniggled gently and shook his head. "All I can remember was thinking of my mother's last words to me. 'I love you, little chipmunk.'..."

"Little chipmunk?"

Kurt laughed a little and nodded. "Yeah... she used to call me that because I was so small, happy and hyperactive."

We both giggled a little before I reached over with my spare hand and wiped at the tears that had fallen from Kurt's eyes. "I'm sorry, Baby," I said softly. "They seemed like they were really great people."

Kurt nodded and leaned into my touch a little. "Yeah, they were," he whispered. "I know it's stupid, but I still really miss them."

"It's not stupid," I said gently as I leaned over to kiss his cheek. "It's only been seven years, Kurt. You're allowed to miss them and be upset."

He chuckled humorlessly, but this time I didn't get the joke. "Yeah, seven."

We were both quiet for a few moments. Kurt put his head on my shoulder and gave my hand a small squeeze. "I've never told anyone that before," he whispered before kind of looking up at me. "Thank you for listening."

I smiled and pressed a gently kiss to his forehead. "I told you: I'll always be here to listen to you."

Kurt cuddled into my side and I wrapped my arms around him. There was another silence, but this time it was longer.

After a while, Kurt pulled away from me and smiled softly. "You're the best friend I've ever had," Kurt whispered with that same, beautiful, slightly brighter smile. "But you're a lot more than that."

"I am?" I questioned. Kurt nodded and moved impossibly closer to me. He took his hand and moved it to my cheek. My skin caught on fire to the touch; my heart was beating so fast I was sure he could feel it. I had _no _idea what was going on, but I definitely liked it.

"Of course you are," he whispered; it may have been my imagination, but I thought he was moving closer to me. Much, much, much closer...

I sucked gently at my bottom lip and let out a gentle breath. I was nervous._God, _why was I so nervous? "Are you gonna kiss me?" I asked gently. I'd never been kissed before. The thought of Kurt being my first kiss... _my first..._ it made me happier than anyone could ever imagine.

"Do you want me to kiss you?" he countered.

I did; _fuck,_ I wanted him to kiss me so had it physically hurt. I'd wanted him to kiss me since the first day I'd seen him leaning against his locker, giving these horrible glares to everyone I hated at that god-awful school. I'd wanted him to kiss me even more once I got to know him.

"I do," I answered quietly. I tried to talk louder, but I couldn't. My voice wasn't working for, for whatever reason.

Kurt continued to move closer to me, stopping once he was only about half an inch away from my lips. We were both completely still; neither of us saying anything, or even breathing too heavily for that matter. I was afraid to move. Maybe he'd pull away... Maybe he wouldn't want to kiss me anymore...

Before I knew it, he was kissing me. His lips were on mine, sliding slowly and chastely in time with my own. The kiss was slow and gentle: it was everything I could have wanted in a first kiss and _so much more_. I never wanted to stop kissing him. If I could have been like this-his hand on my cheek, gently caressing my skin with his thumb-forever, I'd have been the happiest person in the world. I wish I could have been... and something was telling me he felt the same.

I leaned back so that he was practically laying on top of me on that old, nasty dock that obviously meant so much to Kurt. Me too, after that. He barely pulled away from me, only enough to take a short breath and surge his lips against mine again.

I couldn't help but to let a tiny moan escape my lips. It was impossible not to; he was practically straddling me by now. The kiss had lost all of its once chaste nature, and the way his hand was rubbing gently at my cheek... my sides... my thigh...

"Woah," whispered as he pulled away.

"What? Shit, did I go too far?" he asked with the most horrified expression on his face I'd ever seen. He sat up and looked out into the distance. "I'm sorry, babe," he said gently. I didn't think that it was that big a deal; I mean, isn't that what happens when two hormone driven teenagers make out?

I sat up and scooted closer to Kurt. "Hey, it's okay," I comforted him. "I'm not pissed, I just..." I but my lip a little and shook my head. "You were my first kiss... I'm not sure how any of this works."

Kurt nodded and smiled gently at me. He leaned in a little closer to me. "I can go slow... for once." He smiled even brighter and leaned closer enough so that his lips were just barely on mine.

"Thanks," I whispered. In a matter of seconds, Kurt's lips were sliding against mine again. It wasn't nearly as heated tis time; it was really slow and sweet.

I couldn't have dreamed of a better first kiss.

-0-

I really don't know how long Kurt and I made out on the old dock. It must have been a while, though, considering it was starting to get dark. The sun was setting behind the little lake; it was one of the most serine things I'd ever seen.

As the sun was setting, Kurt pulled his lips away from mine. "I love it when the sun sets," he whispered, more to himself than to me. "My mom and I used to watch it set together all the time..." his voice trailed off, just as it usually did when he talked about anything related to his past. It hurt to see him so pained about the death of his parents... and so much more I was sure he wasn't telling me.

"I wish you weren't alone all the time... If I could, I'd be with you all the time-"

"I'm not alone all the time," he interjected. "I have two friends who come and see me when they're able to."

"I thought you said you didn't have any friends at your old school?" I questioned; there seemed to be so many irregularities in Kurt's life, but I refused to believe the boy who gave me my first kiss was lying to me.

"I didn't. It's Quinn and her girlfriend. They come around sometimes," he chuckled a little, "they're kind of my partners in crime."

I smiled a little and wrapped my arms around him. "I still wish I could be with you more."

Kurt leaned his head against mine and put his hands on my arms. "Me too, babe," he murmured into my ear.

We were quiet for a while, but of us watching the sun slowly disappear behind the water. Kurt had that same nostalgic aura around him; he was so deep in thought, I wanted so badly to know exactly what he was thinking about.

Thoughts of our kiss-kisses really-plagued my mind. Kurt was _constantly_ on my mind. We were so comfortable around each other, a comfort that I was sure Kurt didn't share with just anyone. It was more than that, thought. I mean, we just made out for about an hour for fuck's sake. We were continuously holding hands... we called each other pet names...

Were we... were we _boyfriends_?


	9. Chapter 9

**I have no idea how I managed to update this. I'm exhausted. **

**Anywhore, thanks for the favorites and reviews and stuff. **

**:)**

* * *

I drove Blaine home at about eight o'clock. His house was huge; like, _damn_, were his parents loaded? It was by far the _hugest_ house I'd ever seen. It was bigger than where Quinn and I used to live with her parents before they were… murdered.

Blaine got off my motorcycle—very clumsily, but I wasn't complaining; it was cute, _he _was cute—and handed me my extra helmet. I'm glad I brought it in the off chance he'd ride with me.

He leaned closer to me and gave me a small smile. "Thanks for taking me to the lake with you."

I laughed softly and put my hand on the back of his neck. "Thanks for listening to me bitch about my past."

Blaine pressed a kiss to my cheek and shook his head. "I'm always here to listen to you. Especially if you need to get something off your chest."

I nodded and moved my head to the side so I could kiss his lips gently. It was short and sweet, but _fuck, _kissing Blaine was officially my favorite thing to do. I loved kissing him; his lips were so softly, his hands that gently grasped onto me made me feel like he needed me and… that made me feel sage, in a weird kind of way. Maybe it's because no one's ever really needed me before. Even back when Quinn and I were on our own, we both had to learn to be self-sufficient. We thought we'd be okay on our own; until revenge got in the way, that is.

I pulled away and Blaine rested his forehead against mine. "See you at school tomorrow," I whispered. I didn't understand this semi-mortal body… I didn't mean to whisper, but it came out that way. I really, _really_ hate being in my human body sometimes. It takes a little while to really get used to it.

"Bye," he responded, but neither of us moved. We just stood there, staring into each other's eyes with our foreheads touching.

Why could it always be like this?

Way too soon, Blaine pulled his forehead away from mine, giving me another, chaste, closed mouth kiss. He turned his back and began to walk away from me to his door.

"Wait!" I called. He whirled around and looked at me with those gorgeous hazel eyes. "Um… d-do you want me to pick you up and take you to school tomorrow?"

Blaine smiled and nodded. "I'd love that."

"Yeah, me too," I said with a small smile… _shit, _was I blushing again

"See you tomorrow!" he called before turning around and walking towards his ginormous house. I watched him as he disappeared into his house and smiled.

Jesus, I loved him so much…

-0-

The ride home was quick. I hadn't realized how close I lived to Blaine's mansion-sized house.

That, and I speed.

I speed a lot.

By the time I got home, parked and walked up to the fifth floor where my apartment was, I realized my door was unlocked.

"God dammit, Quinn, I told you to lock the fucking—" It wasn't Quinn.

"Well, hello there, blue eyes."

_Azazel. _

_Fuck_, I knew this creep would show up sooner or later. I was hoping for later.

"What the fuck are you doing in my apartment?" I snapped at him.

The asshole tutted me like I was a fucking _his. _Everything that came out of his mouth made me feel like he expected me to get down on my knees and submit to whatever the fuck he told me to do. Like he thought of me as some little submissive twat that he could control.

One thing to know about me: I'm not submissive to _anyone. _

"Oh, but aren't you excited to see me, darling?" he reached out to put his hand on my cheek, but I grabbed his hand and snapped it back; I was three seconds from snapping his arm off and shoving it down his throat. He might be all mighty and powerful in hell, but on earth _I can fight back. _

"Don't call me that," I growled—actually growled—and released his arm, sending him flying back against the counter; I'm surprised it didn't break. "And don't _fucking touch me!_"

Azazel's eyes—a dull, ugly, brown now undercover in his mortal body—turned red. _Shit,_ he was going to go all crazy, demon, douchebag on me now.

"Why are you even here, Azazel?" I hissed at him.

He scowled at me and stretched his—what I was sure was—very sore arm. "I'm here to see what you'll do about Santana's father when he arrives to save his daughter's soul."

I growled at him again and crossed my arms. "I'm working on it."

"You're working on your own love life," Azazel barked; he looked as if her were about to jump me. The good thing was I was ready. I hunched my back a little and took a step closer to him with a growl. I was _literally_ two seconds away from snapping his neck.

"I'm working on it," I hissed. "And you aren't helping by being here. I will I'm not in the _fucking_ mood to see you here. Now get the fuck out of my apartment before I _personally_ throw you out."

"You wouldn't dare," he snarled under his breath. "Don't forget who I am, Hummel." He walked even closer to me. We were only a few inches away from each other. One more second and his head would be on one side of the room and his body would be on the other.

"I don't give a rat's ass who you are. You want me to get my job done? Then I'll do it. You're the one who sent me here." I pushed him away again, but this time he didn't go as far back. "Now get the fucking hell _out!_" I shrieked.

I was so angry it hurt. I could feel my rage building up to the point I was sure I would break. It's no secret that I have serious anger issues. Azazel never helped that.

"Be careful, Hummel. You think you're so tough; like you could actually hurt me. Believe me, I could snap you like a twig if I wanted."

Before I could say anything, Azazel disappeared; like, literally disappeared, right into thin air. My whole body shook with rage. Just being around him made me this angry.

I took a deep breath and walked over to my mattress that lay on the floor. I fell backwards on it and let out a loud groan. I was fucking screwed. There was no possible way I could do this. No matter what, someone was going to get hurt. None of it made sense to me. This wasn't the first time something like this had happened; except this time there was someone else involved that I cared about.

Well, loved.

Half of me wishes I had never met Blaine. That would make everything _so_ much easier. I wouldn't have any strings attached. I'd do whatever it was I had to here, and move on. But with someone I loved in the equation, I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do.

I'd promised Blaine that I wouldn't let anything happen to him, or anyone he loved for that matter. That was one promise I was intending on keeping too.

I just didn't know how…

-0-

I was half tempted to convince Blaine to skip school with me again the next day, but I didn't. The only reason I was so smart was because I'd been to high school at least four times. I couldn't pull Blaine back just because I didn't want to go to that hell hole. The only reason I went in the first place was because he was there.

Talk about some first world, demon, problems.

Blaine rode to school with me, the whole time holding tightly to my waist. I was half tempted to tell him that he didn't have to hold onto me so tightly, but I liked it; it was the same comfortable feeling of being needed. I liked that feeling… a lot more than I should have.

By the time we were at school, Blaine was holding onto me with that same death grip. I laughed softly and pulled into the first parking spot I could. I pulled off my helmet and turned around to smile at him. "We're here," I informed him. I couldn't see his eyes, but I was pretty sure they were closed.

He peeled his arms off of my waist long enough to pull off his helmet. "Oh," he whispered sheepishly. Jesus fucking Christ, he was too adorable for words. "Thanks for the ride."

I smiled and leaned back into him a tiny bit. "Anytime, babe." I got off of my bike and quickly helped him to do the same. I don't think I'd ever get used to how cute he looked.

I was thoroughly surprised that Blaine hadn't brought up the whole kissing and back story thing last night. I wasn't necessarily complaining about the whole back story part, though. I hadn't really meant to tell him so much about my past. It just… sort of happened. The kiss though… _Jesus. _I wanted to kiss him more. More meaning all the time. I know eventually we'd have to talk about it, but I didn't know _how. _I was horrible with the whole relationship thing. I had _no_ idea how to start one… maybe because I'd never been in one.

Shit.

"Kurt?" Blaine nudged my side a little. I looked around me. _Woah. _When the hell did we get inside?

I'd been in such a mind bog since last night. I tended to space out a lot when I was like this.

"Yeah?" I answered as I looked down to our hands that were apparently joined as-per-ushe. I hadn't even noticed when that happened. I hadn't realized how out of it I was…

"Did you hear me?"

_No, sorry, babe. I'm kind of distracted with the fact that in about… let's say, twenty-one days, your best friend will be taken to hell and I'll have to leave you forever because I won't be able to stand being here knowing I'm the one who took her away from you. I mean, it's not like we'd be able to be together anyways. The whole human, demon, relationship thing wouldn't quite work. _

"Uh, no. Sorry. I'm kinda… I don't know. I didn't sleep well last night." It was a lame-ass excuse, but it was the first thing I could pull out of my ass. Blaine seemed to buy into it though.

"I'm sorry, sweetie." He smiled a little and gave my hand a little squeeze. "But I asked you if you wanted to go to the mall with Santana, Brittany and I later."

I shrugged a little. "I don't know. I highly doubt Santana likes me very much."

Blaine rolled his eyes and gave me the most _fucking adorable _pout I'd ever seen. _Fuck… _"She'll get over it. Come on, please? It'll be like a double-date… sort of thing."

Double-date… double… _date. _Shit, Blaine was asking me out. Like, on a fucking date. Holy fucking shit. I couldn't believe it.

Over seventy-years of being alive and I've never been on a date…

"That sounds awesome," I said nervously; _really _nervously. It was sort of backwards. I mean, Blaine and I had made out last night, he spent the night in my bad the other day… yet I was nervous about going on a double-date with him?

This normal teenager stuff is weird.

"Great!" Blaine said, right before the bell rang. He sighed and pouted a little. "I'll see you in history?"

I nodded and leaned in to peck his cheek gently. "See you then," I said, watching him walk off into the distance, trying my hardest not to watch his ass…

Impossible.

-0-

The day—even history, considering Ms. Bitchsen was out sick—had gone surprisingly quick. That was probably because I blocked more than half of it out; I was still in that post-Azazel haze. Other than that, I was still mildly in shock that Blaine had asked me out; that's not weird, though… right? It's totally normal to be nervous about a date. Totally. I mean, we were sort of already dating. We sure as hell acted like it.

I stood by my bike and waited for Blaine to meet up with me. He'd told me that we'd—meaning Brittany, Santana and himself—planned on going right from school to the mall. I wasn't really sure what to expect. I hadn't been shopping—ya know, like, for fun—since I was seventeen.

I mean, the first time I was seventeen.

I sighed, half in daze and half in astonishment that _this was happening._ I looked at my crappy, pre-paid phone to see what time it was: two-thirty five. Blaine would be out anytime soon. It was almost insane how nervous I was.

Soon enough, Blaine came out of the wide, double doors of McKinley High. His smile was huge and beautiful as usual. It made me smile just looking at him. I walked up to him when he was about midway to me and wrapped my arms around him. I couldn't believe how much I missed him sense we parted ways after lunch. Literally an hour and a half and I missed him like crazy.

Blaine cuddled a tiny bit into my arms. He made me feel so warm and comfortable. I couldn't imagine not being able to do this whenever I wanted to… It'd be horrible. "I missed you," he said, voice muffled by my leather jacket.

"I missed you too, babe." I pressed a kiss to the top of his gelled back curls and held him to me a little bit tighter. Jesus, I didn't understand this feeling; I'd only actually known Blaine for less than a week and I already felt this strongly for him.

Blaine pulled away enough to actually look at me with those huge puppy-dog eyes. "You ready to go?" he asked, his wide eyed smile still intact.

I took a deep breath and nodded a tiny bit. "Yeah, I am," I affirmed. In reality, I was nervous as fucking hell. I think Blaine could tell, too. It was weird; no one… not even Quinn, had ever been able to tell when I was upset, nervous, scared—except for those fucking asshole demons who can sense your fear and feed off of it—or any emotions, really. It was kind of scary, in a really nice kind of way.

Blaine took my hand and walked with me over to my motorcycle. He seemed really scared the first time we roe together, but he seemed to enjoy it now. I enjoyed having him ride with me, too; the feeling of his arms holding onto me, how he'd sort of move his fingers around my abdomen in a tickly-nice kind of way… and how his body pressed up against mine…

I shook my head; there was no way I was getting turned on right now.

Do you know how fucking hard it is to drive a motorcycle with a hard-on?

As soon as we got on, I handed Blaine a helmet. He smiled and took it from me before placing on his head and fixing the chin strap. He was still trying to balance himself a little, which made me giggle. After a moment I could feel his arms wrapping around my mid-section. It felt so amazing to have someone behind me to hold onto me. Sure, I'd had Quinn and Rach ride with me before, but that was different, they were like my sisters.

I spent the entire drive thinking about Blaine and I. It was odd to be able to think about something so silly and yet deem it so important. I was constantly wondering if he was thinking about me as much as I thought about him. Even though it was dumb to be worrying about something like that so much, it was still nice to be able to think like a normal seventeen year old thinks.

I hadn't been normal since I was ten years old…

-0-

We arrived at the mall not too long after we left school. We parked and started to walk in… hand in hand.

It was so weird to be able to hold the hand of another boy in public. Back when I was… not demonic, if you were to hold the hand of someone the same-sex as you—girls could get away with it more often, but if you were a guy… not so much—you were instantly thought of as some sick, disgusting pedophile. You think homophobia is bad now? Imagine it in the fifties and sixties.

_Horrible_.

I'm not saying it's perfect now, but compared to when I was _actually_ a teenager, today is definitely an improvement.

"Where are the girls?" I asked him as we continued to walk through the ginormous mall. Stores were spread out everywhere; people were standing next to kiosks, selling shit no one wanted; people were all over the place, holding hands, hugging, and sucking face at every corner. It was sort of amazing compared to the mall Quinn and I shopped in so long ago.

"Santana told me to meet her and Britt in the food court," Blaine informed me. He looked so excited to be here with me, but I felt the same exact way. My nerves were actually starting to slow down to the point I thought I could actually have a really good time.

Might as well soak in the whole "normal teenager" thing while I can.

We didn't walk that long until we arrived to the food court. Santana and Brittany, who were out of their tight, red and white polyester suits and into their street clothes, were sitting at one of the tables close to a pizza place. It was kind of weird to see them—or any of the cheerios—in normal clothing. The tight-fitting suits seemed to define them; without them they were just normal teenager girls.

Brittany was the first to see us. She smiled over at us and waved, motioning for us to come join her; Santana continued to look down at her pizza and French fries she'd bed been eating. I know she didn't like me, which really sucks for her considering I'm _literally _her last chance.

Blaine and I walked over to them and joined them. Brittany greeted us with a cheery, "Hi," but Santana still didn't look up. Not even at Blaine.

Blaine smirked a little and reached over to grab one of her fries, but she only slapped his hand. "Get your own fries, Hobbit."

Blaine rolled his eyes and gave my hand a tiny squeeze. "I don't think you've met," he started; Santana _still _didn't look at me. Damn it, she really did hate me. I know I'm not the nicest force of nature but _Jesus fucking Christ, _I'm not _that _bad. And I honestly don't believe I've ever done anything to Santana… yet. "Britt, San, this is Kurt."

_Be sociable, these are Blaine's best friends… don't be a prick, _ I had to internally remind myself.

"Hi, it's… great to meet you." The words were uncharacteristically sweet in my mouth. It almost stung to be so nice; needless to say, I'm not really use to the whole "pleasant" thing.

"You too," Brittany said; her voice was happy and quite innocent. I liked her already, she seemed really sweet… She didn't deserve to get her girlfriend taken away from her. Any blind idiot could tell that they were madly in love.

Blaine moved away from me a tiny bit, only enough to lean into Santana's ear. "You promised you'd be civil," he whispered, only loud enough for her to hear. Well, and me, taking into consideration my impeccable hearing.

Santana dropped the French fry she'd been munching on and looked over at me with a sarcastic, bitchy smile. "Hello," she said in a grumble. "It is _lovely_ to meet you."

_Be the bigger person… uh, demon. _

"Likewise, I'm sure," I managed to get out through clenched teeth. I had to squeeze onto Blaine's hand to resist the urge to bitch-slap that snarky smile right off her fucking face.

Blaine sighed in defeat before prying my hand off of his. "Brittany and I are going to go get something to eat. Do you want anything?" He nudged my side a little before adding, "my treat."

"I'm not hungry," I mumbled, still with my teeth clenched.

The both of them shrugged in unison before Brittany grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him off in the direction of a Taco Bell.

"I don't like you," Santana commented dryly; it was as if she were talking to someone far off… the bitch still wasn't even looking at me again. "And I'm sure as hell you don't like me, either."

I crossed my arms defensively across my chest. "You'd be right about that, but why don't you divulge unto me why you hate me so much."

"Because I know why you're here," she supplied.

_Shit. _

"And what would I be here for," I tried to say calmly; honestly, there was no way she could know…

"You just want to get into Blaine's pants."

_Phew… Wait! That's not true! Bitch!_

"That's not true," I growled at her. I was starting to get pissed at her little act. I was her _last fucking chance_ and if it weren't for Blaine I swear to Lucifer, I'd let the bitch burn after the way she's been acting to me. "Listen, little girl," I hissed. "Let's cut the fucking crap. It's been ten years and you know it."

Her whole bitchy façade fell. She sucked her bottom lip into her mouth and bit onto it; apparently pretty hard too considering she winced as she did so. "So…?" she tried to play off innocence, but I wasn't buying it. Why the hell would I?

"You know perfectly well why," I grumbled. "And unless you want to lose _everything,_ your mother, your friends, Blaine... Brittany, I'd suggest you stop being such a bitch to me."

Santana looked down; I could tell she was putting up a wall of defense so that she wouldn't cry. You can't blame her for crying, though… Hell, I would be. "How long do I have?" she asked in a gentle voice.

I sighed and sat down across from her. I did sort of feel bad for her, actually. For once, I felt empathy… Even if she'd been a horrible bitch to me, I really would _never _wish hell on anyone. Especially not someone who meant so much to Blaine. "About twenty days," I responded softly. It was such a short time… I wasn't sure how I was going to deal with any of it.

She nodded a little. "So what, are you just going to drag me off?"

I shook my head. Fuck, I couldn't believe I was saying this out loud… Quinn and Rachel are going to kill me. "No, I'm not. I'm on your side, Santana."

She blinked her extraordinarily long eyelashes a few times before shaking her head in disbelief. "You… what?"

I sighed and leaned further back into my chair. "You heard me." I bit my lip a tiny bit and looked down. "This… 'life' sucks. No one should be subjected to it unless it's some form of punishment."

"Is that why you're…"

"Yeah," I muttered before shaking my head. "Listen, I'm not getting into that. All I'm saying is I'm going to do everything I can to get you to stay safe and… human."

She scoffed a little, but not in a unfriendly way surprisingly. It was more of a _scared_ way. "Is that even possible."

I was quiet for a few minutes. How was I to know that? I'd never done this before. This wasn't under the normal _I give you what you want, I get your soul and you go to hell _job description. For once, I was actually the good guy. "I'm honestly not sure, but I'm going to try." I leaned forward in my chair a little and looked at her so that I was sure she was looking back at me. "I made a promise to Blaine that I wouldn't let anything happen to anyone he loved, and I intend on keeping that promise. But.."

"But?" she asked in a raspy voice. She was trying so hard not to cry.

"But… In the meantime, make these last twenty days count. Just in case I can't…"

Before I could finish, Blaine came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. I was so invested in my conversation with Santana that he actually did surprise me. Brittany, who was holding the tray with their food, giggled and sat down next to Santana. Blaine sat beside me and smiled his breath-taking smile. I wished I could just ask him to wrap his arms around me and hold me until all of this shit was over.

I'd never needed that before. I'd never wanted some part of my life to go away so badly that I felt the need to ask someone else to fix it.

For once, since I was thirteen years old, I was truly scared.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:** Yay... Update. Not edited. Woo.

* * *

Kurt seemed to have eased up around Brittany and Santana; he actually seemed as he were having fun for once. It was nice to see him so open and _normal… _He never seemed to be like that. There was another part of him, however, a part of him that was sort of… sheltered. Not the normal sheltered, though. It was different, in a way, but I wasn't sure how exactly.

Nevertheless, Kurt and I, including Brittany and Santana, had fun together at the mall. Something told me that it was the first time Kurt had had fun, like _real_ teenage fun. His life—at least, what he told me about it—seemed so abnormal and sad. Definitely sad.

The next few days were like that: normal. Kurt and I were normal teenagers in a normal teenage relationship. It was normal for once. No fights, no depressing backstories, it was just normal. I thought that it would last forever… At least, I really hoped so.

-0-

"We…" _kiss_, "…We're supposed to meet Brittany and Santana in a few minutes," _God, Kurt, shut up…_ "And we should probably get go—"

I rolled my eyes and flipped us over so I was laying on top of Kurt, instead of vice-versa. I didn't understand why he felt the need to stop making out. It _was_ his idea, and it's not like Britt and San care about impeccable timing. Hell, they'll probably be later than we'll be. "Shut up and kiss me," I muttered before leaning back into kiss him again. And again. And again. "It doesn't matter if they're waiting; I want to make out with my boyfriend."

_ Boyfriend. _It was so nice to be able to say that I had a boyfriend, and that my boyfriend was Kurt.

Kurt let out a little groan and sighed a tiny bit. "We can't keep making out like this." He sat up and I sat back so I was resting on his knees lightly. "You're way too hot for me _not_ to want to go further with you."

"Fine, then let's do it, then," I whispered, leaning so I was whispering into his ear. We'd been dating for about two weeks. Maybe it was a little soon, but I didn't care. We'd been making out pretty heatedly lately and I honestly didn't think Kurt would reject the idea. _Think_ being the keyword. I thought he'd want to have sex with me…

Kurt laughed that condescending but yet not so condescending laugh again and shook his head. He pushed me off of him gently and stood up to put his shirt back on—I wasn't kidding when I said heated make outs—and handed me my own. "We have plans with our friends," he said, leaning down and giving me a gentle kiss.

I sighed and leaned back on his mattress. "This is the third time you've turned me down this week," I pointed out with a quite obvious pout. "Don't you want to?"

Kurt grabbed the keys to his motorcycle and both of our helmets, tossing me mine and sitting on the edge of the mattress. "Baby, it's not that I don't want to, it's that I don't think we should."

I raised my brow and moved closer to him, wrapping my arms around my boyfriend's waist and putting my chin atop his shoulder. "That doesn't make any sense," I said in a sigh.

Kurt leaned back into me a little and looked at me with those beautiful blue eyes that sort of shown with this mystic, glittery, silver… type… color. "Don't you want your first time to be special? To mean something?" He asked but he didn't wait for an answer: we both knew the answer. He turned out of my arms so that he was facing me. He put his hand gently on my face and cupped my cheek before leaning in and gently kissing me. "You mean so much to me, Blaine, and I… I don't want you to do something with me you'll regret."

"Kurt, I'd never…"

He kissed me again gently, this time holding the kiss a bit longer. When he pulled away, he smiled softly at me and kissed my forehead gently. "I know you think you wouldn't, but you never know what might happen." He smiled softly and got off of his mattress and to the mirror to fix his hair.

I sighed and flopped back on the bed. "You're crazy," I muttered. How could he think that in any way, shape or form I'd regret having sex with him? I mean, _I love him. _Why would I regret anything?

Kurt turned around from the mirror that hung lamely on his paint-chipped wall and smiled an over exaggerated, cheesy smile. "Crazy about you!"

I rolled my eyes and once he turned around I threw a pillow at him so he couldn't see it in the mirror… or so I thought; somehow, he caught it.

"Get ready, throwy," he said as he grabbed his helmet again. "I'll be downstairs." Kurt smiled and opened the door for himself and made his way downstairs.

I groaned and sat back up on his mattress. Again, I felt as if there was something Kurt wasn't telling me. I got up from his bed and walked over to the mirror that Kurt was once at just moments ago to retie my bowtie. I couldn't help but not to think about why Kurt had told me no so many times, and I wasn't buying that whole _I want it to be special for you_ crap. He should know that no matter when or where we are, as long as I'm with him it's damn right going to be special.

I don't mean to sound like a pushy boyfriend, but it just didn't make sense to me. Kurt had told me, vaguely, about how before he was with me he was… well, he's definitely not a virgin. I couldn't see why it was any different. Then again, I was probably over thinking the whole thing.

I grabbed my helmet and made my way downstairs to him, the whole way thinking about why or why not he wasn't saying yes. It sort of baffled me, in a way. I knew I was thinking about it too much, but I couldn't help but to feel as if I were missing an important piece of the puzzle that I call my boyfriend.

As I walked down the flights of stairs—I _really_ wish his apartment building had an elevator—and to the main entrance, I stopped. I couldn't make out to who it was, but there was someone standing on the other side of Kurt's motorcycle. He was tall—almost abnormally tall—with dark brunette hair and he dressed in a sort of old, way too over dressed, fashion. I squinted a little to see what I could make out from their conversation, but I couldn't tell much. All I could tell was that Kurt didn't like what's-his-face very much. He was standing up completely straight with his arms crossed across his chest in a defensive manor.

I sighed and opened the door; knowing Kurt and his hot-head, if the guy pissed him off he'd probably end up fighting him right here in the middle of the run down parking lot. I walked quickly over to them and put my hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Hey, I'm ready," I said gently, trying to sound as normal as I could. Whoever this guy was, he was making Kurt _extremely_ uneasy.

It took Kurt a few seconds to break his deadly glare from the man to me. "Great, let's go," he said, putting his helmet on and getting onto his bike quickly. I tried to do the same, but I could before the man cut in.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend, Hummel?" the man asked. His voice was low and sinister… I didn't like it. I still couldn't quite make out his face, but he still scared the shit out of me.

"Stay away from him, Azazel," Kurt snapped. "You get any closer to him and I swear to God I'll—"

"You'll what?" The man—Azazel, apparently—laughed. What was this guy's deal?

"I think we both know that I won't hesitate to ri-…" Kurt bit down on his lip and growled. "Blaine, get on the bike," he muttered, his voice slightly muffled by his helmet.

"Kurt…"

"_Now!"_ he snapped. I was surprised by the harshness and defensiveness in Kurt's voice, almost so much that I didn't want to get on with him, but the only other option was staying here with tall, dark and creepy. I thought going with my somewhat hot-head, angry, boyfriend was a better option.

"Remember why you're here, Hummel," the man growled as Kurt started the engine, almost before I had a chance to sit down and grab onto him.

"Bite me," Kurt hissed before completely taking off.

"What the hell was that?" I demanded; I'd never seen Kurt like that before. Sure, I'd seen him angry as all get out, like the one day when that Grant douche insulted us in History… But that was nothing compared to this. I could see in his eyes that if he had the chance, he would've probably hurt the man. Like, _really_ hurt him… Honestly? I was kind of scared.

I heard him mutter something, but it was muffled by the engine, but when I asked him to repeat himself, all he responded with was a loud, "Not now!"

I decided to leave it at that for the time being. Even if I was completely riddled with confusion.

-0-

The rest of the ride to the movie theatre was silent. Even when we both got off his bike and walked inside to meet the girls, we were both completely silent. It wasn't till we got into line to get our tickets that he broke the ice.

"I'm sorry," he whispered off into the distance. He sighed a tiny bit and reached over to grabbed for my fingers and entwine them with his own. "I snapped and I shouldn't have. The only reason I was so… abrasive was because Azazel… He's bad news. I didn't want you to be around him."

I looked over at Kurt, who was looking straight in front of us, pretending to look at a movie poster. Why did he always feel the need to protect me? I pulled my hand away from his and crossed my arms across my chest. "I can take care of myself," I grumbled.

Kurt shook his head and put his hand gently on my shoulder. "Not with Azazel, okay? There's… there's things about him… and me, that you don't know, Babe. Things that I just can't tell you, okay?" He gave my shoulder a gentle squeeze and leaned in gently, pressing a soft kiss to my temple before moving his hand down to my lower back. The movement gave me chills, _everywhere_ throughout my body. I _hated_ that he had the ability to do that to me, no matter how angry I was at him.

"Things? What kind of things?" I tried asking, but before he could give me an answer, it was our turn to order tickets. I grabbed my wallet to pay, but Kurt shook his head and pulled out his own.

"This is on me, okay?" he said and smiled, looking at the woman at the counter and handing her a twenty. "Two for _Star Trek_."

I laughed softly as she handed us our tickets and we walked over to the concession stand. "I never took you as a Trekkie."

Kurt laughed and nodded a little. "Yeah, well… my dad used to make me watch it with him every week when I was little. He loved it… I loved it."

"Wait… your dad made you watch _Star Trek_ with him every week?" I asked with my brow raised.

Kurt still a moment before nodding. "Uh, yeah. We had all of them on DVD. We'd watch an episode every week, like it was first airing." Before he could continue, he started to order our popcorn, drinks and candy. There was something weird about what he was saying, but I just shrugged it off. It wasn't a big deal, really.

The second we got our drinks and food, he handed me mind and reached for my hand again. This time, I didn't pull away. We walked towards the theatre, hand in hand, to meet Brittany and Santana. I looked at the clock on the wall and realized that, surprisingly, we were right on time.

We made our way into the theatre and sat in the back row—Santana said the only way she'd see a _Star Trek_ movie with us was if she could sit in the back and make out with Brittany—and got settled into our seats. Kurt smiled as we sat down and put his head down on my shoulder. "Can we not fight anymore today? I don't like it," he pouted.

I laughed and bent down, pressing a gentle kiss to his pout. "Yes sir," I said softly before kissing him again… and again… and again…

I shook my head and pulled away from him. If we were going to make out, we were going to have to wait until the lights were dimmed and the movie was playing. I smiled at him and pressed a gentle kiss to his nose. "Can I ask you something?"

Kurt nodded and grabbed a handful of popcorn and started to eat it. "Of course."

"Can… can you explain what the hell happened at your apartment?" I asked, slightly timidly. I could tell it was a sore subject with him.

He sighed and took a sip of his coke before shaking his head. "It's complicated. I-I… I can't explain it, okay? Not here, not now."

"Can you at least tell me who he was?"

Kurt was quiet a moment. He was gently sucking at his bottom lip in thought… it was fucking _impossible_ to pay attention to anything else. I couldn't understand how something so simple was so… so sexy…

Finally, Kurt looked back over at me and sighed. "He's… he's an old acquaintance, you could say. We're not exactly on the best of terms."

"What do you mean?" I questioned. This whole thing was so weird…

"He's horrible. He's an asshole and a complete jerk. I didn't want you around him any longer than you had to be."

"What—?"

"Can we not talk about this now?" he asked with a soft harshness to his voice. It was weird; he almost sounded… scared. "Brittany and Santana are here," he muttered as he stood up to let Santana and Brittany into the row of seats.

"I can't believe I have to watch a fucking _Star Trek_ movie," Santana grumbled to Brittany, not even bothering to say hi to either of us.

"It won't be that bad," Brittany said softly before smiling at the both of us.

I laughed softly and shook my head as I sat back down. Just as I predicted earlier that day, Santana and Brittany were late. Just as they sat down and got situated the lights began to dim and the movie began to play. Kurt put his head down on my shoulder and grabbed my hand again. I smiled softly and buried my nose in his chestnut hair, giving his head a small kiss. No matter how weird or strained things were with Kurt sometimes, I loved him.

I loved him _so_ much.

-0-

Again, as I previously predicted, Santana and Brittany made out the whole movie. Literally, the whole movie. For a second there I thought they were gonna start having sex... Luckily, they didn't. I was surprised that Kurt didn't want to make out during the movie. He actually made little comments throughout the movie, comparing the modern movie to the original show. Honestly, it was really cute. I hadn't realized how big a dork Kurt was till then.

The ride home was pleasantly silent. I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist and gently drew small hearts with my finger against his stomach. I couldn't believe the first time I rode with him that I was actually afraid; it was now when I felt my absolute safest.

The second we walked up the stairs to my room, it started. It actually started with him giving me a gentle kiss once we got to the top of the stairs. Then I kissed back, and before I knew it Kurt had me pressed against the wall kissing me heatedly. I moaned into his mouth and moved my hand to cup the back of his neck. _God,_ it felt amazing to make out like this with him, to feel him so close to me.

I groaned and pulled away from him for a moment. "Let's go in—" before I could finish, Kurt pressed his lips against my own as we stumbled inside my room.

We walked backwards towards my bed until we both toppled down on it, Kurt on top of me and beginning to kiss down my neck. I moaned yet again and let my head fall back against my bed. I was _extremely _grateful that my parents weren't home.

Before I knew it, both of our shirts were off and we were grinding against each other, both moaning and groaning into each other's mouths. I moved my hands down to his lower back, then to his ass and continued to kiss him again; the kiss was all teeth and tongue, both of us caught up in each other's bodies.

"Fuck… Kurt, please…" I moaned out without really meaning to. Kurt moaned softly before pulling away from me and looking at me with… holy shit… what was happening?

He sat up to hide his face from me, but I could still sort of see it. "Kurt… your face…"

"I-I have to go," he whispered in a low, harsh, un-Kurt-like voice. He started to get up, but I grabbed onto his wrist and moved closer to him to attempt to try to see his face. I couldn't really see what had happened, but his face was _changing. _One second he was normal, then next… I couldn't really tell what exactly had happened, but I could tell his face had turned paler than normal. His breathing was heavy and it sounded as if he were in pain.

"Kurt, baby, what's wrong?" I pleaded, trying to maneuver around him to get a good look at his face, but he kept dodging me.

"Let go of me," he growled, pulling his wrist from me and standing up with so much power that I fell back. "I need to…to leave."

"Kurt—"

He was gone. I hadn't even seen him leave, but he was _gone._ I looked around my room to see if he'd simply bent down and I couldn't see him due to the darkness of the room, but that wasn't the case.

He was just gone… It was as if her disappeared into thin air.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I tried beta-ing it this time... I really did... but... Supernatural... **

**Sigh. Enjoy and leave me a review if the grammar is really THAT bad. **

* * *

Screams elicited from every direction I turned, blood was everywhere and bodies—_dead_ _bodies—_were everywhere. A smile spread across my blood covered lips. I looked down at my hands, they too were covered in blood. I looked around and realized that I knew none of these people. But then again, was that really my concern? They were simple, unimportant, insolent humans. I wasn't that. I was different… I was _powerful. _I closed my eyes that were undoubtedly dilated from some sort of pleasure and tried to recall what exactly what I'd done here.

I must've blacked out again.

I usually black out when I feed like this.

I shrugged and moved away from the bodies so I could see just the extent of my damage. There were one… two… three… five… seven… _nine_ bodies, laying dead, mutilated and bloody. How I had no recollection of this was beyond me.

I looked around me to see where I was. From what I could tell, I assumed I was at some motel. I walked over to the little counter and opened the drawers until I found some matches. Once I found them, I started a fire, throwing each of the burning matches onto each of the nine bodies until the whole place was on fire. There was no point in leaving evidence.

I started to walk out, until I ran into someone. _God, why is this bitch stalking me?_ "What the hell did you do?" the voice shrieked, she looked mortified; I instantly knew she was starting to find a way to fix what I'd done.

I laughed and looked back on the fire blazing behind me. "What's it look like? I fed."

"Kurt! They-they…"

"What?" I snapped, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

"They were _people! _And you killed them! They must've had a family and friends and…"

"Why should I care?" I hissed after taking a long drag.

Quinn sighed at me and ran her hand through her then long blonde hair. "You should care because you used to be like that, Kurt. You used to be human with friends and—"

I threw my cigarette back into the fire and pushed her out of my way. "Key word, _used_, Quinn. That part of me died when _I died._"

She tried to say something else, but I kept walking, my pace becoming faster and faster until I was moving at supernatural speed. Because that's what I was. A demon. All of this was who I was; I pillage, I murder, I feed, I do what I need to do to keep _me_ alive. I don't have any humanity inside of me, it gets in the way of what's really important. Keeping yourself alive. Because at the end of the day, you're the only one you have to keep _you_ safe.

-0-

I woke up in cold sweats, looking around me until my eyes landed on her. She was sitting next to me on my mattress, wearing the same expression she did in my dream as if I wasn't the only one reliving the nightmare she was undoubtedly giving me.

"What the hell was that for?" I snapped, pulling the covers up around me in attempt to feel warmth of some sort. All I felt was the cold that again, Quinn was probably making me feel.

Sometime I forget how powerful she really is.

"You want to feed," she said simply, cocking her head to the side and blinking a few times as if she were just now figuring it out.

I went silent before falling back on my bed and attempting to take deep breaths. I felt as if I were starting to slowly desiccate into my mattress. "So do you. So does every fucking demon alive." I paused and shook my head a little. "Fuck, Quinn, stay out of my head!"

She ignored that last part and nodded a tiny bit. "Point… But I gave you that dream so you remember what you were like when you fed regularly."

I refused to look at her, which I don't know why I wouldn't… she'd probably find a way to read my mind anyways. "I haven't fed like that for forty years, Quinn. You remember what I was like when I first became like this. I was—"

"You were a monster, Kurt," she whispered in the most tender way she could considering what horrocious thing she was referring to.

I sniffled softly and nodded. "I know…" I let my voice trail off before finally looking over to her. "It's so hard. Being around him and being near him and…"

"And not wanting to feed on him," she finished. "You want to suck every single drop of his soul out of him until he's nothing." Her voice was so low and calm considering what she was saying…

I looked away again. God, it was true. It was so _fucking _true. When I was with Blaine my natural urge and desire to feed was heightened. He felt so amazing when I was with him and he smelled… _perfect._

There are various ways demons feed. Demons can feed off of negative energy, which isn't nearly as filling, but it's the least harmful to humans. Sex is another way, but there's many ways to feed off of sex, some which involve completely draining the person of energy and even blood. There's flesh, which isn't as filling as sex, but it gets the job done. Some demons, including me when I was desperate, have fed off of blood. It's not the same as how a vampire would feed, however. It's not a simple bite and suck job; if a demon is feeding off over your blood, they don't just suck all of your blood out, they also devour your soul and practically _everything_ in the process.

Rachel, who I hadn't noticed was in my apartment, walked over to my bed and handed me a blood bag. "Drink," she said simply.

I scrunched my nose up at it and shook my head. "Do I look like a vampire to you?" I asked and pushed the bag away from her. "I don't want it."

Quinn groaned and took it from her girlfriend before shoving it towards me. "How long has it been since you last fed?"

"Properly? About two months," I answered, still glaring at the blood bag. If I weren't so weak from lack of energy I would've burst the thing in Quinn's face. "I'm fine, Quinn."

"No, you're not!" Rachel cut in with that judgmental, holier than thou, voice. "You tried to suck your boyfriend dry. How were you intending on feeding on him, anyways?"

I sighed and fell back on my bed. "I wasn't _intending_ on feeding on him at all. I wouldn't hurt him like that. I wouldn't… Even if I did, I wouldn't trust myself enough to stop." The two of them were silent for a moment, staring at each other and undoubtedly communicating with one another so that I wouldn't hear. "If you two are talking about me in your heads, I'll—"

"You'll what?" _The bitch was calling my bluff, goddammit. _"Kurt, you're too weak to do _anything_. What are you going to do when Azazel finds out you aren't planning on going through with what he sent you here for? Or when Santana's dad finally makes an appearance? If either one of them try and fight you, they'll kill you."

I bit my lip and closed my eyes. "How do you two feed?" I asked in a small whisper.

"Off of each other," Quinn answered, smoothing out her skirt and crossing her legs. "It's not as filling or as appealing as if we were feeding off of humans, but…"

"But I don't want to do that," Rachel finished Quinn's sentence. "I don't want to hurt innocent people, and neither do you, Kurt."

I groaned and flipped over so I was laying on my stomach. I didn't want to face either of them at the moment. "I don't give a shit about innocent people," I muttered, even though we all knew it was a lie. I couldn't pull off the _I really don't care_ façade anymore; it was too hard when in all honesty, _I did care. _I blamed Blaine, he really had made me better.

"You need to feed somehow," Quinn said after a short while of uncomfortable silence.

"Fine. I'll find some stoners and feed off of their energy. They've certainly got enough negative energy in them, then I'll make them forget what happened." I sat up and pulled my knees up to my chest. "It'll get me strong enough to get by for a while."

Neither of them said anything for the duration of their stay except for soft goodbye's as they left. The second they were gone, I checked my phone: fourteen missed calls, eighteen text messages and ten voicemails, all from Blaine. I couldn't blame him for being worried though, or even scared… He only saw my face changing as it normally did when I wanted—_needed—_to feed from the side, and I'm sure he was freaked out. The first time I looked in the mirror and saw my face when I was like that, I cried. I cried for hours and hours because _I looked like a monster. _

_Looked_. Hell, I was a monster. I'd always be a monster.

-0-

I skipped school the next day. I needed time to think about how I was going to cover up what had happened that night at his house when we were making out; that, and I needed to feed. I did my best to only feed on their energy and to not hurt them too much. I didn't want to do this to them, but then again, I didn't want to die either.

As soon as I'd finished feeding, I compelled them to forget what had happened, not that I'd need to. They were so stoned they'd probably think I was just a part of some real fucky acid trip. I went straight home and showered, making sure to not look at myself in the mirror. I couldn't stand to see myself after feeding.

I showered for a long time, and I was sure my water bill would show it. Not that I cared. Working at the garage wasn't too bad, it paid well and for once, it was honest work. I needed a little bit of that in my life.

I got dressed quickly and sat on my mattress to attempt and figure out what I was going to tell Blaine the next time I see him. Which, knowing my boyfriend—_god,_ _seventy some years and I still can't get used to saying that I have a boyfriend—_he'd be around anytime soon. I guess I could compel him to forget, but I didn't want to do that to him. I didn't want to take any memories away from him… I didn't want to violate him like that. It seemed so wrong.

I hated the fact that I had to lie to Blaine. I loved him more than anything in the fucking world, and love isn't a feeling that comes particularly easy to me. I've never actually been in love before and now that I am in love, it confuses the shit out of me. I don't understand all these feelings I have for someone I barely even fucking know. But yet, I love him more than anything. When he smiles, I instantly feel the need to smile and when I see him I feel this tingly sensation all over my body.

I don't trust myself around him, though. See, the thing is, it's hard enough not to want to feed on someone until they can no longer breathe when you feel nothing but a sexual attraction for them. Like I said before, when you're a demon—or any supernatural creature—your senses are heightened, you hate more, you love more, you feel _every_ normal feeling a hundred times more. The real reason I haven't had sex with Blaine yet is, because of the fact that I love him, the urge to feed on him is so much more. Being intimate with him… I just… I can't trust myself. I refuse to hurt him like that.

I don't know how long I sat on my bed in contemplation; all I know is that even after god knows how long of trying to figure out how the hell to handle this whole shit-storm, I had nothing. I bit my lip and fell hack, it wasn't _fair. _It wasn't fair to Blaine that he's dating me—_a fucking demon_ who'd never be able to give him what he really needed in life—and it wasn't fair to me. Not that I deserve fair, because I don't. I don't deserve fair and I definitely don't deserve Blaine.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _

I looked up with wide eyes; it was undoubtedly Blaine at the door… who else would it be? Slowly I walked over to the door and opened it ever so slightly. "Hello?" I answered nervously, closing my eyes and waiting for the inevitable. There was only one real option here…

"Where the hell were you?" Blaine yelled as he walked in. His voice sounded so scared and hurt, but not angry. He turned to face me and instantly I could tell that he'd been crying. "I was scared out of my fucking mind, Kurt! What happened last night? Your face… I-it changed and I—"

"Stop," I said softly, walking closer to him as I cut him off. I put my hand gently on his chest and looked into his eyes, they were still shining at the brim with tears that looked as if they were about to fall. He was so gorgeous… I couldn't help but to stare into them, and at his lips. Fuck, I loved his lips' that feeling—the tingly, almost sick feeling—came back. I honestly thought I was going to cry. "Blaine, we need to talk. Ii need to tell you something about me."

Blaine looked at me questioningly with a hunt of sadness. "What do you mean?" he asked, his voice starting to break slightly. I could tell how incredibly confused he was.

"Sit down," I muttered, reaching out for his hand. He took it—luckily, I was expecting him not to—and I lead him over to my bed. We sat down and instantly, I closed my eyes. I didn't want to do this. God, why can't I be a normal seventeen year old? Why can't I have a normal fucking life? Why couldn't I have met Blaine, fell in love, and just act like a normal seventeen year old boy with him?

He deserved someone who could give him that. He deserved... Everything in the world that he could possibly want. Except me. He doesn't deserve to have someone so fucked up and _dangerous_ in his life. It was selfish of me to even ever give let him be with me…

"Kurt?" he said my name gently, almost as if he knew about my inner turmoil. "What's going on? You're scaring me..."

I sucked my bottom lip into my mouth and looked down to our joined hands. This could be the last time I ever held his hands. They fit so perfectly in mine... I couldn't imagine not being able to hold them. "Do you believe in supernatural things?" I blurted out. It was the only way I could begin to break the ice. I was sure as hell it would be a lot better than saying _hey, you're boyfriend is a demon! _

He raised his brow curiously and shrugged ever so slightly. "I-uh... I don't know. I've never really thought about it," he answered slowly. "What does that have to do with anything?"

I sighed and gave his hand a tiny squeeze. "Sometimes things in this world are... Abnormal; there are things that can't be logically explained."

"Like...?"

I was fucking this up. Horribly. "Like... Like..." _Shit... "_Like me." He looked at me with wide, confused, eyes. God... He probably thought I was on drugs or something now...

In retrospect, being on drugs would be a lot better than literally being demonic...

"What the hell are you talking about?" He demanded. _Fuck, now he just sounds mad. _

"I... I was born in the forties..." I admitted slowly before looking down at our hands once again.

Blaine blinked a few times and looked at me as if I'd told him something completely impossible… which, coming from his point of view, I had. "What?" he asked slowly. "You mean… the 1940's? How the hell is that even possible?" He ripped his hand away from me and started to stand up. "This isn't funny, Kurt! Tell me what the hell happened!"

I stopped him from standing up and reached for his hand again. "Please," I begged. I couldn't do this without holding his hand. I couldn't do this without knowing that once he felt something for me even though he'd most likely never feel this way about me after I told him what I am. "Before I tell you this, I need to tell you something else," I whispered, taking a deep breath and looking him right in the eye. "I love you, Blaine. I-I… I love you so much and that doesn't come easy to me. I've been around for a long while, but yet I've never been in love before. But when I see you, I feel more love and… and at home than I've never felt in my whole life." Blaine opened his mouth to say something, but I stopped him… I wasn't finished; if he stopped me now I wouldn't be able to stop.

"I've been through a lot in my life. A lot of bad shit has happened to me and I've done a lot of bad, really, really _horrible,_ awful shit myself. I-I'm not good, Blaine. I'm a terrible, malevolent, evil force of nature." I let out a small, humorless laugh and shook my head. "And you probably think I'm being melodramatic, but I'm not. I've done things that… that I'm not proud of and that, honestly, sicken me." I sniffled softly and blinked a few times, _fuck, _I knew I was going to start crying here eventually… "The first moment I laid eyes on you, you were out at the mall. You didn't see me, you couldn't hear me or anything because I didn't want anyone except the person who I was there with to see me. We were discussing a… business transaction, and the second I saw you I just stopped. I looked over at you and saw this beautiful, gorgeous human being with the most amazing smile I'd ever seen in my life. I think that was the moment when I fell in love with you, honestly… But as I got to know you, and when we started dating, I just _knew _it. I knew that I loved you. I knew that… that you were the love of my life and that I'd never feel this way about anyone else, ever."

Blaine was speechless for a few moments. He just stared at me with wide hazel eyes for a few minutes before shaking his head a little and giving me a tiny, sort of, smile. "I love you, too," he said gently. "I love you so much…" he whispered, and just for a moment, I forgot. I forgot I was a demon. I forgot that I was here on a mission to take away his best friend from him. I forgot that I constantly had the urge to feed to the point that I kill. I forgot that I had to find some way to save Santana. I just forgot.

For about five seconds, I was a normal seventeen year old boy who'd just told someone he loved them for the first time and meant it with all his heart.

Then reality set it. I had to tell him the rest. The truth. Even though that smile would fall, even though I'd probably lose him, I had to tell him. I had to. It was the right—although painful—thing to do.

"I wasn't lying when I said I was born in the forties," I said softly. "When I was thirteen, Quinn and I were sleeping in her bedroom after playing for hours upon hours like normal. I was so tired, I just crashed in her bed with her. Around two o'clock that morning, we heard screaming. Her mom came racing into her room, covered in blood, and told us to hide, quickly… She didn't say why, she just told us to hide. We got out of bed, but we couldn't find a good place to hide, so we had to go with the closet. Before we could do anything, a man, unmasked, came in and stabbed Quinn's mom right in front of us. Quinn started to scream, so I wrapped my arms around her and muffled her mouth with my hand. I-I knew if they heard us we'd end up the same way. The suck bastard didn't just stab her once, though. He stabbed her again, and again, and again, and again… Blood was everywhere and… he enjoyed it. To this day, I don't know why he, or the other man who killed her father that same night, did it… but they did. They took the last bit of family that Quinn and I had from us." I looked down and sniffled again. I could feel the tears pouring down my face, but I couldn't stop them.

"Why are you telling me this?" Blaine whispered. "And what does this have to do with—"

"When we were fifteen we met a girl who'd lost her parents to the same people. Her and Quinn, coincidentally, fell in love. For the next three years we spent literally every minute looking for them. It was insane, what were three fourteen year olds going to do with two _murderers?_ Right? But we were all still so clouded with grief and anger that we let it control us," I cut him off with a portion of the answer to his many questions. I took a deep breath and prepared to tell him the last bit of information. The part that Quinn, Rachel and I had promised we'd never talk about again. "When we were seventeen, after years of looking for them with _no_ help from law enforcement, we found them."

"What… what did you do?" Blaine whispered.

"We killed them," I answered coldly. My mind instantaneously flashed back to that day…

-0-

My hand shook as I held the knife in my hand. I sat, practically straddled across the chest of the man who'd killed Quinn's mother. The man who'd caused her, and me, so much pain over the last three years. I'd already stabbed him once in the shoulder, so he was still alive. I was so angry, but yet I was reluctant to do it again. Quinn had shot the killing bullet—along with about four more—into the arm, leg, stomach and eventually heart of the man who'd killed her father, while Rachel had shot one single bullet into the head of the sleeping man who'd drove the getaway car.

Who could have assumed that three teenagers, so driven and riddled by grief, could do this?

"You gonna kill me kid?" the man gasped out, wincing from the pain in his shoulder. "Or are ya just gonna sit there and stare at me with that knife in your hand?" He let out a laugh, and then a small groan of pain. "You think I didn't see you and your little girlfriend back there in that closet? Y'all were next, ya know."

"Then why didn't you kill us?" I growled. "Why didn't you put us out of our fucking misery?"

"I heard sirens. Didn't wanna get caught with that old bitches blood on my hands—"

It was as if something took over my body. The knife in my hands plummeted through his chest. He let out a scream in agony, similar to the one that Quinn's mother had made that night. "Now you know how it feels," I hissed.

"N'aw," he growled. "Don't you remember?" He hissed in pain before laughing sadistically. "I stabbed her over and over and over again, making you watch as I took her 'way from ya."

The knife found its way into his chest again and again. "What about now?" I growled, standing up from his bloody body. "How's it feel?" I screamed, tears pouring down my cheeks.

His screaming had barely stopped, only long enough to yell, "Rot in hell."

I bent back down, and stabbed him in the heart, knowing he was instantly dead this time, but that didn't stop me. I was so taken over by anger and heartbreak that I _physically _couldn't stop. I stabbed him over and over and over until I couldn't stop. Quinn and Rachel literally had to pry me off of him.

All I remember is Rachel yelling something along the lines of _he's dead_ but that didn't stop my heart from aching. It didn't change anything. Just because he was dead, didn't change a goddamn thing. Quinn's parents were still dead, Rachel's parents were still dead and my parents were still dead.

We were all still broken… and now we were murderers.

-0-

I couldn't look Blaine in the eyes. I didn't want to see the way he was undoubtedly looking at me. He only knew just a part of what I was now, but it was one of the worst parts of me. A murderer. There was no way of getting around it, _I was a murderer. _

"You-you're joking me," Blaine whispered. "Kurt, this _isn't fucking funny!"_ he screamed, ripping his hands away from me and jerking away from me altogether. "You can't just… you can't just say shit like that!"

"Blaine," I rasped out, unable to put into words how I felt. "Listen to me, they killed Quinn and Rachel's—"

"Rachel…? Rachel who?"

_Shit… _"Berry… I think you may know her."

"How…"

"Just listen," I said softly before going on. "That night as we went home our minds were so clouded with everything that had been going on. None of us were really paying attention to… anything. We were all silent. I was driving, and it was raining really, really hard and my mind was obviously elsewhere." I took a deep breath and sniffled again. Part of me was hoping Blaine would reach out and comfort me, but he didn't… He just kept looking at me as if he was scared of me.

_Please don't be scared of me…_

_Of course he's scared of you! You just told him you were a murderer. Just wait till he finds out what you _really_ are!_

_He loves me. He told me so. I can't help this part of me… I'm still me. I still love him. He'll still love me, he'll have to. _

_The only way he'll keep loving you after this is if you compel him into it. _

"What happened?" he asked in a weak voice.

I let out the breath I'd been holding and looked down to me lap, unable to look him in the eye. The way he was looking at me… it hurt. "Like I said, it was raining hard and I wasn't paying as much attention to the road as I should've been. The car… it went over a bridge."

"How'd you get out?" Blaine asked, his voice still weak but with a hint of curiosity now.

"We… we didn't, pray tell…" I shook my head and sighed. How was I supposed to tell him and make him believe? "I woke up in a small, smoldering hot room. I looked around and saw no one… At first I thought I was in the hospital, but then I realized I wasn't laying on a bed or anything. I was laying in the middle of the floor. I sat there for hours upon hours without anything happening… Eventually, these… _creatures_ came in and took me away. They threw me in a cage and all I could see was fire, everywhere. These other creatures that were outside the cage looked more human, but a little different. They looked… so evil. They were all throwing things at me and yelling and laughing at me. It was fucking horrifying."

"That kind of sounds like—"

"Your dream," I answered. "Blaine, when you dreamt that, it was because while you were asleep, Quinn was in the room."

"That doesn't make any sense…"

"She's a demon," I answered. "A nightmare. She gives humans, and sometimes other demon's, nightmares or premonitions through sleep. When you were dreaming, you were dreaming of hell." I could tell that Blaine wasn't processing any of this. He looked so goddamn confused.

"You're making this up. This is impossible…" he whispered. "There's no such thing as demon's, Kurt."

"I'm a demon, Blaine," I blurted out quietly.

He looked at me with the most confused face I'd ever seen in my life. "That's impossible," he repeated. "It's impossible, Kurt! You're making this up! You can't… you can't be…"

"Think about it," I said softly. "The way I could tell that Grant's girlfriend was pregnant is because demon's have an extra sense… And when we—"

"Your face…" he rasped out. "Is that why your face… why did it…?" he stuttered out in confusion.

I sighed and looked into Blaine's eyes. "When you're a demon, all your senses are heightened. And because I love you… because I love you _so fucking much_, it made me want to…" I stopped, I didn't know how to continue on. What was I supposed to say? _I love so that made me want to feed on you?_ That seemed so wicked.

"Made you want to what?"

"Feed," I answered softly.

"Feed?" Blaine repeated in a confused voice. "How do you feed? A-and how can you be a… a _demon? _It's impossible… these things… they aren't real. They can't be."

_Denial._ I could remember exactly what it felt like. Right when someone had finally enlightened me on the fact of what I then was, I was in a deep state of denial. I'd kept thinking I was going to wake up, sleeping in my mom and dad's bed, just as I always did when I had a nightmare. But I didn't. The torture continued on and on until they'd had their fun.

I took another deep breath and went on to tell him how demons feed: negative energy, sex, and even the blood. To put it simply, Blaine looked horrified. Absolutely terrified… I hated seeing him so scared, but what I hated more was that I could do nothing to stop his fear because _I _was the one causing it. He was scared of me.

"And when you're in love, like I am with you, it's hard to fight the urge to feed," I informed him in the most delicate way possible. However, there really was no way to put this delicately. It was crude and vile no matter what. "When you're making out with someone, it isn't as hard to resist the urge to feed unless there's a lot of skin to skin contact… like there was with us the other day. With sex, especially your first time with someone, there are so many emotions; it's hard not to get caught up in it… adding love to the equations just makes everything more… more dangerous." I knew none of this was making sense to him, but it's not exactly something you can put into words one-hundred percent. It's something you have to live through. And I definitely _never_ want Blaine to have experience something like this. I sighed and reached over to take his hand. "I'd never hurt you, Blaine. That's why I kept saying no when you wanted to…" I paused and shook my head, "I don't trust myself."

There was a long, uncomfortable, silence come to follow my confession. I could tell Blaine was still processing everything I'd admitted to him. I kept expecting him to pull his hand away from mine, but he didn't; he held onto it even tighter. He had a freakin' death grip on me, but it was comforting. I needed to know he wasn't about to leave me…

"Have you ever killed anyone?" he asked softly. _Dammit. _The one question I'd been hoping he wouldn't ask… I knew he didn't want to know the answer.

"There's… it's like, a button," I started slowly, trying to word it in the least terrible way possible. "It's like you can just press it and _boom, _no more humanity. You feel _nothing_: no guilt, no regret, no remorse, no sorrow, _nothing." _I squeezed my eyes shut to try and suppress the memories of the days—_years_—in which I'd shut it off. They were the worst days of my life. "I know it doesn't justify anything, but… I thought, then at least, that if I felt nothing then I wouldn't feel any pain. I wouldn't miss my parents anymore, I wouldn't feel so depressed about losing my old life and… and I wouldn't have to deal with anything other than what I wanted to deal with. So, yes, to answer your question… I-I have killed before. A long time ago," I whispered. "It's in my nature, I can't help it unless I want to. And I do… It's you who makes me want to be good and to not hurt anyone… you keep me human as I can be, Blaine."

Blaine stared at me with a face I couldn't quite figure out; all I knew was that it wasn't goof.

"You-you've killed," he stated in a whisper, more to himself than to me. "And you… you're a demon…" he shook his head quickly and tears began to pour down his face. "You—"

"Baby," I whispered, reaching over to wipe away his tears and wrap my arms around him, but he jerked away from me and stood up.

"No! Don't touch me!" he screamed ear-piercingly loud and enough to make even _me _jump. "No-no… No, this… this can't be happening." He shook his head again; he looked like he was hyperventilating. "You-you… Oh god… my boyfriend is a demon. A-A demon who's… who's killed people and—"

I stood up and tried to hug him again, but he pushed me away. "Sweetie, calm down, please…"  
"No! Stop! I told you not to touch me! Just… leave me alone! You… I-I can't do this… I can't believe this…"

Before I could say anything, Blaine was out the door. I couldn't do anything but stand there and stare at the door as he left… as he left _me. _

"No," I whispered, shaking my head as tears started to fall quickly down my cheeks. "Come back, please," I cried as I fell back on my bed. I couldn't convince myself that it was actually happening and that Blaine had just _left _me.

But it had. Blaine knew what I was…

And he hated me for it.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Okay, it's four in the morning and I'm going back and forth between watching Spirk (Spock/Kirk for those who may not know) fanvids and writing this. I'm also really tired and emotional so you can't blame me for having bad grammar... I really need to find a beta one day... Keyword, one day. meaning probably never. **

**Anyways, enjoy. I had fun writing this chapter. :D **

* * *

All I could do was sit and stare out into nowhere. None of this could be happening. Things like this, they don't happen in real life. This stuff only occurs in myths and fairytales. There's no way in hell that Kurt, my boyfriend—_ex-_boyfriend—can be a… a demon. There's no fucking way that Kurt can be anything other than a normal—while tragically sad—teenager. He can't be anything but a normal seventeen year old boy. He can't be. I can't will myself to believe it.

God, I was so confused. My life had gone from normal to insane in less than two seconds as he uttered the three words. _I'm a demon. _He'd been so honest with me, though, telling me everything when I asked him… especially when I asked him if he'd ever killed anyone.

The look in his eyes when he said that he had killed before will never leave me. He looked so guilty and _hurt. _Like it wasn't really him doing it, but it was all at the same time. He felt horrible, I could tell… but it was still too much for me to handle. I couldn't be dating… or in _love_ with a demonic killer. I was so scared of him, but at the same time I needed him…

I needed the boy I fell in love with.

-0-

Kurt wasn't at school the next day, nor the next. Honestly, I was glad he wasn't; in a way, I missed him, but I missed _him_, not the demon him. In retrospect, he'd been a demon the whole time, but that wasn't even making sense to me at this point. _Nothing_ was making sense to me. I mean, how could I even know he was telling the truth, huh? I didn't. I had no fucking way to know.

Something deep inside of me told me that it shouldn't matter who, or _what_, he was because I Really, truly, did want to be with him… because I loved him. Then there was the other part of me, telling me to stay the hell away from him and to never look back. He was a dangerous killer, he'd said so himself. What kept him from—

"Mr. Anderson!"

My eyes shot up to my haughty history teacher, whose question I'd undoubtedly missed, though this time there was no Kurt to save me. I hadn't been sleeping well lately, so the part of my brain that would normally tell me to be respectful was obviously just as sleep deprived as I was answered with a frustrated, "What?"

"I asked you who invented the printing press that—"

"I don't know," I answered without letting her finish. Of course, if I'd let her finish the question I'd have most likely known the answer, but as the moment school was the least of my worried. "Can I go to the nurse?" She began to answer with a no, so I added, "I feel like puking."

She sighed quickly and wrote me a pass. Once I got to the hallway, I Shoved my passbook in my backpack; I wasn't going to the nurse, I just needed to be alone. Begrudgingly, I started to walk. Where to, I had no idea. I just needed to have some time to think. My mind was clogged with thoughts of what I _thought _were impossible. I was so confused about everything, I kept hoping I was in a really bad nightmare, but somehow I doubted I was.

I began to walk outside to get some fresh air when I saw a man standing near a classroom, as if he were looking inside it for some reason.

"Can I help you?" I asked him. He turned around and… Shit, it was the man outside of Kurt's apartment the other day. The one who Kurt seemed to have hated so much… Was he a demon too?

"Hello." His voice was calm, cool and almost… _enticing. _"You're Kurt's boyfriend, are you not?" His lips curled into a menacing smile. "Blaine."

The way he said my name sent a wave of fear over me. I looked around to see if there was anyone else in the hallway, but there wasn't. We were alone.

"E-ex boyfriend," I corrected him; I wasn't sure what I was expecting from him, but I definitely wasn't his smile to widen. "Your name is…"

"Azazel," he answered, sticking his hand out for me to shake it. Everything was telling me not to, but hesitantly, I reached out to take it. "I'm quite sorry for your break up, Blaine. You and Kurt were… a lovely couple."

His hand was as ice cold as his voice. I wanted so bad to let go, but I couldn't; I _physically_ cold not let go of his hand. It was like… a _force_ holding our hands together. I wanted to let go. I did, and I tried, but I couldn't. I was starting to get scared...

He smirked and stepped closer to me. "Now... You think you'll do me a favor?" he asked, but it wasn't a question. It was a pleasantly worded demand that I knew there was probably no way of getting out of.

"Depends," I whispered shakily, trying not to show too much fear. "What's this favor?"

"Tell me where Santana Lopez is."

His eyes did this weird thing, and his nails dug into my skin. That's when I went blank. I felt as if I had to tell him, even though I didn't want to. It was like I was being forced to. Before I realized it, my mouth was moving and the words were coming out of my mouth. "She's in room 132. Pre-calc."

He smiled, his eyes turned from the once terrifyingly silvery-red to his normal dark brown color. His nails made their way out of my skin, but he still didn't rake his hand away. "One more?"

Before I could answer, he shoved me against the locker and hissed, "Don't scream."

His teeth tore open my skin and I felt him sucking at a spot on my neck. Almost instantly I felt dizzy and like I was going to pass out. I was so horrified, I wanted to scream and yell for someone to save me, but I couldn't. All I could do was stand there, feeling myself start to fade away as he continued to drain me. It dawned on me that he was feeding on me... One of the many things Kurt had explained to me. He we draining my energy and maybe even my blood... I felt light-headed and woozy... If he didn't stop I was sure I was going to die...

"Stop-stop, please," I whispered, but he ignored my pleas. He pressed me harder against the lockers and continued to feed off of me.

It was a blur, but I felt his teeth being ripped out of my skin. It was... It was Rachel. She looked... She looked terrifying. The once pretty, preppy girl who normally shuddered at violence looked... Evil. Her eyes shone bright red, her back was hunched, her nails had visibly grown and you could see by the way she was snarling at Azazel that she had fangs. "Stay away from him," she hissed. "And Santana."

"Yeah? Or you'll what, little cross-"

Rachel cut him off, springing forward and pinning him to the floor. Her hand wrapped around his neck, and for a moment I swear she was found to actually rip off his head.

"This... This isn't your-your fight, Rachel," he said through gasps of air. "Back off and I'll spare you."

"I have the upper hand here," she barked, tightening her grasp on his neck. "And it is my fight. You're messing with my family. I won't let you tear us, or the ones we love, apart."

"In that ca..." Her hand tightened again, but his point was made. I hadn't realized it, but there was a knife in his hand.

"Rachel!"

Before I could even finish my warning, he stabbed the knife into her side. She gasped loudly in pain and let go of him. Before she could do anything, he was gone in a blink of an eye.

I rushed to her side, half way into hysterics. "Rachel! Oh my god, this is my fault! Are you-"

She pulled the knife out with only a small flinch of pain; it was like someone had flicked her with a rubber band. She sighed and looked down at her sweater. "I can't believe he did that. He got blood on my favorite sweater..."

I went blank. I couldn't believe this. "You... You got stabbed and all you can think about is your fucking sweater?" I asked. Fuck, I lived in goddamn crazy town. What the hell was going on?

She sighed and stood up, proceeding to brush off the dirt she'd gotten on her plaid pink and white skirt. "I need to get you out of here," she said, looking around to see if anyone had seen the whole ordeal.

"But, Rachel, he-he was after Santana!" I said frantically. "I-I have to stop him!"

Rachel nearly keeled over in obnoxious laughter; I couldn't help but to want to punch her, but after the whole knife in her side thing I doubt it'd hurt her much, probably just piss her off. "Blaine, you seriously think you can stop a demon?" she asked, the laughing tone gone from her voice. "Most demons can't even stop other demons, and Azazel isn't a normal demon. He's Lucifer's son, for heaven's sake! Killing him, hell, even _exorcising _him would land you in deep shit."

Up until that point, I don't think I'd ever heard Rachel curse. I sighed and crossed my arms, my whole body sore from Azazel's feeding off of me. "Then what are we gonna do? Why does he even want her?"

Rachel sighed and grabbed my arm, likely because she knew how unsteady I was. "Come on, Kurt can explain it to you better than I can," she said with a sigh.

I shook my head and stepped away from her, at least I tried. I forgot that she'd be so strong. "No. I-I can't see him, he lied to me and he's a—"

"A demon. So am I. So is my girlfriend," she pointed out in a calm voice. "But Blaine, so is Santana."

This time I managed to jerk away from her. "No…" I shook my head again. "Rachel, this isn't funny. Santana would have told me that, and she's… she can't be. I've known her for years, I've watched her grow up!"

"She's only half a demon, Blaine. A cambion. She takes more after her mother's human side, luckily for her, but still… She's a demon. And your still her friend, right?" Her voice was too sweet and caring. I felt like I was going to throw up.

My ex-boyfriend was a demon. The obnoxious and talented girl from glee club was a demon. My best friend was half a demon and had some son of the devil searching for her. It didn't make sense. None of it. This shit can't be real.

"Blaine, I know you're in denial," she said with a heavy sigh, putting her hand on my shoulder gently. "But you could also be in danger. Please, just… leave with me. It's likely Azazel will use you as bate to get to Kurt or Santana; you'll be safer with Kurt, Quinn and I."

"What about Santana… and Brittany? Do you think this… this Azazel guy would try to go after them?"

Rachel shrugged and started to walk, me reluctantly following her. "Maybe, but right now, you're Kurt's biggest concern."

"Why me?" I asked stubbornly. I probably sounded like a spoiled child, but I didn't care. I had the right to act like that.

Rachel turned to face me, but continued to walk backwards. "Because he loves you, and he'd do anything to keep you safe. Just because you two broke up, doesn't mean he'll stop taking care of you." She gave me a sweet little smile and turned around. "He'll always take care of you."

Somehow, I found this slightly unnerving, if yet woefully romantic.

-0-

"I can't believe this," I whispered, sitting cross-legged on Kurt's mattress. Kurt was leaning down in front of me, careful not to touch me but still staring into my eyes gently. "You… Santana. You're supposed to make sure Santana is dragged off to hell by a hellhound, because she made a deal with a crossroad demon ten years ago…" I shook my head and laughed humorlessly, it was more of a frustrated, _what kind of crazy shit is going on_, kind of laugh more than anything. "I can't believe this is happening. What-what are you going to do?"

Kurt gave me a weak smile, I could tell he was fighting the urge to reach out and touch me, undoubtedly to try and comfort me somehow. "I'm going to save her. Remember that night you had that nightmare?" His eyes darted over to Quinn, who was standing with her arms around Rachel near the counter, and glared at her. "You told me how scared you were, and I promised you I'd never let anything happen to you or anyone you loved?" I nodded and my eyes darted down to the floor. I couldn't look at him for fear of crying. "I might be a lot of things," he laughed softly and sadly, "a lot of things that you probably hate… but I'm not a liar. Not when it comes to you, sweetheart."

The room was silent for what felt like forever. After a few moments, I looked up at his eyes, blue and slightly red-rimmed. "I don't hate you," I whispered.

He smiled and nodded softly without saying anything else. My throat burned harshly as I stared over at my ex-boyfriend, who was staring back at me with almost as much pain in his eyes and I did.

"Alright, this is just getting lame, sappy and gr—Ow!" Rachel nudged her girlfriend in the side and shot a glare at her. "Sorry," she muttered, but it was clear that the sorry was to the brunette and not to us. "Look, you two can fix whatever the hell you need to fix later, but now we need to try to and figure out what the hell we can do to keep Santana from going to hell. We have four days."

"Four days?" I nearly screamed. "That's… that's not long enough. What the hell are we going to do? Especially if Azazel is _already _looking for her!"

"He can't take her to hell," Kurt tried to reassure me. "Only a hellhound can at this point."

"It was her own goddamn fault that she's in this mess anyways," Quinn grumbled with a sigh. She pulled her arms away from Rachel, most likely in fear of her jabbing her elbow into her stomach again, and sat herself up on the counter with her arms crossed. I've said it before, I'll say it again, what the hell kind of eight year old makes a deal with a demon anyways?"

Kurt turned to glare at her again. "It doesn't matter, Quinn. Not now. All that matters is we figure out what the hell to do about all of this."

I sighed and put my hand on my forehead in frustration; I had a horrible headache, it felt as if my head was being pounded at over and over again. I just wanted this all to be over and my life to go back to normal… Not that normal would ever be very likely for me. Not at this point. "How do you even summon a demon to make a deal with them?" I asked, not exactly wanting to know the answer.

"There are various ways," Rachel cut in, walking over to me and sitting by my side. "Sometimes it's as simple as reading a spell or incantation, other times it's difficult and… dangerous. It really just depends on the nature of the demon." She laughed and sighed a little. "I guess a simple Google search would give you enough information to summon a demon—"

"Which you should _never _do," Kurt cut her off and crossed his arms in a defensive manner. He stood up and looked down at me with a stern gaze; it was sort of scary, but in a kind of hot way… Wait, _shit, _no. He was my ex-boyfriend, who just happened to be a demon. "Just because you can trust the three of us, doesn't mean other demons can be trusted. I guess we aren't all bad, but we've all had our dark moments, even Rachel." Rachel looked down and away from us, after a moment she walked back over to Quinn and let the blonde envelope her in an embrace. Kurt sighed and looked over at the pair before looking back down to me. "I'm just saying you have to be careful, okay?"

I looked over at Quinn and Rachel before looking back up to Kurt with a sigh. Of fucking course I'd be careful, I was scared as shit. "I will be," I answered and stood up so that I didn't feel so small. Being small was nothing new for me, often most guys—and the occasional girl—were taller than me, but this type of smallness had nothing to do with my height. I was surrounded by three supernatural beings with lord knows what kind of powers, and then there was me… a human. A normal human who somehow managed to get stuck in the middle of all this demonic shit.

-0-

We stayed and talked about what we were going to do about Santana and the whole deal until at least midnight. We couldn't come up with a single goddamn thing; as far as I knew, we were screwed. I was scared out of my mind. I thought that I was going to lose Santana, my best friend since I was a kid. She might not be the _best_ friend in the world, but she is my _best _friend; somehow I felt like I had to find a way to protect her. And if _I _personally couldn't, I had to find those who would.

The point being, I couldn't let her go to hell.

Quinn and Rachel were making their way out of the door, saying goodbye to me and Kurt and making promises that they'd figure out what to do about the whole thing. I just smiled and told them goodbye.

Being alone with Kurt was awkward. I looked at him and both felt like hugging him and turning away and leaving. I wanted so bad to just close my eyes and forget everything, to just let him wrap his arms around me and make me feel like everything is okay. Even though I knew for sure that nothing was okay. Hell, _I _was not okay.

"Do you want to stay the night?" Kurt asked gently and almost vulnerably. I could hear the fear of rejection in his voice, and it hurt like hell. "I mean, who knows if Azazel is out there… I just, I don't want you getting hurt. If you stay here he won't be able to hurt you. I-I mean, Rachel told me about how he fed on you…"

"I was so scared," I admitted without even realizing it. "He-he… he made me tell him where Santana was, Kurt, but I didn't want to. He told me not to scream, but I wanted to. I wanted to scream for help but_ I couldn't. _If Rachel wasn't there I would've die—"

"No!" Kurt cut me off and shook his head, stepping a little closer to me. "Look at me Blaine," he whispered, hesitantly reaching out to take my hand. I almost pulled away and told him to back off; we weren't dating anymore, I couldn't do this with him… But I didn't. I let him take my hand and put it gently to his heart. "I love you," he said softly, his eyes shining brightly with a sad smile on his face. God, I wanted to kiss him… "And I will _never _let anyone hurt you. Ever. You-you can break up with me and move on and never love me again. Hell, you can even meet some new guy and fall head over heels in love with him," his sad smile dissipated into a pained grimace at the thought of me with someone else. _I _grimaced at the thought of me with someone else. "I don't care, I will still love you and I will still always protect you."

I blinked a few times, not knowing what I was supposed to say. Eventually, I just wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly to my chest. I buried my nose into the crook of his neck and closed my eyes, trying to brand this moment in my brand forever. When I thought of Kurt, I wanted to be able to think of the sad, scared, boy who fell in love with me and promised to protect me no matter what, not a demon that I was afraid of. And the funny thing was… I wasn't afraid of him. I was comfortable around him. Still, I just wanted him to hold me.

After a few minutes of just holding onto him, feeling his hands rub gentle circles into my back, I pulled away and looked into his eyes. God, they were so beautiful… "I love you too," I whispered, feeling myself leaning into his lips. I don't know what was causing me to do this, all I knew that I was here with Kurt, someone I felt _so _much love for that I barely knew what to do with it.

Our lips just barely brushed against each other, but it still sent shivers down my whole body. "Always and forever," he whispered, pressing his lips against mine again, making my body start to shiver even more.

"Always and forever," I whispered back, but it was probably useless; I don't think the words came out just as I planned them.

But I was kissing him too hard to care.


	13. Chapter 13a

**AN: Alright, this chapter is only part a of chapter 13 (wow, this has 13 chapters already?) but that's mainly because I have no idea when the next time I'll be able to update is. I have to get my wisdom teeth taken out in… eh, approximately nine hours, so I won't be able to write much for a while. After that I have to start cracking down on summer assignments which are due the end of the month. Yeah, sorry 'bout that. I thought it'd be better to update a short chapter than not update without any warning for the next… God knows how long.**

**Anyways, thank you for reading and thanks for the reviews :D As much as I'd love to go write some more, I must now go to sleep and prepare to have my teeth yanked out of my gums earlier in the morning! :'D**

**-internally sobbing-**

* * *

He laid asleep next to me, completely silent and beautiful as his chest rose and fell with every breath he took. My arms were wrapped around his small waist as I half watched him sleep and half tried to figure out what I—we, apparently—were going to do about Santana. God, I wish I could go back in time and chew her out for summoning a demon. I don't know what kind of fucking idiot would do so in the first place. Nothing, and I mean _nothing_ is worth selling your soul to the devil.

There were only three days left, and I had no idea what to expect. Azazel had assigned this to me because, one, he's an ass, and two, Santana's father is a demon who would likely try to interfere, but so far he hadn't made an appearance. Maybe he wouldn't, but something was telling me that he was my only chance. No matter what happened, I was _not_ going to let anything to get in the way of my promise to Blaine. I didn't even know what the status of our relationship was, and frankly it didn't matter; I loved him and was willing to do _anything_ to keep him happy.

I leaned my chin down on his shoulder and pressed a kiss to his cheek, my eyes darting over to the scar on his neck. Fuck, I couldn't believe that asshole fed off him; which, come to think of it, was probably his idea all along. He knew by killing Blaine he'd be pushing me over the edge, causing me to want to turn off my emotions and humanity. I guess he assumed by doing that I'd end up finishing the job with Santana. No matter what happened, I _had_ to keep my emotions intact. I couldn't lose control of my humanity I'd go off the deep end, and I know Blaine would hate me for it.

Blaine slowly began to wake up, turning his head sleepily to look at me. It was sort of awkward; neither of us had bothered to talk about _us_ yet. Last night, after we'd said our _I love you_'s, we made out for a little while until we needed to stop. Making out with Blaine was hard, mainly because of how _amazing_ it makes me feel. It literally takes every single ounce of willpower I possess not to get carried away and just _feed. _

"Hi," he whispered groggily, sleep still thick in his voice. There was a soft, beautiful, smile on his face. Fuck, It was impossible to not want to kiss him until I couldn't breathe any longer.

"Morning, babe." The name rolled off my tongue and immediately stung. I hadn't called him that for days now, and the fact that I hadn't hurt like hell. "How'd you sleep?"

He blinked a few times in hesitation, as if there was something he wasn't telling me. "Okay," he finally answered, sighing softly and biting gently at his lip. For a moment, I toyed with the idea of reading his mind to get the real answer, but I decide against it. I couldn't violate him that way. I knew he was lying to me, but I felt as if it were better that I not press the matter.

"How about you?" he asked, his body pressing into mine slightly more.

I smiled at him softly and ran my fingers gently through his dark, slightly loosened, curls. I shrugged lightly before answering. "I didn't."

He raised an eyebrow at me curiously, as if not sleeping was a completely foreign concept to him. I almost laughed at that. Honestly, I couldn't remember the last time I got a good night's sleep. "Not at all?"

"No, but it's not a big deal. I slept for a better part of the eighties, so I guess I'm pretty well rested," I tried to joke, laughing awkwardly until I realized he wasn't; obviously, he didn't think it was funny. I guess he was still trying to get used to the whole thing. I can't imagine how hard it would be for someone if your boyfriend sprung something like that on you one day, nearly out of the blue.

He sighed and closed his eyes, looking out into the emptiness of the room. "You're a demon," he stated, more to himself than to me. It was like he was now realizing how real this whole situation was.

"Yeah, I am," I whispered, dropping my fingers from his tousled curls to his hip. My fingers moved in small circles and various other shapes as I moved them along his clothed skin. Laying here with him felt right, and I hadn't felt right in over fifty years. When I was with him, I felt _normal_ for once.

"Are-are you evil?" he asked softly, closing his eyes as if the answer was going to jump out and viciously bite him.

"I've done some evil things," I admitted with a sorrowful sigh. "Evil things that I regret. Especially when I'm with you, I regret doing all of those bad things… because you deserve someone who doesn't do evil things, who's just as moral and amazing as you are." I nuzzled my nose into his neck for a moment, closing my eyes and pretending that I was just a normal teenager with his boyfriend. "But I'm not that person," I finished slowly, adding after a second, "But I don't think I'm completely evil… because if I were…" I trailed off, not wanting Blaine to ever know how evil some of the things out there really are.

"Don't talk like that," Blaine whispered after a moment, rolling himself over in my arms and looking me in the eyes. "Just… Don't. It hurts to hear you say things like that."

I nodded softly and pulled him towards me and further into my open arms. He curled himself into me a tiny bit before pressing a kiss to my chin so softly it almost tickled. "Even if you were evil, completely and totally evil, I'd still love you."

I smiled gently and pressed a kiss to his head, burying my face in his hair to hide the tears threatening to pour down my face.

-0-

Blaine and I had decided not to talk about the status of our relationship from then on. It was like a silent pact that we'd made together. No matter what we were feeling, there were other things that came first. Another day had gone by, and after wracking my brain and reading every single legitimate document or book I could find on demons, I had come to the conclusion that there was _nothing_ that could be done. That's the thing about deals with demons, there's no _way_ that you can break one. You get ten years, that's the deal. No more, no less, and you _definitely_ don't get to get out of the whole thing altogether. It just doesn't happen.

Deals with demons are very sound things. If you think you fucked up on making it, then sorry about your bad luck, but you're screwed. There's no way of getting out of them unless you actually go to Lucifer himself, which is a lost cause. I mean, he is _Lucifer_ after all. Of course, I didn't tell Blaine that there was nothing we could do, because still after knowing all that, I was determined to keep my promise to him.

Blaine had left my apartment the next day, only because if he didn't go home, his parents would probably freak out, especially if they realized he'd spent the night with another boy. I mean, even without the whole demon thing, I'm not exactly someone you want to bring home to your parents.

When he'd left, he'd leaned in and given me a small, chaste kiss. "I love you," he whispered, pressing his forehead against mine for a moment before pulling away. "Thank you for—"

"I love you too," I cut him off; I could tell by the way his eyes had dropped to the floor that he didn't want to say everything out loud. "I'll never stop loving you, I promise."

Blaine nodded and smiled sadly at me before leaving the apartment. I sighed and walked over to my mattress, flopping down on it and looking up to the ceiling. I was screwed. So fucking screwed. I closed my eyes and thought back to Blaine's dream; god, it _couldn't _be a premonition. It was clear to me now that it wasn't. I don't know _how _the hell he did it, or all the other shit he does, but Azazel had put that dream into Blaine's head… Not Quinn. Maybe Azazel had possessed someone Blaine had come into contact with that day… I don't know. But it made sense to me now. He was trying to scare me off. He must have known that I was on Santana's side and wanted to make it clear to me that if I didn't listen to him, do what he told me to do, that I'd suffer.

How the hell had I gotten into all this mess in the first place?

Oh right, because Azazel wants to get into my pants and I rejected him.

_Shit_.

_Azazel. _It hit me, like a bullet to my head, it _hit _me. Lucifer can break a demon's contract, and Azazel is Lucifer's son. If Azazel asked Lucifer to break a demon's contract, he would. I know he would. I don't know why it came to me like it did, but _it did, _and I knew what I had to do.

There was knock at my door, and for a moment I thought that it was Blaine again, and for once, I didn't want to see him. Not after what I'd just thought up. Slowly, I walked over to the door and opened it, thinking about not opening it the whole time, but I did. And it wasn't Blaine.

"Hello?" I said, my eyebrow quirking up a little. The man looked… familiar.

"You're Kurt Hummel," he said, his eyes narrowing in on me. "You're the crossroad assigned to making sure my daughter is sent to hell."

It was about time this guy showed up. "Yes, I am," I answered and opened the door a little more, then a lot more for him to come in. For an instant, he looked startled that I actually opened the door for him to come in. "Sort of."

"What do you mean by that?" Santana's father asked, walking into my tiny apartment.

I closed the door behind him and turned to look at him. "I am Kurt Hummel, and I am a crossroad… But I'm on Santana's side." He looked even more confused. I sighed and crossed my arms, taking a deep breath. "I have a plan."


	14. Chapter 13b

**AN: Hey! So yeah, that little, mini, hiatus was even shorter than expected. Again, another short chapter. Then again, all my chapters are relatively short... Oops. **

**Anyways, this is only part b of chapter 13, considering I'd thought that it'd be a LOT longer before I updated again. Anyways, enjoy. :D **

* * *

His room was the same as it had been a few days ago, warm and welcoming; I'd only been to Blaine's house a few times, but I felt at home here. I felt _comfortable_ and happy. I sat on the edge of his bed, knowing that I wouldn't wake him up. He couldn't see me in this form, and I was grateful for this. I smiled weakly at him and put a hand on his side, again, he wouldn't be able to feel me, but I could feel him. I could feel the way his body rose up and down as he breathed, I could feel the softness of his flannel pajamas and the warmness of his skin. I laughed softly under my breath, but I wasn't sure why. It was a sad laugh, filled with memories of the first time we met, the first time we spoke, our first kiss and the first time he'd told me he loved me. I could feel tears starting to fall down my cheeks at the thought of this.

After a moment of sitting there and watching him sleep, I leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead before brushing away some of the hair that had fallen across his olive skin. "I love you," I whispered into his ear, closing my eyes tightly so that no more tears would fall from my eyes. "I will always love you, no matter what. You're the love of my life." A soft smile crossed his lips, but I managed to convince myself it was pure coincidence. It wasn't like he could hear or see me anyways. "I love you," I repeated again, sniffling softly and wiping at my eyes.

I stood up after another moment of watching him and made my way out of his house through his window. I looked around his room once more. My eyes glanced to his bedside table; I hadn't noticed it before, but there were pictures of us on the table. Pictures we'd taken together on various dates together… My heart started to ache at the idea of never being able to be like this with him again.

I jumped down from the third floor of his house where his room was and landed almost directly next to Aarón Lopez, Santana's father. He'd agreed to wait outside for me so that I could see Blaine once more before we left. "Are you ready?" he asked gruffly.

I nodded and bit my bottom lip, tasting that same disgustingly metallic taste in my mouth. "Yeah," I whispered, sniffling softly and nodding my head once again. "You know, your daughter is a pain in my ass," I muttered, not making eye-contact with the incubus standing to the side of me.

"I am aware," he said with a sigh. Aarón looked over at me, but I refused to look at him. I looked ahead, staring at the road we walked on until we could find a suitable place to summon him. "She had only made the deal because she was—"

"Afraid, I get it," I said softly. "I know _why _she made the deal. I guess figuring out you like girls at such a young age must've freaked her out… But what I don't understand is _how_ she figured out how to summon a demon in the first place."

He laughed a grumbly, humorless laugh before shaking his head almost angrily. "Her Abuela, her mother's mother, of course, knows much about our kind. Santana must have stumbled across one of her old books on demons and how to summon them."

"Obviously," I muttered, looking down at the rock I'd been kicking along the road.

"I appreciate your doing this for her—"

"I'm not," I cut him off, finally looking over to him with _definite _anger in my eyes. I hadn't the slightest idea what was keeping me together, because I honestly felt like going on a murderous rampage. "I'm doing it for Blaine. Santana, for some _fucking_ reason, is his best friend. He'd be heartbroken if he knew she'd gone to hell. I'm doing this for him." I paused and looked back down to the rock I'd been kicking; I kicked it once more and watched it break as it bounced against the pavement. "And because we'd never be able to have a life together anyway. There's no way he's becoming a demon, and there's no way we can be together if I'm immortal and he's…" I sighed and bit my lip again. "Mortal."

Aarón nodded, either not knowing what to say or not caring. We walked the rest of the way in silence before arriving to the edge of town, near the spot where Blaine and I had shared our first kiss. It was remote here, no one ever came around. I bent down to the ground on the crossroads we were standing at. I dug up some dirt and place the ancient box that had been in my possession for years, inside holding a single piece of paper with a single name on it. I covered it with dirt again and stood up, knowing it was only seconds before the bastard showed up.

I stood up and looked around, just _waiting_ for him. He was probably already here, just _watching _me internally squirm as I waited.

"Do you see him?" Aarón asked quietly.

"No," I answered just as quiet before raising my voice. "But I know the stupid son of the bitch is here!" I yelled, whirling around to see if he were behind me. "If only he would show his goddamn face!"

"That's no way to talk to the son of Lucifer," he tutted, sounding more entitled than he had ever before. I whirled around again to the side, facing him with a scowl on my face. He was smirking at me, and then he started to circle me as if he were trying to intimidate me. It wasn't working. "Now, now, now. I knew it was only a time before you showed up, Aarón. Trying to get your precious little daughter out of her deal?"

"Don't answer that," I growled, stepping over to Azazel, now in full demon form. He looked horrifying, even to me. "I'm here to make a deal with you."

"A deal?" _God, _his voice was so fucking condescending. I wanted to wring his neck with so bad… but I couldn't. He was my only chance to save Santana. "And what kind of deal would that be?"

"You know perfectly well what kind of deal," I growled, taking another step closer to him until he stopped circling us. "I want you to get Lucifer to release Santana from her deal."

"Oh really now?" he asked with one of his infamous smirks. "In turn for what?"

"What you really want: me," I answered, feeling my stomach turn at the thought. "For eternity, just as you wished. The only thing I ask is that Santana and Blaine stay safe."

He laughed, the son of a bitch was _laughing. _His eyes turned a brighter, incandescent, red as he leaned into my face. I could feel his breath against my lips, leaning closer into me until his lips were just barely brushing against my own. "It is already done," he whispered.

I pulled away and looked at him with wide, confused eyes. "It's… what?"

He laughed again, even darker than before. "You think you're so unpredictable, Hummel," he said with the same tone of extreme condescension. "I knew from the beginning you'd end it this way. Why do you think I sent you here?" Another dark chuckle emitted from his lips before he grabbed at me and pulled me flush against his body. A wave of sickness washed over my body again. "I knew you'd do this for your little, precious, human. The deal was broken before I even set you to work here."

I tried to pull away from him, but he wouldn't let me go. "So you mean, this whole thing… It was just one big sadistic show for you?" I growled. "This whole thing, me falling even further in love with Blaine… Me _caring_ about someone for once in over forty years… it was all for your own enjoyment. So you could rip it all away from me when I finally gave into you?"

That's when he smiled an absolutely _evil_ smile and _kissed _me. His lips crashed against mine and his tongue dove inside my mouth. Everything about the kiss was harsh and disgusting. My eyes stayed wide open, trying to find a way to pull away, but _I couldn't. _I'd never be able to pull away. I was stuck like this with him forever. I'd promised him eternity in turn for Santana's deal being ended… And that's what I was getting. Eternity with Azazel, someone who I wouldn't—_couldn't—_in a million years love.

He pulled away from my lips and let go of my body. I hadn't realized how hard he'd been grasping onto me until I crashed to the ground. I squeezed my eyes shut and willed myself not to cry, not to think about Blaine, not to _feel…_ I couldn't. What was the point? I'd be under Azazel's lock and key for the rest of my immortal life. I didn't have to feel if I wanted. I closed my eyes and willed myself to turn off all emotions, to purge them for eternity, but I _couldn't. _Every time I felt myself trying to flip the switch to my humanity, Blaine came to mind.

I thought of his smile, the way it lit up a room every time I saw it. I thought of the way his arms would wrap around my waist and how he'd bury his nose into the crook of my neck. I thought of the way his fingers would lace with my own and how his hand were so soft. All of these memories hit me like a bullet to the head; it was like I was being suffocated by _love. _

Then it struck me… You couldn't throw love to the side. Once love was there, once you felt it inside you, you couldn't just get rid of the feeling. It was just _there. _Apparently, when they'd informed me that you could turn off your emotions, they forgot to mention that when you felt love, you couldn't turn it off.

My love for Blaine _was_ my humanity. And I couldn't throw that away, no matter what my future had in store.

-0-

I don't know how I got there, but I woke up in hell. I knew where I was immediately, feeling the burning fire surrounding me. My body was completely numb and… oh. I was naked. I remembered it all then. When I'd told Azazel that I was his, he must have… He obviously didn't waste any time in making that true. After the numbness had subsided, I felt sore, then an ache spread throughout my entire body. I looked around for my clothes, but I couldn't find them. Not that it mattered, I was sure Azazel would be back at any moment for round two… or three. I truly had blacked out, not that I'm regretting it. The less I remember the better. I guess I shouldn't have taken that bit for granted; my ability to black out at a moment's notice was an amazing ability to have, seeing my situation.

I sniffled and put my forehead against my knees. I felt hot tears pouring down my cheeks, but I didn't care. For once, I just let myself cry. I knew I was stuck here for the rest of my life, and I knew the only thing keeping me from turning off my emotions was millions of miles away from me. He was probably worried sick about me, but it was better this way. If he'd known what I'd had planned, there was no way he'd let me go through with it. And there was no way I could say no to him when he had that _look._

I ran my hand through my hair after a few minutes, sniffling gently and wiping at my eyes. I needed to stop crying and feeling bad for myself. Azazel would be back at any moment, and I had to be ready… Ready for whatever he had in store for me.

Ready for my life with him… for my eternity with him.

In hell.


	15. Chapter 14

**That took me longer to update than I thought. Sorry, I've had really bad writers block (I get that a lot, can you tell?) and I've had to do some pre-school things. Also, I've been working on three new fanfics, in which I'm sure I won't post any. One's Klaine, one's Destiel and one's Spirk. **

**Like I said, probably won't post any of them. **

**Anyways, read on and enjoy :) **

* * *

I woke up in my bedroom like any normal day. It was silent in my room, the only thing waking me up being the sun peeking through my window. I sat up slowly and stretched my arms out, looking around the room with a tired yawn. I looked around and sighed almost silently; I knew today wasn't a normal day. Not with what would be happening tonight with Santana. That is, unless Kurt found some way to save her, which I doubted highly. He would have told me, if he had. There was no way he would have done something about it without consulting me.

I got out of bed and walked downstairs, expecting to see no one in the room. My parents had left earlier that morning to Lord knows where, and I'd assumed that I'd spend the majority of the day alone. Though, when I walked into my living room, I found Quinn and Rachel, both with worried expressions on their faces. Quinn was pacing back and forth nervously, her hands clasped behind her back, and Rachel sitting on the couch, her head in her hands as she slouched over.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked as I walked over to the girls. Quinn looked frantic and almost sick, and Rachel just looked as if someone had slapped her. "How the hell did you get in my house?"

"Where's Kurt?" Quinn rasped out, her voice groggy and urgent, clearly dismissing my question.

I raised my brow and looked back and forth from Rachel to Quinn, still not having even the slightest idea what was going on here. "His apartment, I suppose…" I answered. "I left him there last night. Why?" Rachel and Quinn shared a look before turning back to me. The looks on their faces hit me like a punch, something _had _to be wrong. They wouldn't look like that without there being something wrong. "_Why?_" I repeated.

Rachel ran a hand through her long, brunette hair that was usually straightened, but today it was in a high ponytail. It looked as if she just rolled out of bed; the same with Quinn, normally her pink highlighted hair had something done to it, but today it was just as natural as her girlfriend's, albeit too short to put up. "We can't find him. He's not at his apartment, he's not at work at the garage, he's not at the lake, he's_ nowhere. _He won't even pick up his phone. It's going straight to voicemail!" Rachel ranted desperately. "Something's wrong. It's not like him to just drop off the map without saying anything to us."

"Did he say anything to you?" Quinn asked the second Rachel finished.

I could feel panic setting into my stomach. I felt sick. The thought of something, anything, happening to Kurt… it broke me. Physically and emotionally broke me into a million little pieces. "He didn't say anything. Wh-where could he be?"

"I don't know! We thought he might be here!" Quinn panicked, putting her hand on her forehead in frustration.

Rachel stood up and walked over to Quinn, who at this point had started to pace nervously in the middle of my living room. "Santana…" she whispered, her voice quiet as she bit her lip. "He must have done something to get her out of her deal."

"What? How can we tell?" I asked, biting down on my bottom lip even harder.

"What time is it?" Quinn asked as she looked to the clock, without waiting for me to answer, she ran her hand through messy hair. "We have to talk to her."

"I'm confused," I said, shaking my head and tugging at the hem of my pajama shirt. "How is Santana going to help us with any—"

"The hellhounds will come for Santana at, what, eight o'clock tonight?" Quinn asked, but again, she didn't let me finish. "It's about nine, now. When a hellhound comes for someone, they person will have hallucinations about fifteen hours beforehand. That means Santana would have been having them by now. If she isn't, then the deal is off. If she is…"

Her voice trailed off and she looked down at the ground. Rachel sighed and shook her head; she looked just as confused and frantic as Quinn. I, on the other hand, didn't know what to feel. Hell, I was still trying to let it sink in that my ex-boyfriend, who I was still very much in love with, was a demon, and his best friends were demons, and my best friend was half demon, and in a matter of hours, unless my demon ex-boyfriend does something about it, is going to be taken to hell by this things called hellhounds.

When the fucking hell had my life turned into an episode of _Supernatural?_

"I'll call her," I said, turning around and heading upstairs without giving them a chance to say anything else.

I should have expected that wouldn't be the end of it.

By the time I was upstairs, Quinn was sitting on my bed and flipping through my phone in what looked like an attempt to try to find Santana's number. "How did you…" I started, but I didn't bother finishing. I already knew. "Where's Rachel?"

"She went to look for Kurt," she muttered under her breath. "Wait, you and Kurt broke up, what, a half a week ago?" she asked with a small, yet sort of sad, smirk on her face. "And you still have a picture of you two as your wallpaper on your phone?"

I rolled my eyes and snatched my phone away from the demon's hands. "I never got a chance to change it," I lied. The reality of it was that I didn't want to change it.

"Right," she said and winked at me.

I sighed and pressed the call button on my phone as I waited for Santana to pick up.

It rang, and it rang, and it rang, and I was starting to get worried because what if something happened to her already? What if she was hallucinating to badly to not pick up? What if they'd already came and—

"_What?"_

She was fine.

"Santana?" I asked, my voice slightly less frantic than before. "Are you okay?"

"No," she said through a yawn. I could hear her moving around in her bed, it sounded as if she were getting out of bed and walking into another room. "It's fucking nine o'clock in the morning, asshole. What the hell could be so important that you call so early?"

"You know," I said under my breath. I don't know why I was talking so quietly, the only other person in the room was _a demon, _so I didn't know why I didn't want her to hear it.

"Wait… you… you know?" she asked. "How…?"

"Kurt told me everything," I answered quickly, shoving that to the side for later. "Listen, this is important: have you had any hallucinations?"

"Um… No? I don't think. I mean, I just woke up, thanks to you, but other than that… everything's been normal."

"What do you mean _normal?_" I asked. I wanted to be one-hundred percent sure of all of this before I went into full-blow panic mode.

"I mean _normal, _you idiot. I-I wasn't sure whether or not Kurt had fixed this whole shit storm or not, so Brittany came over last night and we—"

"Don't go into details," I cut her off.

She laughed quietly. "Yeah, well, Brittany came over and spent the night. We stayed up pretty late, and we were planning on sleeping in today before going to Breadstix later before…"

Quinn walked over to me and grabbed the phone out of my hand. "You haven't had any hallucinations, right?" she interjected. "You haven't seen people's faces contort and turn into something positively evil looking? You haven't seen inanimate objects turn into… well, animate objects and appear as if they're trying to attack you?"

"What?" I could hear Santana yell, but that's all I could catch.

"Uh-huh, good. Okay. Call Blaine if anything like that comes up…" She sighed and crossed her arms. "And don't leave the house. I don't want to have to clean up after your mess when a fucking hellhound comes after you while you're eating spaghetti."

With that, she hung up and tossed me my phone. Normally, I would have said something about her behavior, but anymore, I just kept quiet.

"Where did Rachel go to look for Kurt, exactly?"

Quinn's face screwed up a little, and she shook her head a tiny bit. "Hell."

-0-

It was seven thirty at night. I'd been texting Santana on and off all day, just to make sure nothing had shown up. According to her, everything was perfectly normal. No hallucinations, no hellhounds, just a normal day. But then again, there was still thirty minutes left. And there was still no sign of Kurt, or Rachel for that matter.

And, unluckily, Quinn wasn't making it any better.

"She's been down there too long," Quinn whispered as she continued to pace throughout my bedroom. She was so frantic and… _scared. _I didn't want to imagine what she was going through. Actually, I _refused _to imagine what she was going through. I didn't want to think about anyone I loved being in hell. Especially if it was such a horrible place as they were making out to be.

But then again, it _is _hell.

"Can't you go and get her…?" I asked, trying to stay as calm as possible.

"No," she answered almost immediately. She gave off a nervous, panicky laugh as she shook her head quicker than I thought was possible. "No way, I am _not _going down there."

"You're a demon… isn't hell kind of like, your home?" I asked in honest curiosity. I'd always imagined that hell was kind of like heaven, but for demons only. But that was the thing. I _imagined _it. I never believed in these things until about a half a week ago. What the hell did I know?

Quinn shook her head again and sat down on the edge of my bed with me. "No, hell is _not _our home," she answered softly with a twinge of pain to her voice. "Hell is _hell, _just what it sounds like. There's no happy place in hell. Why do you think demon's come up to earth? Why do you think we possess other people's bodies? Because hell is the worst place imaginable. It's controlled by the most grotesque, animalistic, malicious things you can imagine." She sighed and put her head in her hands. "And that's why we're this. After seeing things, and having things done to you down there… you can't help but to come out a bit evil." She pulled her head out of her hands and looked over to me, staring me down like she was reading my mind, and for all I know, she could have been. "You're afraid Kurt is completely evil, aren't you?" she asked with a little chuckle. "You're afraid all of us are."

"No…" I answered softly, and it wasn't a complete lie. I didn't think Kurt was _completely _evil. Someone who was completely evil wouldn't have done the things he's done for me, and treated me the way he's treated me. But when one hears the word _demon, _you can't help but to associate evil with it.

"He's not," she responded after a moment. "Most demon's don't have anyone to stay at least somewhat good for. He does. He has you."

I laughed softly and looked down into my lap and shook my head. "I'm still really confused," I admitted. "About all of this. I mean… What else is out there?"

"You mean what other evil?" she asked with a little snort. "All kinds of things: vampires, werewolves, shape shifters, ghosts, ghouls… all kinds of things."

"I don't think I could ever…"

"Ever be one of us," she finished my statement with a soft smile. "Yeah, no. You don't want to…" She sighed and looked out the window, almost as if she expected someone to be there. Probably Rachel. It was clear to anyone how much she loved her. "No matter how much you love someone, never give up your humanity for them… because once you do that, you aren't _you _anymore."

I went to say something else, but suddenly, and out of nowhere, Rachel was standing behind Quinn. I jumped, and maybe had a tiny heart attack. I wasn't use to this whole teleportation thing yet.

"Rach!" Quinn nearly screamed, leaping off the bed and wrapping her arms around her girlfriend before locking lips with her in a short, yet passionate, kiss. "God, I was so scared! You were down there for hours and… and…"

Rachel smiled sadly and put her small hands on Quinn's forearms, running her fingers gently along the other demon's skin. "I'm okay, I'm okay," she whispered, standing on her tip-toes to press a kiss to Quinn's forehead.

"What about Kurt?" I asked, standing up from my bed and feeling a sickening knot in my stomach tighten up.

She sighed and dropped down so she was flat-footed. "He's there…" she said softly. "He's… he's with Azazel."

"What?" Quinn snapped, her voice high and shrill.

I couldn't breathe. I didn't know what to say, or how to voice the million questions I had. I felt so sick; I felt so sick that at any moment I was sure there'd be a possibility of me actually getting sick. I wanted to scream, to cry, to do _something_ to get him back here.

"N-No," I whispered finally, tears welling up in my eyes. I refused to let them fall. Crying would make all of this real and this _wasn't real. _

Rachel nodded softly. "Blaine, maybe you should sit down," she said.

My legs were shaky, and I felt as if I might fall over at any second. But I couldn't sit down, I was too anxious and nervous to even entertain the idea. "No," I responded quickly. "I-I can't, I—"

Quinn moved two fingers in the air in a downwards motion, and I felt my body fall onto my bed. She did it, I could tell. For a few seconds, my body was motionless, but I wasn't sure if it was a side effect from Quinn's telekinesis or from my panicking.

"Why is he there?" I finally managed to rasp out. "A-And why didn't you bring him with you!?"

Rachel sat down on the edge of the bed and gently put a hand on my leg. I think it was supposed to comfort me, but all it did was make me even more uneasy. "He made a deal with Azazel. He has to stay with him and… and be with him, so that Santana stays here, and that you stay safe. I found him, and for once he wasn't with Azazel. He… he looked so wrecked. But he told me to tell you that he loves you and that—"

"No!" I screamed, twisting my hands through my hair and pulling tightly at my hair. It hurt, but it was nothing compared to the pain I was feeling in my heart. I felt like it was ready to drop out, and like my head was about to physically explode. "No! I-I need him to get out. He can't-can't stay down there with him. He _hates _him!"

"_Everyone _hates Azazel," Quinn growled. I could tell she was angry. She growled something to herself, but I couldn't hear a lot of it. Something along the lines of _Azazel _and _kill_. He once beautiful green eyes turned black in a second. I should have been scared, but I wasn't. It was sickening that this, these _demons_, they were my life now. One in particular, who was literally _my world. _

"There's nothing I can do, Blaine," she whispered. "I can't just go down there and pull him out. He's bound by a contract down there unless something changes."

"Something?" I asked, feeling the hot tears pour down my cheeks. "Something like what?"

Quinn opened her mouth to say something, but Rachel cut her off. "Nothing."

"Tell me!" I screamed, loud enough to make even them jump. Rachel's eyes darted over to Quinn, locking on her girlfriend's black eyes. She was shooting daggers at her and making sure she wouldn't tell me. "Tell me!" I repeated, starting to forget how to breathe. "I'll do anything! I just… I can't let him rot down there!"

"If someone makes a deal with another demon—"

"Quinn!"

"—Then Azazel has no choice but to—"

"Stop it! Do you know what Kurt will do to us if we let him make a deal with a demon?"

"—Release him from his contract. He'll be free to leave hell, and be here. With us."

If I hadn't felt sick before, I felt now. Kurt had made me promise not to get involved with demons like this, but here I was, the only option to getting him out of hell. To me, there was no thought process of the matter, because I wasn't thinking. The only thing on my mind was _Kurt. _I had a one-track mind, and it was focused on getting Kurt out of hell. I didn't stop to consider what it would do to me, or anyone else. The words came out of my mouth before I even had a chance to stop them.

"I want to make a deal."

"No," Rachel shook her head and laughed humorlessly under her breath. "There's no way in hell I'm making a deal with you. Kurt will _kill _me, Blaine. I don't mean that figuratively; when he gets out of hell, he will find me, and he will _kill _me, and probably Quinn, too."

"He wouldn't do that—"

"Yes he would!" Rachel cut me off in a shrill scream. "He's a demon! That's what we do! When we get angry at someone we _kill _them! We don't think, we just kill them! It's a wonder we haven't killed each other already!"

"Fine," I said softly, standing up and starting out of my room. "If you won't make a deal, I will. And I'm sure as hell Kurt will be _a lot _madder at you for letting me make a deal with some unknown demon that could very well attempt to kill me. But that's up to you."

I started to open the door, but it slammed shut beforehand. I assumed it was Rachel's doing. I heard her make a long, angry sigh before standing up and walking over to me. "Fine. I'll make a deal with you. But you need to know what you're getting yourself into. Who knows where you'll be in ten years, Blaine. You could have moved on from Kurt… you could be living in some fancy SoHo apartment with some really nice _human _guy. Hell, Blaine, you could even be married! Or have kids! You could have _anything_ you wanted!" She was screaming at me, obviously taking out years of frustration out on me in this moment. "You could have everything that Kurt _can't _give you! Things you won't be able to have as a demon. Blaine, you don't even know you'll become a demon. You could get stowed away, somewhere private in hell, where they just torture souls for all of eternity. I've seen it happen, and it's a hell of a lot worse than becoming a demon. It took the three of us five years to crawl out of hell, as demons, after we got there. And that's a really short time, Blaine. It could take you twenty years, or fifty years, hell, I've met demons that say it took them a hundred years to crawl out the first time." She looked away from me for a moment, maybe to let me let everything sink in before looking back at me. "I just want you to be one-hundred percent sure that this is what you want. I need you to know the risk before you sell me your soul."

I thought over everything she said in my mind. I thought of living in New York, I thought of getting married, I thought of everything I ever wanted, but the thing was, Kurt was there in each dream. It dawned on me then, that it was _him. _He was everything I ever wanted. Only him. And I couldn't just let him rot in hell like that. I loved him too much. I was willing to do _anything _to get him out of there; even if that included going to hell and becoming a demon myself. I didn't care. He was the love of my life.

I couldn't let this happen to him. To us.

"I'm making the deal," I whispered. Rachel sighed and nodded. "How do we do this?" I asked softly as she stepped closer to me.

"Physical contact seals the deal. Normally, I feed off of someone who I make a deal with, but I'm not going to do that with you."

"Then what—?"

She leaned in and pecked my lips so softly I wouldn't have noticed it if my eyes weren't open the whole time. It was kind of like being kissed by a relative. "There. Signed, sealed and delivered." She laughed sadly under her breath before shaking her head. "I really hope you know what you're getting into."

"Yeah, me too…"

_Me too. _


End file.
